


Гарри Поттер и Песочные Часы

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Гарри получает возможность вернуться к моменту доставки письма из Хогвартса. Он уже успел разочароваться в друзьях, наставниках, врагах и соперниках. Все, что он хочет — еще раз выжить.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Важный момент по поводу AU. К сожалению, ошибка с возрастом Тонкс выяснилась на середине работы. Поэтому Тонкс на год младше оригинала, она появляется в тексте как семикурсница, хотя в оригинале этого быть не могло.  
> Второй том завершен - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6155018

В Отделе Тайн было много неизвестного, непонятного и даже Непознаваемого. Некоторые сотрудники Отдела Тайн заканчивали в Больнице Святого Мунго, оно и понятно — попробуй пожить год-другой среди артефактов тысячелетней давности, часть которых обладает своим, особым разумом. Лучшей защитой от шпионажа в Отделе Тайн было то, что никто из работников Министерства, пожалуй, не мог провести по нему экскурсию, никто не знал Всего.  
Мальчик-который-все-еще-жил шел по коридору, распахивая двери примитивным Бомбардо. В его распоряжении были Алохомора и Акцио, но чутье подсказывало Гарри, что в такой прекрасный день безобидные чары ему не помогут. Друзья остались позади. Друзья — Отряд Дамблдора. Гарри брел вперед, подгоняя себя страхом, воспоминаниями о событиях последних дней.  
Волшебный мир оказался жестоким местом. Получив письмо из Хогвартса пять лет назад, Гарри считал, что получил билет в сказку, но все обернулось катастрофой. Сначала открылась страшная правда о том, что Волдеморт не погиб в доме родителей, затем он встретился лицом к лицу с расчетливым и жестоким Томом, стал свидетелем несправедливости Визенгамота и на своей шкуре испытал воздействие министерских дементоров. Он удивлялся безразличию волшебников, тому, как глупо действует Министерство, сокрушался о судьбе директора несколько недель и, наконец, понял, что их безрассудный план проникнуть в Отдел Тайн, следуя череде последовательных видений, всего лишь очередной сценарий чужой игры. Гермиона непременно назвала бы это предусмотрительной мудростью взрослых, но Гермионы не было возле Кубка Огня, она не видела, как от «предусмотрительной мудрости» погиб хороший человек, их сверстник.  
Очередная дверь — распахивается, повинуясь небрежному заклинанию пятикурсника. Будь они в Министерстве в другое время, окруженные аврорами, подобными Муди, Гарри не смог бы сделать и шага в сторону Отдела Тайн. Конечно, как и в тот раз в Темном Лесу, все заранее подстроено. Можно рассчитывать, что это план Дамблдора, что до сих пор все идет по его сценарию, но ведь Седрик не мог вписываться в один из таких сценариев. Конечно, не мог! Значит, все двери открыты, и за одной из них обязательно будет то, чего никто не мог предусмотреть. Волдеморт уверен в том, что Гарри будет возле нужной полки, Том Риддл всегда играл на чужом сострадании.  
«Разве ты не пойдешь к этим полкам?» — спросила Гермиона, когда они оказались внутри. Гарри прикрыл свою неумелую ложь спешкой и отправил Отряд в противоположное крыло Министерства. Даже если Гермиона поняла что-то, она не стала возражать — для нее Гарри тоже был «предусмотрительным взрослым».  
До тех пор, пока они не окажутся в здании с полками, до тех пор, пока он не увидит стоящего на коленях Сириуса, еще можно что-то сделать. Если бы только можно было вернуться обратно в лабиринт и сказать Седрику, чтобы тот не касался Кубка. Если бы можно было повернуть время вспять!  
Дверь распахивается, внутри — аккуратные ряды маховиков. Гарри оглядывается назад, пытаясь понять, нет ли поблизости способного читать мысли врага. Вот он — ответ. Повернуть время вспять. Если есть маховики времени и возможность вернуться к нужному событию, почему маги не пользуются ими? Почему Дамблдор не вернулся в лабиринт всего на час раньше и не предотвратил смерть собственного ученика?  
Гермиона сказала бы ему, что это забота о последствиях. У нее был маховик, и она по нелепой причине отказалась от него, хотя могла бы стать самым умным в истории своего поколения магом. Возможно, ей не хватает честолюбия. Рон, окажись он здесь, потянул бы руки к первому попавшемуся маховику. Вернуться на шесть часов, предупредить Дамблдора о том, что должно произойти в Отделе Тайн. Возможно, Рону не хватает здравого смысла. Невилл, должно быть, побежал бы к своей бабушке. У Невилла проблемы с храбростью.  
Тогда Гарри вспомнил Луну. Девочку с Рэйвенкло, которая могла видеть фестралов и, как поговаривали за столами других факультетов, частенько разговаривала с призраками. Из всех членов Ордена только ее совет стоило бы послушать, находясь в Отделе Тайн. Что она могла бы сказать?  
— Гарри, тебе не кажется, что опасно стоять рядом с такими сильными артефактами? — голос настоящей Луны сбил его с толку. Она стояла, держа наготове волшебную палочку, и разглядывала коридор у себя за спиной.  
— Почему ты здесь? — спросил Гарри.  
— Мне показалось, что ты что-то задумал, — как всегда честно ответила Луна. Она тепло улыбалась, разглядывая что-то за спиной Гарри. — Смотри, это же настоящие Песочные Часы.  
— Песочные Часы? — удивился Гарри. Луна всегда говорила глупости, но некоторые из них позволяли найти выход из тупика.  
— Разве ты не знаешь о них? — Луна продолжала улыбаться без тени снисхождения — открыто и тепло. — Говорят, если взять их в руки, можно высыпать обратно само время.  
— Кто говорит? — решил уточнить на всякий случай Гарри.  
— Не знаю, — Луна пожала плечами, — мне говорил это отец. Еще отец говорил, что Министерство оборачивает их всякий раз, когда Корнелиус Фадж не может победить в выборах на должность Министра. Он даже написал об этом статью, но нам пришлось снять тираж — журналисты из «Пророка» очень разозлились.  
— Могу представить, — Гарри невольно улыбнулся.  
— Ты хочешь взять их? — спросила Луна.  
— Честно говоря, я даже не думал об этом, — Гарри обернулся к стоящим в одном ряду с маховиками часам и внимательно осмотрел их. Они выглядели потрепано, деревянный каркас кое-где поистерся, а стекло помутнело. В Косом Переулке такие можно было бы купить за кнат, получив в придачу ириску.  
— Думаю, на твоем месте я бы тоже захотела взять их, — сказала Луна. — Я бы вернулась назад и попросила маму не завершать заклинание. Наверное, Невилл тоже хотел бы взять его в руки.  
— И отец Седрика, — тихо произнес Гарри.  
— Да, наверное, и он тоже, — Луна отвернулась и стала рассеяно разглядывать стены. — Но тебе эти Часы нужны больше. Тебе ведь нужно будет одолеть Сам-Знаешь-Кого.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гарри напрягся и на всякий случай подошел ближе к столу. За пять лет в Хогвартсе он успел понять, что можно ожидать самых неожиданных поступков от самых разумных людей. И еще он успел узнать, как работает оборотное зелье.  
— Мне кажется, если бы ты заранее знал, что тебе придется сражаться с ним, ты мог бы защитить себя гораздо лучше, — ответила Луна. Взгляд ее снова пал на Часы, но к счастью для Гарри в этом взгляде не было ничего, кроме легкого интереса. — На твоем месте я бы взяла часы и вернулась к тому дню, когда ты попал в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства.  
— Зачем? — удивился Гарри.  
— Чтобы ты мог собрать нас всех, — улыбка Луны стала еще шире. — Мне было очень одиноко до этого года. И так весело учиться вместе с тобой. Думаю, если бы ты собрал нас еще на первом курсе, тебе не пришлось бы сражаться Сам-Знаешь-С-Кем в одиночку. Многие захотели бы присоединиться к тебе.  
Гарри вспомнил свой первый год в Хогвартсе, их сражение с троллем, когда Рон впервые успешно применил заклинание левитации, их отчаянный бег по запрещенному этажу. Полную Даму, которая так поразила его своими манерами. Учителей, которые знали о нем больше, чем он сам знал о себе. И тогда в голову пришла Идея.  
— Я так и сделаю, — решительно сказал он. — Если твои часы работают…  
— Нет-нет, — возразила Луна, — это не мои Часы. Эти Часы — достояние магического общества. Если бы в Отделе Тайн лучше заботились об артефактах, нас давно перестали бы мучить нарглы.  
— Ах, да, нарглы, — Гарри вздохнул. Мудрая и добрая Луна могла дать совет, который позволил бы убедить гоблина расстаться с золотом, но в отношении повседневных дел ее познания оставляли желать лучшего. Нарглы и Песочные Часы — вот во что она верит. Хорошо бы хоть часть ее фантазий оказалась верной.  
Гарри протянул руку к Часам и коснулся их — чары подействовали тут же. Комната стала рассыпаться песчинками, фигура Луны стекла на пол и тонкими полосами просочилась Наружу. Стол, маховики времени, полки, стены — все превращалось в песок. Гарри крепко схватил Часы, опасаясь, что сам рассыплется на миллиард песчинок. Когда последняя крошка упала в темноту, он оказался посреди беззвездной ночи, но ощущение веса и воздух остались.  
Можно было идти вперед, назад, вверх и вниз — Гарри понял, что таким образом он путешествует по пространству, которое не может увидеть. Что сказала бы Луна? Наверное, что-нибудь про нарглов. Или о том, что тебе не нужно смотреть, если ты не можешь видеть. Гарри вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Все, что происходило сейчас, было намного лучше того, что должно было произойти с ним в комнате с полками и шарами — он чувствовал это.  
Ноги его свободно двигались в пространстве. Здесь не было ветра, шума, запахов. Гарри снова открыл глаза и попытался с помощью волшебной палочки осветить пространство. Палочка оказалась безучастна, словно была простым куском дерева. Тогда Гарри почувствовал панику. Луна могла быть одержима Империо, ее могли шантажировать Пожиратели Смерти, наконец, Дамблдор мог послать ее для выполнения очередного безрассудного плана.  
Ноги не приводят тебя к решению всех проблем — Гарри хорошо помнил это еще с тех пор, как убегал от Дадли в маггловской школе. Иногда ноги приводили его к куда большим проблемам. Черное пространство вне времени, где нельзя использовать магию — совсем не то, чего ожидаешь от могущественного артефакта. Даже Выручай-Комната впечатляла больше. Гарри разжал пальцы и отпустил Часы.  
Вокруг замелькали фигуры, кусочки неба, стен, силуэты людей в мантиях волшебников. Он видел треть закатного солнца и купол ночного неба над Большим Залом Хогвартса одновременно. Он видел себя, сидящего в Хогвартс-экспрессе и Седрика Диггори, лежащего возле Кубка Огня. Рядом стоял Дамблдор, родители улыбались ему осколками лиц в Еиналеж, Джинни выбрасывала дневник Тома Риддла в воспоминании зачарованных страниц. Это было время, и оно было везде. Гарри предположил, что в действительности Песочные Часы не позволяют переместиться куда бы то ни было, они позволяют замереть в реальности вне времени.  
Мелькающие образы вызывали в памяти события жизни. Он вспомнил, как отчаянно пытался получить письмо на свое имя в дни, когда у него не было даже собственной комнаты — только койка под лестницей. Вспомнил случайное знакомство с Роном, которому хотелось посидеть со знаменитостью и посмотреть на шрам. Вспомнил Гермиону — она обеспокоенно брела по поезду в поисках жабы. Невилл плелся за ней, и Гарри не знал тогда, что родители Невилла навсегда заточены в Больнице Святого Мунго и что магическое лечение далеко не всесильно. Были Фред и Джордж, Джинни, Дин Томас, десятки лиц, которые смотрели на Гарри то безразлично, то приветливо, то с отвращением.  
«Мальчик-Который-Соврал» — заголовки в духе Риты Скитер, иногда написанные ею же. Ложь, сочиненная для защиты Корнелиуса Фаджа и его подчиненных. Дамблдор, который покрывал Пожирателя Смерти. Безжалостный Люциус Малфой, чья семья истязала родичей Добби с незапамятных времен.  
Гарри почувствовал, как в нем возрастает ненависть. Ему захотелось вернуться обратно и переиграть все. Вернуться с полным знанием о том, что ему предстоит. С возможностью самостоятельно решать и действовать без чужих советов. Перестать быть пешкой в игре взрослых волшебников и стать ферзем.  
Песочные Часы послушно легли в руку, Гарри перевернул их и стал разглядывать, как течет обратно всемогущий песок. Ему больше не казалось, что происходящее вокруг — обман. В конце концов, не так уж важно, кто передал ему в руки артефакт, главное то, как он воспользуется этим артефактом.  
Время текло вспять, Гарри внимательно следил за потоком событий.  
Вот утекает смерть Седрика, и они снова идут на Чемпионат Мира по Квиддичу.  
Вот растворяется в тени зловещий Грим.  
Вот улетает из Тайной Комнаты Фоукс.  
Вот платформа девять и три четверти.  
Вот дом дяди Вернона и тети Петуньи.  
Кровать, набор игрушечных солдатиков.  
Гарри сжал Песочные Часы, хрупкое стекло треснуло, время замерло и драгоценная пыль рассыпалась на пол.  
— Поторапливайся! — крикнула из кухни тетя Петунья.  
Песчинки уничтоженного артефакта под ногами исчезали. Гарри подумал, что «Пророк» совершенно не зря заставил отца Луны снять тираж — вряд ли Песочных Часов хватило бы для переигрывания выборов год за годом.  
— Если ты немедленно не выйдешь, останешься без завтрака! — завопила тетя Петунья.  
Гарри открыл дверь чулана и высунул нос. Самым очевидным исходом для него был скандал. Дурсли скандалили по любому поводу, но увидев его шестнадцатилетним они, должно быть…  
Тетя Петунья нависла над Гарри и разразилась безжалостной тирадой о том, что он отравляет своим существованием их счастливую тихую жизнь, и такая безалаберность является сущей неблагодарностью для взрослого десятилетнего мальчика.  
Гарри посмотрел на свои руки, на одежду, на разъяренное до обычной степени лицо тети Петуньи, привычно вжал голову в плечи и поплелся к двери. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что он найдет там. Песочные Часы оказались уникальным артефактом. И, к счастью или к сожалению, Гермионы для расспросов под рукой не окажется еще месяц.  
— Чего ты там копаешься? — возмутился из гостиной дядя Вернон.  
Гарри знал, что сегодня они сядут за стол и будут ждать, пока он принесет им почту. И он, разумеется, принесет им почту. Всю, за исключением одного-единственного письма.


	2. Эффект бабочки

Объясняя действие маховика времени два года назад и три года вперед, Гермиона говорила, что самое важное — никогда не сталкиваться с собой из другой реальности. Гарри сидел за столом, невозмутимо пил чай и грыз сухарик, притворяясь десятилетним. Он надеялся, что сейчас маленький Гарри не позвонит в дверь и не расскажет, что в пути его остановили хулиганы, поэтому он, мол, задержался. Тогда они встретятся, сойдут с ума и закончат в Больнице Святого Мунго рядом с палатой родителей Невилла.  
— Скоро надо будет купить Дадли учебники, — заявил дядя Вернон. Тетя Петунья подхватила его своевременную инициативу и стала щебетать о том, что можно было бы купить Дадлику еще пару комплектов формы. Объект непомерной заботы тем временем смотрел очередное шоу по телевизору.  
Гарри посмотрел на них и невольно улыбнулся. Он и забыл, что пять лет назад его волновало только что скажут дядя с тетей. Не было Волдеморта, а погибшие родители казались просто статистическим пунктом мировых катастроф. Тогда он еще не видел в зеркале, как они стояли рядом с ним, не слышал их голоса в пылу сражения с Томом на кладбище.  
— Чего лыбишься? — огрызнулся Дадли, и благодушное настроение тут же покинуло Гарри. Действительно, много лет назад у него еще не было смертельного врага, многократно превосходящего по силе, но уже тогда у него был другой враг, менее смертоносный, но такой же назойливый.  
— Просто завидую тебе, — ляпнул Гарри.  
Тетя Петунья и дядя Вернон замолчали и обернулись к племяннику. Гарри поправил сломанные очки, вздохнул и продолжил пить чай.  
— Чего? — переспросил Дадли, явно не понимая, о чем идет речь.  
— Просто я завидую, что у тебя есть мама и папа, которые о тебе заботятся и хотят купить тебе еще одну школьную форму, — как можно отчетливей ответил Гарри.  
Дурсли промолчали, но Гарри почувствовал, что первые семена упали на благодатную почву. Через минуту, так и не получив исчерпывающего ответа на свой вопрос, Дадли вернулся к просмотру телепередачи, Дурсли начали склоку по вопросу покупок, а Гарри незаметно ушел в чулан.  
Письмо легло на колени. Гарри развернул его и прочел знакомый до боли текст. Вот как просто было заполучить его тогда. Достаточно обмануть людей, которые всю жизнь тихо ненавидели его и скрывали страшную правду ради собственного благополучия. Один маленький обман, и сколько сэкономлено сил.  
Неровным почерком на обороте письма он написал:  
«Прошу отправить ко мне волшебника, мои тетя и дядя не верят в волшебство. Гарри Поттер. Чулан под лестницей»  
Он пытался как можно лучше представить свои мысли пять лет назад и, возможно, вышло не так уж красиво, но для Школы Чародейства и Волшебства это будет выглядеть убедительней, чем пространное сочинение в духе тех, что задает профессор Макгонагалл. Удовлетворенный результатом, он спрятал записку в брюки и вышел в гостиную, где Дурсли продолжали ругаться, обсуждая необходимость покупки нового телевизора для Дадли.  
— Чего тебе? — строго спросил дядя Вернон, разглядывая ожидающего Гарри.  
— Я бы хотел сходить к миссис Фигг, — заявил Гарри, старательно изображая десятилетнего. — Вчера она сказала, что у нее умерла кошка.  
Вторая за сегодняшний день ложь далась куда легче первой. Дядя Вернон долго обдумывал услышанное, не смог найти подвоха и велел Гарри возвращаться к обеду, чтобы помочь тете Петунье на кухне.  
— Ты даже не слушаешь меня, Вернон! — возглас тети раздался за спиной уходящего Гарри.  
Хорошая сторона его детства заключалась в том, что он никому не был нужен. Плохая заключалась в том же.  
В доме миссис Фигг как всегда пахло капустой. Раньше Гарри видел в этом только дурной запах, но теперь, зная положение сквибов в обществе, догадывался, что капуста всего лишь отражала достаток миссис Фигг. Такие, как она, считались изгоями. Было сложно поверить, что именно сквиба Дамблдор оставил приглядывать за Мальчиком-который-выжил, но этот вопрос Гарри решил отложить на потом.  
После того, как миссис Фигг налила ему чай и положила очередной деревянный кекс, он достал письмо из Хогвартса и протянул его старухе.  
— Понимаете, миссис Фигг, мои тетя и дядя запрещают мне говорить обо всяких странных вещах. Может, вы знаете, что оно означает?  
Простодушная миссис Фигг — почти такая же, какой он запомнил ее в Визенгамоте — приняла пергамент и печально улыбнулась. Интересно, сколько ждут своего письма сквибы? Куда отправляют учиться их? Десятилетний Гарри тряхнул головой, выбивая из нее шестнадцатилетнего.  
— Да-да, я знаю, что это. Давай-ка я налью себе немного бренди.  
Миссис Фигг удалилась, и Гарри, старательно раскрошив руками деревянный кекс, стал ожидать длинной истории. Старушка не подвела его и выложила, как на духу, все, что сама знала о Хогвартсе. Вспоминая свое первое знакомство со Школой Чародейства и Волшебства, явившейся ночью во время бури в виде великана с растрепанной шевелюрой, Гарри подумал, что Дамблдор чересчур много поставил на эффект неожиданности. Куда проще было отправить миссис Фигг в дом Дурслей, чтобы старушка незаметно вручила письмо. До нее никому не было дела.  
— Отправлю им сову, чтобы они прислали кого-нибудь из учителей, — подвела итог миссис Фигг, совершенно очарованная тем, что донесла до юного волшебника столь важные сведения, и тут же удалилась на второй этаж. Гарри, продолжая крошить кекс, терпеливо ждал.  
Спустя пару часов ему все же пришлось вернуться к Дурслям и помогать тете Петунье готовить обед. В основном вся помощь сводилась к тому, что он делал что-нибудь «неправильно», тетя с присущим ей остервенением кидалась на эту оплошность, ее настроение повышалось, и это, надо думать, улучшало вкус будущей еды. Гарри поглядывал на часы и пытался сосредоточиться на стейке, который нужно было переворачивать ровно в ту секунду, которую тетя Петунья считала подходящей. Секундная стрелка отсчитывала время, которое бездарно пропадало с точки зрения новой магической войны. Когда три стейка были готовы и подошел черед тонюсенького кусочка мяса из обрезка для самого Гарри, в дверь постучали.   
Хорошим знаком было уже то, что некто, явившийся на порог к Дурслям, не был в курсе устройства звонка или игнорировал его. Тетя Петунья, пока еще не ощутившая ничего необычного, направилась открывать дверь, предварительно сняв передник. Гарри остался у плиты и стал прислушиваться к возне в коридоре.  
Открылась дверь, тетя вежливо поприветствовала гостя, а затем послышался ее фирменный истошный визг, и на этот звук из гостиной в коридор побежал дядя Вернон. Они заголосили на разные лады, стали доказывать что-то гостю, но Гарри продолжал методично переворачивать мясо на сковороде, полагая, что именно так должен вести себя ничего не понимающий десятилетний ребенок. Неподалеку от него, упершись взглядом в экран, смотрел передачу Дадли.  
Гарри решил воспользоваться минуткой и проверить одну из родившихся в его голове теорий, связанную с воспитанием кузена:  
— Дадли, скажи, а какие передачи тебе нравятся больше всего?  
— Чего? — Дадли отвлекся от экрана и просверлил Гарри непонимающим взглядом. В предыдущей версии своей жизни Гарри счел бы этот взгляд суровым и не предвещающим ничего хорошего, но теперь их разделяла пропасть в пять лет, и это автоматически давало фору.  
— Хотел узнать, какие передачи тебе больше всего нравятся? — он повторил вопрос.  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал Дадли, явно огорошенный такой репликой от кузена. Гарри следил за тем, как рождается на плотном лбу тяжелая складка и надеялся, что легкие дозы задумчивости сделают Дадли хоть немного похожим на человека к тому времени, когда находиться в одном доме с Гарри будет опасно для жизни.  
— Гарри Поттер! — завопил из коридора дядя Вернон. — Немедленно иди сюда!  
Гарри отправился в коридор, предварительно выключив плиту. По пути он пригладил волосы и поправил очки, как делал всегда, с тех самых пор, как у него появились волосы и очки. Хотя бы что-то осталось в нем неизменным за пять лет.  
— Гарри, ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать? — сурово начала тетя Петунья, загородив своей фигурой гостя. Остроконечная шляпа с пером выдавала в госте профессора Макгонагалл, но Гарри помнил, что знать об этом ему не положено.  
— Я закончил готовить, тетя Петунья, — невозмутимо ответил он.   
Тетя пристыжено опустила взгляд, что означало ее скудные дипломатические успехи в состоявшемся разговоре с профессором. Гарри представлял себе эту битву декана факультета смельчаков и женщины, которую Распределяющая Шляпа отправила бы в Слизерин, едва заметив в Большом Зале. К несчастью, без вреда для конспирации подслушать этот разговор было невозможно. Гарри решил быть осторожным в каждой мелочи, чтобы оставить себе простор для маневра на случай нужды. Происходящее было похоже на веселую игру, в которой он уже знал все фигуры, но мог заново составить партию от начала до конца.  
— Мистер Поттер? — вежливо окликнула заслоненная тетей и дядей Макгонагалл. — Рада с вами познакомиться! Меня зовут профессор Минерва Макгонагалл, я — преподаватель Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, в которую вы были приняты. Рада сообщить вам…  
— Он никуда не поедет! — взвизгнула тетя Петунья и к удовольствию Гарри умчалась вверх по лестнице. Раздался грохот захлопнувшейся двери.  
Дядя Вернон, оставшись в меньшинстве, решил не вмешиваться в ход событий, только сверлил волшебницу суровым взглядом.  
— Очень приятно познакомиться, — сказал Гарри, от души радуясь, что для беседы с Дурслями направили Макгонагалл, а не Хагрида, поскольку повторная встреча с великаном могла пустить псу под хвост весь амбициозный план.  
Дополнительный месяц, учебники, практика… Ему нужно было обогнать Гермиону Грейнджер до того, как они окажутся в одном поезде первого сентября, чтобы произвести на нее впечатление, но не привлечь внимание Министерства неожиданными познаниями.  
— Мне тоже приятно, мистер Поттер, — вежливо улыбнулась профессор.  
— Скажите, а мне нужно будет что-нибудь покупать для этой школы? В письме было сказано про сову, — он обернулся к дяде Вернону.  
— Мы ничего не будем ему покупать! — дядя Вернон топнул ногой, но наткнулся на вежливую улыбку Макгонагалл, потряс руками в грозной растерянности и побежал по лестнице вслед за женой.  
— У меня нет денег, — Гарри опустил взгляд к полу. Ему пришло в голову, что профессор Макгонагалл вполне могла использовать легилименцию. Иначе объяснить ее успех в воспитании близнецов Уизли было сложно. С другой стороны, вряд ли превосходный легилимент сможет долго руководить Гриффиндором без вреда для душевного равновесия.  
Уличать Гарри во лжи Макгонагалл не стала. Он узнал от нее о том, что в банке магического сообщества осталось хранилище его семьи, где, вероятно, находятся сбережения Поттеров.  
— Мамы с папой? — безжалостно мучая собственную совесть, спросил Гарри.   
Растрогать Макгонагалл оказалось не так просто, как он предполагал. Профессор сухо кашлянула и без подробностей, придерживаясь общедоступной информации, рассказала Гарри о том, как погибли его родители, кем они были, и как она, их непосредственный учитель, сожалеет о случившемся.  
Отвечая профессору версией Дурслей про автокатастрофу, он хотел промотать время вперед. Дальше, дальше, туда, где он сможет получить доступ к учебникам, погрузиться в историю первой магической войны, сможет изучить организацию Ордена, прошлое Дамблдора и других его членов.  
— Скажите, вы могли бы помочь мне с этим хранилищем родителей? — спросил Гарри, выдержав подходящую моменту печальную паузу.  
Вместо положенной слезы Макгонагалл объяснила, что ее ждет много важных дел перед началом учебного года, но она обязательно пришлет ответственного сотрудника, который поможет Гарри разобраться в изгибах Косого Переулка.  
— Он придет в субботу, к полудню, не забудьте подготовиться, мистер Поттер, — сказала она перед тем, как попрощаться.  
Гарри понял, кто придет к нему в субботу в полдень. Помечая очередной день галочкой бессмысленных потерь, он улегся спать под ворчание Дурслей и стал надеяться, что Хагрид будет более разумен в их вторую первую встречу.


	3. Рациональное мышление

Пока тянулись бессмысленные «досубботние» дни, в голове Гарри обрастал деталями коварный план по предотвращению череды катастроф в Хогвартсе. После того, как стало окончательно ясно, что Песочные Часы не имели к нарглам ни малейшего отношения и были суровой магической реальностью, мысли Гарри неизбежно привели его к необходимости рациональных решений.  
Понукаемый каждое утро тетей Петуньей, получающий знакомые подзатыльники от дяди Вернона, огорошивающий между делом Дадли сложными вопросами, Мальчик-который-продолжал-жить готовился к войне. Пока эта война существовала только в его голове, но так было даже лучше. Впервые он сам мог спланировать все, от начала до конца, имея фору в пять лет, что даже по меркам Дамблдора наверняка было серьезным преимуществом.  
Первая из идей касалась именно Дамблдора. Гарри вспомнил, как исчезает в пламени феникса мудрый директор, и подумал о том, что было бы, если бы Дамблдор узнал о пяти годах действий разных темных волшебников. Чего стоит уже хотя бы то, что Дамблдор, узнав о предательстве Питера Петтигрю, сможет в считанные часы вытащить Сириуса из Азкабана, предотвратить возвращение Волдеморта с помощью кровавого ритуала и даже само Пророчество Трелони об этом возвращении. План был хорош всем, за исключением того, что в этом плане самому Гарри оставалось только сходить к директору и выложить ему события последних дней. Затем он снова пойдет на первый курс Хогвартса, будет ругаться со Снейпом на зельеварении и мечтать, что Макгонагалл выберет его ловцом Гриффиндора второй раз.  
Помогало размышлять и то, что тетя Петунья подсовывала Гарри работу сразу же, как он выполнял предыдущее поручение. Возможно, она хотела компенсировать свое трусливое поведение в славный вечер знакомства с профессором из Хогвартса. Или же Гарри просто успел позабыть, как издевались над ним родственники в глубоком детстве. В любом случае, руки Гарри все время были чем-то заняты, и это позволяло ему предаваться размышлениям и не вызывать ненужных подозрений у окружающих.  
— А куда ты поедешь? — спросил его Дадли в четверг вечером. Кузену хватило ума задать этот вопрос, когда поблизости не было отца с матерью.  
— В Школу Чародейства и Волшебства, — охотно ответил Гарри.  
— Ты будешь волшебником? — Дадли вновь смешно нахмурился, сопоставляя полученные факты.  
— Еще не знаю, — ответил Гарри и пожал плечами, — может, у меня ничего не получится.  
Совершенно сбитый с толку таким ответом, Дадли пошел обратно. Гарри понял, что маленький кузен в первую очередь туп, а уже во вторую — жесток и жаден. Жестокость с жадностью пришли к нему как неизбежное следствие. Никому не приходило в голову общаться с Дадли, как с равным, воспитывать его и рассказывать ему поучительные истории. На секунду он даже испытал к кузену жалость.  
— Неудачник! — крикнул Дадли из своей комнаты, прежде чем захлопнул дверь. Жалость к нему мгновенно улетучилась.  
В ночь на субботу Гарри понял, что совершил чудовищную ошибку. Хагрид должен был явиться к нему во вторник ночью, а в среду они должны были отправиться в Косой Переулок. Время перестало идти так, как должно было. Хоть он и не встретился с самим собой, но что будет, если Хагрид не окажется в Банке Гринготтс в среду утром? Ведь грабитель будет там в среду. В прошлом, то есть в будущем, через четыре дня профессор Квиррелл разминулся с Хагридом на считанные часы. Что если в новой версии событий Волдеморт получит эликсир бессмертия? Эта мысль поразила Гарри так сильно, что он не смог заснуть и всю ночь размышлял о том, как можно предотвратить катастрофу. К утру его посетила идея.  
— Ого, Гарри, я думал, что ты немного…  
— Здравствуйте, Гарри — это я, — Мальчик-который-притворялся подал голос из-за спины кузена. Хагрид добродушно расхохотался и начал втискиваться в дверной проем.  
— Думаю, нам будет лучше сразу пойти за покупками, — заявил Гарри и, отстранив Дадли, пошел к выходу. Позади перешептывались тетя Петунья и дядя Вернон. Возражать они не стали, но прежде, чем захлопнулась дверь, дядя еще раз уточнил, что не будет оплачивать никаких покупок.  
— Не очень-то дружелюбно, — заметил Хагрид, когда они шли по улице.  
— Мне очень жаль, — искренне ответил Гарри.  
По дороге они разговорились. Гарри старался подмечать все, что должно было вызвать в нем искреннее изумление, и по мере сил изумлялся. Хагрид рассказывал о своем давнем знакомстве с Гарри, о Дамблдоре, о том, что в Хогвартсе непременно Гарри обретет друзей и будет счастлив.  
Когда они прибыли к Дырявому Котлу, Гарри наслушался историй Хагрида и так устал, что еле удерживал в голове свой стройный план. Бессонная ночь и болтовня добродушного великана давали отличный эффект, но в пабе Гарри мгновенно проснулся. Ему хватило одного взгляда в дальний угол, чтобы заметить там профессора Квиррелла.  
Хагрид торопливо шел через зал, явно желая поскорей показать маленькому волшебнику все чудеса Косого Переулка, но Гарри не мог пройти мимо такой возможности. Песочные Часы, которые до сего момента казались просто издевкой безумного мага с факультета Рэйвенкло, впервые предоставили ему реальную возможность кое-что изменить. И это кое-что не касалось бытовых неурядиц вроде проблемы с письмами, это было нечто очень серьезное.  
— Хагрид, можно мне воды? — как можно жалобней попросил Гарри.  
Великан покряхтел, огляделся и велел Гарри сесть за свободный стол. Усаживаясь, Мальчик-который-притворялся постарался выбрать место, с которого хорошо было видно, что делает профессор.  
— Послушайте, вы говорили, что мои родители… что вы их хорошо знали, — Гарри посмотрел на великана печальными глазами. — Расскажите мне что-нибудь о них.  
Претворяя в жизнь свой план, Гарри поглядывал на профессора Квиррелла. В прошлый раз Хагрид первым делом отправился знакомить их друг с другом. Почему же теперь этого не происходит? Могло ли случиться так, что в субботу Хагрид и Квиррелл еще не были знакомы сами?  
— Ну, твоя мама, — Хагрид тяжело вздохнул, — она была очень доброй волшебницей. Доброй, понимающей…  
Гарри продолжал смотреть в сторону Квиррелла. Шрам обжигала знакомая боль. Вспомнив об уроках Снейпа, Гарри попытался защититься от чужого воздействия. Боль осталась, но стала тупой — так болит свежий синяк или старая рана.  
— Дело в том, что на мой День рождения… — начал Гарри, но его перебил радостный вскрик.  
— Профессор Квиррелл! — обрадовался Хагрид.  
Коря себя за чрезмерную подозрительность, Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Квиррелла. Конечно, он предусмотрел, что Хагрид может не знать Квиррелла — это было бы очень рационально, допустить такое. То, что не пришло ему в голову, а должно было прийти в первую очередь — Хагрид не заметил Квиррелла. Хагрид никогда не был особенно чутким и внимательным человеком. Учитывая происшествие с гиппогрифом и воспитание Пушка, нельзя было назвать Хагрида чрезвычайно бдительным.  
Профессор Квиррелл с явной неохотой приближался. Гарри догадывался, что в голове у него сейчас странный, противоречивый диалог. Волдеморт еще не выпил достаточно крови единорога, чтобы действовать против воли Квиррелла. Подходящий момент для того, чтобы…  
— Познакомься, Гарри, это твой будущий преподаватель по Защите от Темных Искусств, — со счастливой улыбкой объявил Хагрид.  
Гарри бросился вперед и схватил профессора Квиррелла двумя руками прежде, чем сбитый с толку волшебник смог предпринять хоть что-то. Руки профессора обожгло древней магией, а Гарри, обрадованный тем, как отлично началось спасение мира, кинулся Квирреллу на шею. С мрачным, зловещим шипением действие проклятья древней магии распространялось по всему телу профессора. Гарри отступил на пару шагов, выждал секунду и стал истошно визжать. Многие в пабе присоединились к его крику.  
— Что за чертовщина? — Хагрид, явно сбитый с толку происходящим, поспешил загородить собой Гарри. Выглядывать из-за великана Гарри не решился — это могло вызвать подозрение.  
Хагрид постоял минуту, тяжело дыша и выставив вперед свой смешной зонтик, большинство посетителей паба убежало, некоторые — на улицы маггловского Лондона, некоторые — в Косой Переулок.  
— Я уже вызвал авроров, Хагрид, думаю, тебе лучше подождать снаружи, — сказал Том, владелец Дырявого Котла.  
Гарри хотелось увидеть, что происходит по другую сторону Хагрида, но, не вызывая дополнительных подозрений, сделать это было невозможно. На помощь пришел шрам — боль постепенно утихла, а потом исчезла вовсе, и Гарри счел это хорошим признаком. Даже если Темный Лорд не погиб, даже если ему удастся найти себе новое тело, немного времени на спокойную подготовку удалось выиграть. Тихая, маленькая победа, о которой никто не знает. Никто, кроме Гарри. Он почувствовал, что искренне радуется, и это было странное чувство. Совсем рядом лежал, вероятно, убитый волшебник, который не успел еще сотворить ничего по-настоящему страшного. Его единственным преступлением было то, что он оказался слабее Волдеморта. Гарри испытал укол совести, но тут же одернул себя. Именно ради таких моментов он использовал Часы.  
— Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Хагрид, когда они оказались снаружи.  
— Я не понимаю, что произошло с профессором Квиррелом, — ответил Гарри. Отчасти это не было ложью — он действительно плохо представлял себе, как работали наложенные на него чары. Несмотря на все объяснения на кладбище и туманные реплики Дамблдора этот вопрос был куда сложней, чем объяснение действия Патронуса или Непростительных Проклятий.  
— Сейчас прибудут авроры, а мне надо отправить сову…  
— Рубеус! — из-за спины великана раздался голос Аластора Муди. Аврора, одного из самых сильных и мудрых волшебников с магическим глазом, который мог замечать даже то, что не видели другие люди. Гарри почувствовал, как сердце забилось сильнее обычного, и это было очень кстати. Когда от твоих прикосновений умирает преподаватель по Защите от Темных Искусств, стоит заволноваться.  
— Аластор, что произошло?  
— Откуда мне знать! Это ты стоял там, как чурбан, пока на твоих глазах… Ого! Кого я вижу, Гарри Поттер! — взгляд Муди скользнул по Гарри и тут же вернулся к Хагриду. — Ты привел сюда мальчика перед его первым путешествием в Хогвартс?  
— Да, так и было, пока…  
— Отлично! Превосходно! — Аластор подошел к испуганному до ужаса мальчику и с восхищенным видом протянул ему руку. — Очень рад познакомиться, Гарри. Я — Аластор Муди, Грозный Глаз — так меня называют. Смекаешь? — Он указал пальцем на свой искусственный глаз и мрачно расхохотался.   
Гарри вздрогнул, для этого ему не пришлось притворяться.  
— Каково, а! Мальчишка не успел зайти в Косой Переулок, а уже творит подвиги! Отлично, Гарри, просто отлично! — Муди явно был восхищен, и это нужно было повернуть себе на пользу, но Гарри боялся вставить лишнее слово, чтобы не выдать себя ненароком.  
— Подвиги? О чем ты говоришь? — Хагрид пришел ему на помощь.  
— Совершенно ясно, что это была темная магия. Да, мрачная, темная. Ребята еще разбираются с остат… кгхм, с местом преступления, — Муди торопливо поправил себя и откашлялся. — Ну, пойду помогу им.  
— Так что все-таки произошло? — подал голос Гарри.  
— О, Гарри, мы еще сами не уверены, — важно начал Хагрид, но Муди перебил его.  
— В Хогвартсе тебе расскажут много всякого о темных волшебниках, Гарри, но я скажу так. Видишь такого — беги или убивай! Вот именно так ты сейчас и сделал!  
— Я не понимаю, — как можно растеряннее спросил Гарри.  
— Это был темный волшебник! И ты сумел победить его. Ясно, почему даже Волдеморт не мог с тобой справиться.   
— Волдеморт? Темный волшебник? — Гарри старательно делал вид, что он — Дадли, и даже самый простой вопрос может поставить его в тупик. На минувшей неделе кузен преподал ему настоящий мастер-класс в этом деле.  
— Хагрид, уведи парнишку отсюда, рано ему смотреть на такие вещи, — нахмурился Муди. Он явно был огорчен, что Гарри не проявляет энтузиазма по поводу своей победы.  
— Но нам ведь нужно купить все для Хогвартса: волшебную палочку, книги… — возразил Хагрид.  
— У него даже не было волшебной палочки?! — восхитился Муди. — Невероятно! Гарри Поттер, тебя ждет великая судьба!  
Гарри, подталкиваемый Хагридом в спину, двинулся прочь от Дырявого Котла. Мысли вертелись вокруг только что совершенного преступления. Он накинулся на профессора Квиррелла, сжег его при помощи древних чар и рисковал теперь стать центром всеобщего внимания не только из-за того, что в первый год жизни победил одного темного волшебника, но еще и из-за того, что в десять лет победил «другого». Разве объяснишь Муди, что это был один и тот же волшебник? И что этого волшебника придется побеждать еще очень много раз? Нет, в этом случае Муди запрет его в своем кабинете в Министерстве и будет учить Непростительным Заклятьям до самого совершеннолетия. Нужен был новый план. Нужно было сделать так, чтобы внимание, из-за которого он всегда оказывался в центре событий, каким-то образом перешло на других.  
— Вот что, Гарри, — сказал вдруг Хагрид, — не стоит тебе об этом думать. Не знаю, что там произошло. Профессор Квиррелл пришел к нам в Хогвартс недавно. Я его и не знал почти. Видно, не такой уж он был хороший человек. Ну, а то, что с ним случилось — ты тут ни при чем.  
— Но разве мне не нужно дать показания?  
— Показания? — удивленно переспросил Хагрид.  
— Да, ведь…  
— Видишь ли, Гарри, пока ты еще не стал взрослым волшебником, Министерство Магии внимательно следит за тобой. Так что, где бы ты ни был, ты можешь быть уверен, что ты в безопасности.   
— То есть…  
— Если кому понадобятся твои… эм, показания, то всегда можно с тобой связаться и расспросить обо всем. Пока мы там будем только мешаться.  
— Значит, нам лучше вернуться домой?  
— Да! — ответил Хагрид, но было видно, что эта идея его самого не посетила бы еще долго. — Да, лучше бы нам вернуться домой. Знаешь что, у тебя ведь скоро День рожденья, так? Вот как мы поступим. Ты пока отдохнешь у родственников, а я вернусь в Хогвартс, разузнаю, что к чему, а на твой День рожденья мы сходим в Косой Переулок. Будет здорово! Вот увидишь, будет просто отлично!  
По пути обратно и сидя в чулане под хихиканье Дадли, который радовался, что кузен вернулся с пустыми руками, Гарри надеялся, что к нему придет чувство удовлетворения. Все же Песочные Часы позволили остановить череду опасных событий. Теперь профессор Квиррелл не выпустит тролля, подвергая риску сотни учеников. Теперь…   
— Гермиона! — воскликнул Гарри, подпрыгивая в постели.  
Теперь Гермионе не придется спасаться от тролля, а Рону — использовать заклятье левитации для ее защиты. Они не станут друзьями. Луна считала, что нужно собрать весь Отряд Дамблдора, а Гарри близок к тому, что ему не удастся вернуть даже лучшего друга. Он схватил с полки игрушечных солдатиков, расставил их на постели и начал думать.


	4. Косой Переулок

На свой День рождения Гарри получил необычайно дорогой подарок. Тетя Петунья сухо поздравила его и, старательно изображая на лице отвращение, отвела в новую комнату.  
— Теперь будешь жить здесь. Поздравляю.  
В прошлый раз передача недвижимости проходила в менее торжественной обстановке, и Гарри пришлось самостоятельно избавлять часть пространства от хлама. Сейчас в комнате вполне можно было жить, а на столике у кровати даже стояло небольшое пирожное с одной зажженной свечкой. Будь он десятилетним, он тут же отметил бы про себя все недостатки, но перед лицом надвигающейся войны и после всего, что он узнал о Дурслях, Гарри испытал неожиданный прилив благодарности.  
— Большое спасибо, тетя Петунья! — воскликнул он, обнял тетю и побежал задувать свечу. Дверь позади него хлопнула слабее обычного.  
В обед явился Хагрид. Он воспользовался дверным звонком, чем немало поразил дядю Вернона.  
— Гарри Поттер! Это к тебе! — крикнул главный Дурсль и пошел в гостиную — читать газету. У Гарри появилось нехорошее подозрение, что дядя не пойдет на работу и не оставит свою семью на растерзание шарлатанам-магам до тех пор, пока Гарри не уедет в Хогвартс.  
Хагрид повел его знакомой дорогой. Было странно идти с ним в Косой Переулок в третий раз. По дороге великан рассказал о том, что Дамблдор велел ему заверить Гарри, что ничего страшного не произошло в Дырявом Котле.  
— Но ведь там, кажется, погиб человек, — возразил Гарри. Наверняка так поступают все одиннадцатилетние мальчики, если три дня назад видели, как взрослый человек рассыпается в прах от одного прикосновения.  
— Ну, видишь ли, сейчас этим занимается Министерство, — ответил Хагрид, не вдаваясь в подробности. Гарри представил себе, как Дамблдор пытается понять, что произошло в Дырявом Котле, как Грозный Глаз по крупицам собирает сведения, как допрашивают самого Хагрида, и понял основную прелесть ситуации, где никто не воспринимает тебя всерьез. Естественно никто не спросит его: «Как ты убил преподавателя по Защите от Темных Искусств? Зачем ты это сделал? Признавайся!». Это было бы абсурдом. Даже Волдеморт успешно выпустился из школы, несмотря на все, что успел натворить, несмотря даже на смерть Миртл. Пока ты маленький ничего не понимающий мальчик, никто не будет лезть к тебе с серьезными вопросами. Том Риддл понял это гораздо раньше Гарри, но у Тома Риддла не было Песочных Часов.  
Владелец Дырявого Котла махнул им рукой в знак приветствия. В помещении было необычайно людно. Гарри шел позади Хагрида и чувствовал на себе десятки взглядов. Много волшебников и волшебниц пришли в его день рождения в место, о котором — он был уверен — уже раструбил «Пророк». Они тихо наблюдали за тем, как идет в Косой Переулок Мальчик-который-выжил.  
— За Гарри Поттера! — крикнул один из волшебников. Его реплику подхватили остальные. Краснея от смущения, Гарри добрался до стены, отделяющей Магический Лондон от маггловской части и стал следить за тем, как открывает проход Хагрид.  
— Добро пожаловать! — воскликнул великан, когда проем открылся и они смогли пройти внутрь.  
Люди в Косом Переулке, к счастью для Гарри, были заняты своими делами. Он уже знал, что первым делом отправится в Гринготтс. Хагрид вел его и рассказывал, что Джеймс и Лили Поттер были талантливыми волшебниками. Они успели многое сделать за свою жизнь, хоть эта жизнь и была короткой, и Гарри может гордиться своими родителями.  
Принять все это за чистую монету пять лет назад было проще, чем сейчас. Гарри вспомнил свое непреднамеренное вмешательство в воспоминания Снейпа. Увидел отца, который издевался над слизеринцем. Воспоминание больно задело его, и Хагрид, заметив, что его маленький спутник грустит, решил приободрить Гарри:  
— Тебе нравятся совы, а?  
В банке Гарри забрал столько галеонов, сколько поместилось в кармане. Его посетило нехорошее ощущение, что следующий поход в Косой Переулок будет возможен только через год. Конечно, если он хочет всего лишь скупить все сладости Хогвартс-экспресса, как в прошлый раз, этих денег хватит, но если ему понадобится оборотное зелье, сыворотка правды или бытовые магические артефакты взрослых — что делать тогда?  
Хагрид не слишком всматривался, сколько денег берет с собой Гарри, зато строго следил, чтобы его маленькое секретное задание от Дамблдора осталось в тайне. Крюкохват проводил их к нужному хранилищу, и Гарри увидел, как заветный сверток кочует в карман великана. Дамблдор был странным человеком: он отправил сквиба следить за Гарри, а Хагрида — перевезти философский камень. Похоже, директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства тоже понимал, как важно, когда тебя не воспринимают всерьез.  
Косой Переулок был почти родным, и все же экскурсия Хагрида заинтересовала Гарри. Котлы, хрустальные флаконы, весы, книги… первокурснику нужен был только стандартный набор, но Гарри твердо решил, что не будет ограничивать себя. Пусть думают, что он, получив большое наследство, стал транжирой.  
— Гарри, я отлучусь на минутку, а ты пока подбери мантию, — сказал Хагрид и скрылся в толпе. Одиннадцатилетний Гарри обязательно испугался бы, но шестнадцатилетний понял, что может остановить еще один маятник, не позволив ему расшататься до непозволительных оборотов.   
На стуле, окруженный манипуляциями ассистентки мадам Малкин, стоял Драко Малфой. Он смотрел на Гарри без злости, с интересом.  
— Тоже в Хогвартс? — спросил Драко.  
— Да, первый год, — ответил Гарри, стараясь быть дружелюбным.  
— Я тоже, — Драко кивнул.  
— Сначала я думал, что меня разыгрывают, — доверительно сообщил Гарри.  
Малфой, почуяв недоброе, скривился, словно съел лимон. Презрение на его детском лице выглядело совсем не так впечатляюще, как на лице Люциуса, который мог запугать Корнелиуса Фаджа и Хагрида.  
— Ты — маггл?  
— Нет, — Гарри печально покивал. — Я вырос у магглов. Я сирота. Мои родители погибли, когда я был совсем маленький, и меня отдали дяде и тете.  
— Пфф, — Драко явно был сбит с толку и не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, перед ним был волшебник, с другой — он явно имел отношение к магглам.  
— Ужасные люди, — добавил Гарри, подливая масла в огонь, — держали меня в чулане. Жаль, что у меня нет других родственников.  
Драко долго размышлял над услышанным и, наконец, выдавил из себя совершенно несвойственное роду Малфоев слово:  
— Сочувствую.  
— Да уж, — многозначительно отозвался Гарри. — Кстати, я — Гарри, Гарри Поттер. Приятно познакомиться!  
И он протянул руку человеку, которого мечтал убить так часто, что уже сбился со счету. Драко ошарашенно посмотрел на него, протянул руку в ответ и пожал ее.  
— Драко Малфой, рад познакомиться.  
Мадам Малкин тут же велела им не вертеться.  
— Не знал, что ты поступаешь в этом году, — выпалил Малфой, совершенно сбитый с толку.  
— Я тоже не знал, — ответил Гарри и рассмеялся. Драко подхватил его смех. Они стояли у мадам Малкин, смеялись, и только один из них помнил, что через год Драко назовет Гермиону грязнокровкой и будет искренне надеяться, что василиск убьет ее. Гарри прервал свои размышления и попытался подумать о том, будет ли Малфой действительно искренне надеяться на это или же просто он будет делать вид. Песочные Часы задали ему задачу, с которой вряд ли справилась бы даже Гермиона.  
Из задумчивости его вывел Хагрид с Буклей в клетке. Они отправились к Оливандеру, Гарри выслушал историю своей волшебной палочки, поблагодарил мастера и вышел в Косой Переулок. Ему казалось, что они не расставались с палочкой. Ничего особенного словно и не произошло.  
Куда больший интерес у него вызвали магазины, которые он игнорировал раньше. Ему довелось погулять по Переулку только перед третьим курсом, когда Дырявый Котел приютил его от посягательств собственного крестного. Гарри бродил от лавки к лавке и чувствовал по вздохам великана, что тот устал от путешествия.  
— Хагрид, может быть, я погуляю здесь сам? Ты можешь подождать меня в Котле.  
— Я? Нет! Нет, Гарри, ты что! Дамблдор велел мне с тебя… в смысле, он говорил, что я должен тебе все-все рассказать. Так что мы можем тут ходить хоть до самого вечера, — он добродушно рассмеялся, маскируя свою оплошность, но Гарри уже понял, что его выходка с профессором Квирреллом запустила новый ход истории, где Хагрид неуютно чувствует себя в обществе одиннадцатилетнего вундеркинда.  
Дамблдор, конечно же, понял, что Гарри не просто так набросился на профессора. Если бы можно было знать наверняка, что Квирреллу хватит рукопожатия, Гарри не стал бы рисковать. Но он не знал, и теперь этот риск мог загнать его в угол.  
— Думаю, я зайду еще только за парой книг, и все.  
Стопка книг, целый чемодан предметов для зельеварения, одежда, клетка с Буклей — на пороге родного дома Гарри вызвал целую серию возмущенных воплей. Больше всего огорчился Дадли, которому показалось, что подарков на свой День рождения он получил меньше, чем Гарри — на свой. Тетя Петунья тут же пообещала ему, что весь месяц каждый день они будут дарить своему «Дадлику» много «замечательных подарочков». Гарри поднялся к себе, разложил книги и, махнув рукой на ужин и крики дяди Вернона, погрузился в чтение.  
«Современная история магии» оказалась скучнейшим талмудом, но Гарри старательно переписывал в тетрадь любую мелочь, которая казалось ему значительной. Ко второму часу ночи сон сморил его, и на утро он решил, что даже подготовка к войне не стоит таких изнуряющих мучений. В «Развитии и упадке Темных искусств» было куда больше сведений. Гарри удивился, что никто из преподавателей не посоветовал ему почитать эту книгу, пока он учился в Хогвартсе в первый раз. Начиная понимать, что очень полезно быть незаметным, он заодно понял, что до сих пор был незаметен для очень и очень многих. Почему эту книгу не подарила ему на Рождество Макгонагалл со словами: «Гарри, вот список людей, которые захотят убить тебя рано или поздно»? Почему эту книгу, наконец, не всучила ему под страхом проклятья щекотки Гермиона? Ведь Гермиона читала книгу, совершенно точно! Это было первым, что он узнал о Гермионе!  
Целый четверг Гарри, отложив в сторону подробное изложение деятельности Пожирателей Смерти, размышлял о том, как вели себя самые разные люди по отношению к нему. Никто не рассказал ему подробностей о минувшей войне, хотя все знали, что Гарри нарочно оградили от магического мира. Никому не пришло в голову, что Гарри следует рассказать хотя бы часть той бесценной информации, что лежит бесхозной в головах сотен волшебников.  
Рон объяснил ему, что на факультете Слизерин воспитывают плохих волшебников и намекнул, что лучше бы Гарри не попадать туда. Почему же это был Рон, а не Макгонагалл, или Хагрид, или Дамблдор? Почему никому не было дела до Гарри ровно до тех пор, пока не оказывалось слишком поздно? Ведь Распределяющая Шляпа предложила ему поступить на Слизерин, и если бы Рон буквально за несколько минут до решающего мгновенья не предупредил Гарри, он мог оказаться под опекой Северуса Снейпа в одном общежитии с Драко Малфоем, отец которого был Пожирателем Смерти!   
Он выписал перечень Пожирателей Смерти, причастность которых была доказана, а потому их фамилии можно было указывать в книге, пообещал себе выучить их до Первого сентября и перешел к более увлекательному чтению. Ему не понравились мысли, которые подкрались, стоило задуматься о чужих поступках.  
В «Магических отварах и зельях» Мышьякоффа можно было почерпнуть те бесценные сведения, о которых Снейп начнет спрашивать на первом занятии, чтобы потрепать нервы знаменитого первокурсника. Гарри открыл томик и стал внимательно читать его. Томика хватило на неделю, и теперь, даже разбуженный посреди ночи, Гарри мог ответить на любые вопросы касательно аконита, безоара и зелья для лечения фурункулов.  
Дядя и тетя почти не тревожили его за исключением тех минут, когда нужно было спуститься поесть. Возможно, Дамблдор или Макгонагалл предприняли для этого какие-то действия, возможно, сработали нехитрые уловки самого Гарри, но Дурсли предпочитали держаться от него подальше.   
Перелистав те книги, которые он и без того неплохо изучил на первом курсе, уделив внимание тем, что остались обделенными, Гарри подбирался к Первому сентября уверенными темпами. Он представлял восхищенное лицо профессора Макгонагалл, когда она увидит, как его спичка превратится в иглу на первом же занятии, недоумение Снейпа в ответ на правильные советы по извлечению безоара, восхищение Флитвика, когда Вингардиум Левиоса первым получится у Мальчика-который-выжил. Амбициозность и желание блеснуть так захватили его, что он вовремя подловил себя на тщеславии.  
Для выполнения невероятного плана по спасению магического мира нельзя повторять прежних ошибок и наступать на грабли известности. Он уже натворил дел в Дырявом Котле. Если окажется, что он — лучший первокурсник Хогвартса, на него накинутся журналисты вроде Скитер, а вся школа будет считать его зазнайкой и устраивать пакости. Теперь вместо восхищения учителей он представлял смеющихся близнецов Уизли, которые обзывали его заучкой.  
В путешествие на вокзал в чемодане отправился стандартный набор учебников, мантии, котлы и аккуратно упакованная волшебная палочка. Всё лишнее Гарри спрятал в комод и понадеялся, что Дурсли испугаются трогать вещи из магического мира.  
Возле платформы девять и три четверти в нужное время стояла семья Уизли. Гарри посмотрел на них со стороны и заметил, что они очень тесно привязаны друг к другу. Он увидел маленькую Джинни, которая через год должна будет попасть в комнату василиска. Джинни топталась на месте, держа маму за руку. Миссис Уизли, обеспокоенная как всегда, заботливо наставляла детей.   
В знакомстве с Роном было огромное преимущество — Гарри получил хотя бы часть той любви, которую могла дать настоящая семья. Но был и большой недостаток. Гарри понял, что не сможет быть настоящим другом тому, кто запросто разболтает любую тайну. Хуже всего было то, что он уже был другом Рона, но Рон даже не знал об этом. И еще хуже, вдвойне, втройне, было то, что Рону было всего одиннадцать, а Гарри — шестнадцать. И, как бы он ни хотел, повторить все то, что произошло за прежние пять лет, было уже невозможно. Гарри не сможет беззаботно лететь на метле, зная, что через год Джинни Уизли будет лежать на холодном полу Тайной Комнаты.  
— О, привет, дорогой, ты тоже в Хогвартс?  
— Да, мэм, — Гарри улыбнулся миссис Уизли и с грустью подумал, что это, возможно, их единственный диалог.  
— Первый раз, да? — она хитро прищурилась.  
— Не волнуйтесь, я знаю, как попасть на платформу, — Гарри улыбнулся ей в ответ и решительным шагом направился к барьеру. Он не мог отказать себе хотя бы в одном впечатляющем поступке.


	5. Распределяющая Шляпа

На платформе толкались родители и дети, Гарри уверенно шел вперед, зная наверняка, где будет свободное купе. Он убрал чемодан, достал из отсека с монетами пару сиклей, уселся на место возле окна и стал ждать, пока тронется поезд.   
Родители махали на прощание детям, Гарри вспомнил, что через некоторое время сможет вызволить Сириуса, и тогда-то можно будет отправляться в Хогвартс в сопровождении крестного. Приезжать к нему на праздники, получать от него подарки, обмениваться новостями.  
— Ты не видел жабу? — в купе заглянул Невилл.  
Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. Это произошло автоматически, и Невилл пошел дальше, но затем у Гарри появилась новая идея.  
— Эй, постой! — он крикнул через весь коридор, чем привлек внимание пары старшекурсников. Невилл торопливо вернулся. — В голове поезда вагон со старостами. Сходи туда и попроси, чтобы кто-нибудь помог тебе найти жабу. Они знают кучу заклинаний.  
— Правда? — обрадовался Невилл.  
— Ну, конечно! — Гарри подбодрил его и похлопал по плечу. Через пять лет, если Гарри ничего не испортит, Невилл научится создавать телесного патронуса.  
Поезд несся вперед к месту, где нужно было выполнить так много невероятных подвигов, скрыв их от немыслимого количества известных, могущественных, властных людей. Гарри почувствовал прилив страха, когда понял, что на сей раз собрался противостоять не только Темному Лорду или одному из его приспешников, а вообще всем темным волшебникам и даже некоторым светлым.  
План заключался в том, чтобы не обращаться за помощью ровно до тех пор, пока не встанет вопрос о жизни и смерти. Ни Дамблдор, ни кто-либо еще из волшебников не сможет помочь в исправлении ошибок, которые совершили они сами. Вместо того чтобы писать записку отцу Седрика на четвертом курсе в духе «Спасите сына, не позволяйте ему участвовать!», Гарри решил оставить все в своих руках. Сценарий Дамблдора привел к тому, что люди начали исчезать в точности, как во время войны с Волдемортом. Возможно, надо переписывать историю заново, но пока есть возможность использовать подсказки из прошлого, он будет это делать.  
— Ты не видел здесь жабу? Мальчик по имени… — Гермиона, возникшая в проеме, оказалась неожиданностью. Гарри ведь должен был изменить эту цепочку событий.  
— Я же сказал Невиллу, чтобы он шел в начало поезда, — раздраженно отозвался Гарри, — старосты помогут ему найти жабу.  
— Я считаю, что даже первокурсник может сделать такую простую вещь, — язвительно ответила Гермиона. Гарри понял, что эта новая Гермиона ему совершенно не нравится.  
— Ну, раз уж даже первокурсник может это сделать, почему же вы с Невиллом до сих пор ее не нашли? — спросил он и отвернулся к окну.  
— Что это? У тебя на лбу шрам? — не отступала Гермиона, забыв на время о словесном поединке.  
— Да, его оставил мне Волдеморт, когда убил моих родителей, — Гарри продолжал смотреть в окно, упорно не встречаясь взглядом с любопытной Гермионой.   
— Я читала об этом…  
— Если ты не против, я бы не хотел говорить о том, как умерли мои родители, и где ты читала об этом, — ответил Гарри и понял по лицу Гермионы, что сильно перегнул палку. Она выбежала из купе и быстрым шагом пошла прочь.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри продолжил разглядывать пейзажи вдоль дороги. Через несколько минут рядом с ним остановилась тележка со сладостями. Он купил одну шоколадную лягушку, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, и ограничился этим. Путешествие в Хогвартс оказалось вовсе не таким веселым, каким он запомнил его. Без Рона купе казалось слишком большим, а ожидать распределения на Гриффиндор было совсем не так увлекательно, как пребывать в неизвестности перед зловещим испытанием.  
Тут Гарри понял, что Шляпа снова спросит его, на какой факультет он хочет попасть. И нет никакой особой причины идти в Гриффиндор. В прошлый раз он хотел попасть туда, потому что там учились все в семье Уизли, но теперь, когда стало совершенно ясно, что нельзя тайно спасать человечество и одновременно дружить с первокурсником, Гарри встал перед неожиданной дилеммой.  
Оставшееся время в пути, даже то, когда нужно было переодеться в мантии, он размышлял над тем, куда лучше отправиться для претворения в жизнь коварного плана. Если он попадет в Гриффиндор, никто особенно не удивится. Его деканом станет профессор Макгонагалл, и он, вероятно, пойдет по проторенной дорожке. У него будут те же знакомые, и он, скорее всего, будет постоянно пугать их тем, что знает о них больше, чем они рассказали ему.   
Идти в Слизерин по настоянию Распределяющей Шляпы нельзя было уже хотя бы из-за того, что он и без того привлек внимание Дамблдора выходкой в Дырявом Котле. Кроме того, учиться бок о бок с теми, чьи родители мечтали убить твоих собственных, было не самой лучшей идеей. Оставались для рассмотрения Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпафф. В конечном счете, именно мудрость девочки из Рэйвенкло позволила Гарри переместиться в прошлое и предотвратить первое возрождение Темного Лорда. Возможно, имеет смысл учиться с теми, кого считают самыми умными чародеями во всей Школе? Гарри представил, как пытается не выделяться среди учеников, которые постоянно выделяются, и понял, что это провальная затея. Нет, если он хочет изображать не слишком сообразительного первокурсника, доброго и искреннего, ему нужно идти в Хаффлпафф.  
— Вот на какие жертвы приходится идти, Хедвиг, — сообщил он сове. Сова ухнула и отвернулась, ей хотелось на свободу.  
Усевшись в лодку на озере возле Хогвартса, Гарри заметил, что рядом с ним сидят Невилл и Ханна Аббот. Можно было бы сказать Ханне, что она попадет в Хаффлпафф, а потом смотреть на то, как она удивится, когда это окажется правдой. И еще можно было наслаждаться видом замка, притворяясь, что это первый раз, когда он видит Хогвартс.  
— Потрясающе, — прошептала Ханна искренним голосом одиннадцатилетней девочки.   
Гарри почувствовал себя лишним в этой лодке. Невилл, сжимающий жабу двумя руками, вдруг обратился к нему:  
— Спасибо, что посоветовал мне сходить к старосте. Представляешь, там была девочка, которая могла менять цвет волос! Она — потрясающая! Она нашла мою жабу и сказала, что, когда я буду выпускаться из школы, я научусь делать жаб из подсвечников! Представляешь?  
Невилл был совершенно очарован произошедшим, и Гарри понял, что даже самые невинные и незначительные поступки могут повернуть ход истории в неожиданном направлении. Он дружелюбно улыбнулся Невиллу, но ничего не стал ему отвечать, опасаясь, что это вызовет очередной всплеск перемен.  
Профессор Макгонагалл встретила их перед входом в Большой Зал. Гарри встал рядом с Невиллом и стал ждать, пока их пустят. Растолкав стоящих позади первокурсников, к ним подобрался Малфой. Рядом с ним встали Крэбб и Гойл.  
— Привет, Поттер, — он протянул руку. Гарри спокойно пожал ее и поздоровался в ответ. — Уже знаешь, куда поступишь?  
— Нет, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Некоторые в моей семье учились в Слизерине, некоторые закончили Гриффиндор, так что я совсем не уверен, куда меня возьмут.  
Выражение на лице Малфоя напомнило Гарри попытки размышлять, которые предпринимал Дадли месяцем раньше. Драко явно пытался сопоставить те сведения, что были известны ему о Мальчике-который-выжил, с тем, что только что сказал ему сам Гарри. Смешнее всего было то, что Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, были ли среди его родственников те, кто действительно закончил Слизерин, но, учитывая, что он был из семьи волшебников со стороны отца, такая возможность была вполне вероятной. Во всяком случае, не стоило списывать ее со счетов. Ему не хотелось думать, что он опять лжет.   
— Я попаду в Слизерин, — продолжил Драко, собравшись с мыслями снова, — это мои друзья, Крэбб и Гойл.  
— Рад познакомиться, — Гарри протянул руку по очереди сначала Крэббу, потом Гойлу. Те растерянно пожали ее. Наблюдая, как рушится чужой мир, Гарри чувствовал себя единственным взрослым в песочнице. Им важны были такие мелочи, как рукопожатие или вежливость, тогда как на самом деле важность имело только то, на кого ты можешь наложить проклятье Круциатуса, а за кого способен отдать жизнь.  
— Первокурсники, за мной! — скомандовала профессор Макгонагалл, и все поспешно подчинились ее уверенному тону.   
Они брели по Большому Залу, сопровождаемые взглядами десятков учеников, и Гарри разглядывал парящие вокруг свечи. Неожиданно Невилл пихнул его в бок:  
— Гляди, гляди! Вон она! Видишь? За тем столом, где сидят хаффлпаффцы!  
Гарри обернулся и посмотрел туда, куда указывал пальцем Невилл. Пусть это было невежливо, зато Гарри увидел Нимфадору Тонкс в форме факультета Хаффлпафф. Она махала Невиллу и даже подмигнула ему, показав большой палец. Невилл сиял от восторга, окрыленный тем, что сумел заполучить себе друга из старших учеников, еще не доехав до Хогвартса.  
— Я бы хотел попасть в Хаффлпафф, — заявил он, когда их выстроили возле стула с Распределяющей Шляпой.  
Пока профессор рассказывала про распределение на факультеты, Гарри оглядывался вокруг. Со всех столов на первокурсников смотрели заинтересованные, доброжелательные лица.   
— Ханна Аббот, — сказала профессор Макгонагалл, приподнимая шляпу со стула.  
Ханна вышла вперед и аккуратно присела, дожидаясь, пока профессор опустит шляпу на ее голову. Гарри хотелось закричать ей, что через пять лет она станет старостой факультета, и что ей совершенно нечего бояться. Он понял, что уже привык быть наставником для других учеников за время существования Отряда Дамблдора. Их занятия в Выручай-комнате помогали не только обычным участникам, они научили самого Гарри иначе смотреть на Хогвартс. Ханна тем временем с улыбкой выслушала вердикт и побежала к столу Хаффлпаффа.  
Больше он не сомневался. Пусть другие ведут себя храбро, пусть другие хитрят, пусть другие ищут спасение в книгах. Гарри нужно совершить невероятное, невозможное и при этом не привлекать внимания. Где еще это можно сделать, если не на факультете, который выпускает людей, подобных Тонкс и Диггори, но при этом снискал себе славу самого слабого? Все смеются над хаффлпаффцами, но ведь именно Седрик стал Чемпионом Хогвартса, а Тонкс успешно приступила к обязанностям аврора под руководством самого Грозного Глаза. Гарри понял, на кого хочет равняться в этой новой, исправленной версии своей судьбы.  
Он смотрел за тем, как Сьюзен Боунс отправилась к столу Хаффлпафа, а Терри Бут — к столу Рэйвенкло. Лица мелькали перед ним. Он мог бы рассказать им кое-что о будущем, но твердо убедил себя: вмешиваться только в том случае, если это спасет чью-то жизнь.  
Гермиона отправилась на факультет Гриффиндора, но когда следом на стул сел Невилл, Гарри был удивлен — похоже, его вмешательство все же изменило события куда сильнее, чем он планировал. Невилл отправился к столу Хаффлпафа, сжимая жабу так сильно, что глаза ее выпучились и сделали похожей на смешную игрушку.   
Хуже всего было смотреть на то, как долго сидит на стуле Драко. Гарри точно помнил, что Шляпа определила его в Слизерин за долю секунды, но теперь артефакт решил серьезно подумать. Гарри скрестил пальцы. Нет, история, в которой Драко Малфой оказался на другом факультете, ему решительно не нужна. Это будет неправильная, запутанная, сбитая с толку история, о которой Гарри совершенно ничего не знает.  
— Слизерин! — закричала Шляпа тем временем, и Гарри облегченно вздохнул.  
— Ты чего? — удивился Рон, который стоял рядом с ним.  
— Да, так, просто странно, что его не определили в Слизерин сразу, — честно ответил Гарри, почувствовав себя на минуту лучшим другом Рона. Было приятно вернуться к этому ощущению.  
— Еще бы, — неожиданно зло отозвался Рон, — все выродки Малфои заканчивали Слизерин. Так ему и надо.  
Гарри обернулся к Рону и чуть не открыл рот от удивления. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что ненависть Малфоев по отношению к Уизли ничуть не уступала ответной ненависти Уизли. Конечно, сложно было ожидать мудрости от одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, но искреннее чувство, с которым была произнесена такая жестокая реплика, заставило Гарри отступить подальше от Рона. К счастью, его почти сразу вызвала профессор Макгонагалл.  
— Знаю, что ты хочешь сказать мне, — громко подумал Гарри, стоило Шляпе оказаться у него на голове. — Я мог бы добиться успеха на факультете Слизерин. Но я хочу попасть на факультет Хаффлпафф. Я бы очень хотел учиться там.  
— Ты точно решил? — удивилась Шляпа.  
— Да, совершенно точно! Я хочу попасть на факультет Хаффлпафф! Пожалуйста, определи меня на…  
— Хаффлпафф! — крикнула Шляпа, и Гарри облегченно вздохнул. Первая часть сложного плана по предотвращению второй магической войны была выполнена. Он обернулся к учительскому столу и заметил, что профессор Спраут аплодирует ему, широко улыбаясь.


	6. Барсук и змея

Дамблдор, все учителя и многие ученики аплодировали ему, когда он пошел к факультетскому столу. Хаффлпафф ликовал, глядя на то, как к нему присоединяется Мальчик-который-выжил. Гарри помнил, что точно так же хаффпаффцы радовались, когда Седрика выбрали Чемпионом Хогвартса. В новой истории может случиться так, что Седрик не только попадет на Турнир, но даже выиграет Кубок и станет Чемпионом. Главное — у него появился шанс выжить.  
Сидеть рядом с Невиллом и Ханной было непривычно. Гарри ловил себя на мысли, что случайно перепутал столы. Он поглядывал в сторону факультета Гриффиндор, и, в конце концов, Невилл поймал его за этим занятием:  
— Моя бабушка закончила Гриффиндор, — сказал он. — Я тоже думал, что попаду туда.  
— Много замечательных волшебников закончили Хаффлпафф, — возразил Гарри.  
— Да? — удивился Невилл.   
Гарри начал вспоминать, что это за волшебники, и понял, что может ляпнуть глупость. Не хватало еще назвать Тонкс и Диггори, сидящих прямо здесь же, за столом факультета. Они еще не успели совершить те выдающиеся поступки, за которые их можно будет потом называть великими волшебниками своего поколения.  
— Ньют Скамандер закончил Хаффлпафф, — сообщила Ханна, увлеченно поглощая пудинг. — Я читала его книгу.  
Пытаясь вспомнить, какую книгу написал Ньют Скамандер, Гарри уткнулся в собственную тарелку.  
— Невилл, как здорово, что ты попал к нам на факультет! — Нимфадора Тонкс подошла к ним и протянула Невиллу руку. — Очень рада, что с твоей жабой все в порядке.  
Гарри рассмотрел Тонкс получше. Сейчас она выглядела совсем молодо, но ее фирменный стиль уже проглядывался: фиолетовые волосы, необычного оттенка кожа, ярко-зеленые глаза.   
— Да, я тоже очень рад, — откликнулся Невилл. — Вот, этот мальчик подсказал мне пойти в вагон старост.  
— Очень рада познакомиться, «этот мальчик», — рассмеялась Тонкс. Невилл тут же покраснел, сообразив, что забыл, как зовут всем известного Гарри Поттера. И Гарри рассмеялся тоже, а через секунду смеялся весь стол Хаффлпаффа вместе с Невиллом. Это было куда приятней, чем обсуждать другие факультеты, сидя за столом Гриффиндора. Гарри почувствовал, что у него все-таки могут появиться друзья. Пусть это не будет Гермиона или Рон — их он никогда не забудет, пусть даже это будет его собственное, выдуманное воспоминание. Как то, что он использовал для вызова патронуса.  
К концу праздничного ужина возле стола объявился Толстый Монах. Привидение отпускало шуточки в адрес еды и волшебного потолка, корчило рожицы, а в конце попыталось испугать Невилла, но тот запихнул подмышку своего Тревора и грозно уставился на хулигана.  
Когда все наелись, Дамблдор прокашлялся, чтобы произнести речь, и шум за столами стих. Гарри гадал, как быстро удастся директору найти замену на должность преподавателя по Защите от Темных Искусств. За столом он не видел новых лиц, и это удивляло его. Будь здесь Локхарт, даже это не вызвало бы вопросов, но тот, видимо, еще собирал истории выдающихся волшебников и волшебниц.   
— Рад сообщить вам, что должность преподавателя по Защите от Темных Искусств с этого года будет занимать декан факультета Слизерин, профессор Северус Снейп, — сказал Дамблдор.  
Сердце Гарри упало. Приведенный в действие механизм дал первые побочные эффекты. Конечно, нельзя достать нового профессора, как джинна из бутылки, зато под рукой всегда есть старый профессор, обожающий темные искусства.  
— Место преподавателя по Зельеварению займет не кто иной, как Гораций Слагхорн, который, к сожалению, не смог присутствовать сегодня на нашем праздничном ужине, — продолжил директор. Затем он рассказал об опасностях, которые могут подстерегать любителей бродить по лесу ночью, а также о том, что лучше не ходить в заветный коридор. Ничего интересного Гарри не услышал, поэтому быстро потерял интерес к речи Дамблдора.  
Но гостиная Хаффлпаффа поразила Гарри. Он слышал от других учеников, что хаффлпаффцы спят неподалеку от кухни. Некоторые даже шутили о том, что домовые эльфы и есть хаффлпаффцы, мол, те просто подрабатывают во время учебы. Эти шутки никогда не нравились ему и чаще всего, конечно же, доносились со стола Слизерина. Оказалось, что факультет Хаффлпаффа действительно прячется за бочками рядом с кухней. Нужно было выбить особый ритм, бочка открывалась, а затем — это и было самым удивительным! — надо было пролезть через нее в гостиную факультета. Для первокурсника, наверное, это выглядело целым приключением, а Гарри оценил, как строго подошла к воспитанию своих подопечных Хельга Хаффлпафф. Минимум дважды в день они вынуждены были буквально проползать к себе в дом и обратно. Усердие, трудолюбие, честность — хаффлпаффцы учились этому с первого дня.  
В том, что его поселят вместе с Невиллом, Гарри почти не сомневался. Кроме их чемоданов, в комнате лежали вещи Эрни Макмиллана и Джастина Финч-Флетчи. Гарри знал немного о каждом из них, но особенной дружбы у них не вышло. Сложностей, связанных с тем, что Гарри знает слишком много, возникнуть не могло.  
Гарри заснул, размышляя о том, что завтра нужно будет, не привлекая к себе внимания, спасти еще одну жизнь. Стройный план, вынашиваемый долгие месяцы, был почти готов, осталось только воплотить его в жизнь.  
Утром, когда все первокурсники Хаффлпаффа отправились на гербологию, Гарри решительным шагом пошел в заветный туалет. Он точно знал расположение лестниц и шел уверенно, не таясь, потому что, в понимании учителей, конечно же, он не знал ни одной лестницы и ни одного коридора. Только в первый день можно заблудиться так, что начнешь просить помощи.  
Он дошел до туалета Плаксы Миртл, встал на цыпочки и тихо прошел вперед, стараясь не привлечь внимание своенравного привидения. Разоблачить его могла только она. Тихо ступая по полу, он вспоминал, как на втором курсе Гермиона устроила здесь целый штаб по приготовлению оборотного зелья. Возможно, теперь ей даже не придется читать рецепт.  
Раковина была в одном шаге, Гарри наклонился, прошептал: «Откройся!» и тут же отступил. Створки начали раскрываться, проход в Тайную Комнату начал проявлять себя, и тогда Гарри, совершенно не заботясь о собственной репутации, закричал что было силы:  
— Помогите! На помощь!  
Миртл услышала его и подхватила вопль. Ей понравилось кричать с кем-то вместе. Вдвоем они устроили столько шума, что Гарри был удивлен, когда за его спиной возникли только профессор Макгонагалл и директор.  
— Что случилось? — встревоженно спросила Макгонагалл.   
Дамблдор подошел к проему и стал внимательно его разглядывать, проводя пальцами вдоль края. Гарри надеялся, что этого достаточно, и дальше директор справится сам. В конце концов, совершенно не обязательно отправлять второкурсника с мечом наперевес, чтобы одолеть василиска. В прошлом, как было ясно указано в учебнике для первого курса, василиски доставляли немало хлопот магическому сообществу, но затем их истребили, и они стали большой редкостью.  
— Мистер Поттер, как вы это сделали? — тихо спросил директор.  
— Я… — Гарри попятился, — дело в том, что я ходил по коридорам. Сегодня нам сказали, что мы…  
— Альбус, мне кажется, мальчик очень напуган, — вмешалась Макгонагалл.  
— Мистер Поттер, — директор обернулся к нему и посмотрел внимательно, поверх очков-половинок. Гарри почувствовал, как чужие мысли проникают к нему в мозг. Он вспомнил уроки Снейпа и попытался защититься. Настал тот самый момент, когда все решится. Если он не сможет противостоять легилименции Дамблдора, можно смело отказываться от безрассудного плана. В конечном счете…  
— Гарри, послушай, тебе совершенно не обязательно оправдываться, — сказала Макгонагалл. Дамблдор обернулся к ней, Гарри облегченно вздохнул и отступил еще на один шаг.  
— Я просто ходил по коридорам, — повторил он. — Все пошли на гербологию, но мне было интересно. Я зашел сюда. Честно говоря, я никогда не был в замке. Тут много всякого странного. Картины, лестницы. Я подумал, что это туалет для всех. И я попытался открыть кабинку, — он указал на дверцу, за которой вечно пряталась Плакса Миртл. — Но кабинка не открывалась. И тогда я стал кричать: откройся, откройся!  
— Вы не могли бы повторить в точности, как делали это? — попросил Дамблдор, внимательно глядя на Гарри. Груз чужих мыслей снова обрушился на него, но Гарри спокойно подошел к дверце, взял ее за ручку и прошептал: «Откройся!».  
Профессор Макгонагалл охнула и отступила. Дамблдор нахмурился и покачал головой.  
— Мистер Поттер, вы когда-нибудь разговаривали со змеями? — спросил он.  
— Да, профессор Дамблдор, — изображая растерянность, ответил Гарри. — Мы с кузеном были в зоопарке, и я… мне так показалось, что я говорил со змеей.  
— Один раз? — переспросил Дамблдор.  
— Меня редко брали в зоопарк, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я подумал, что это из-за того, что я — волшебник.  
— Да, — Дамблдор дружелюбно улыбнулся, — именно из-за этого. Но это редкий дар — разговаривать со змеями. По преданию такой дар был у Салазара Слизерина.  
— Но я ведь попал в Хаффлпафф, — удивленно ответил Гарри.  
— Да, и это еще не все странности, которые произошли с вами за последнее время, мистер Поттер, — Дамблдор улыбался. Гарри жалел, что не может спросить его напрямую, понял ли профессор, что Мальчик-который-выжил совсем не тот, за кого выдает себя. Потом он подумал о том, что многие взрослые волшебники хотели бы задать подобные вопросы другим взрослым волшебникам. И как раз в этот момент в туалет вбежала профессор Спраут.  
— Мистер Поттер, с вами все в порядке? — спросила она, на ходу поправляя шляпу. — Мне пришлось отменить занятие! Минерва, что здесь произошло?  
— Ничего особенного, — отозвался Дамблдор, — Гарри Поттер только что открыл потайной ход в Тайную Комнату. Нам сказочно повезло, что это был мистер Поттер. Гарри, будет лучше, если ты никому не расскажешь о случившемся.   
— Хорошо, — Гарри послушно кивнул.  
— Теперь профессор Спраут проводит тебя на занятия, — добавил директор, давая понять, что разговор закончен.  
По дороге в теплицу профессор Спраут рассказала Гарри о том, что ему лучше держаться остальных учеников, чтобы не заблудиться. По факультетской традиции на все занятия хаффлпаффцы ходили вместе за исключением тех редких случаев, когда кто-то из них был вынужден идти на занятие один. Обычно на факультете выбирали те предметы, которые сочли важными все однокурсники, и только выпускные курсы были исключением.   
— Мы очень гордимся тем, что на нашем факультете все ученики помогают друг другу, — объяснила профессор. — Другие факультеты ценят каждого в отдельности, мы же считаем, что самое важное — когда многие работают ради большой цели. Ни один волшебник не сможет сравниться с целым факультетом.  
Гарри хотел возразить, что такой волшебник все же нашелся. Причем, как следовало из «Развития и упадка Темных искусств», в двадцатом веке таких волшебников было даже два. Однако эти мысли он оставил при себе как несоответствующие первокурснику.  
В теплице Ханна Аббот увлеченно пропалывала грядку с лавандой. Профессор Спраут рассказала ученикам, что многие из тех растений, которые они выращивают сейчас, понадобятся им для уроков профессора Слагхорна. Гарри вспомнил о том, что на этой неделе ему еще предстоит увидеть Снейпа в роли преподавателя любимого предмета. Впрочем, думать об этом было куда легче с учетом того, что на протяжении пяти лет самые разные люди учили Гарри Защите от Темных Искусств, а всего несколько недель назад и пять лет вперед он сам учил других студентов использованию защитных чар.  
Хаффлпаффцы действительно были сплоченным факультетом. На занятиях они никогда не прерывали друг друга, один из них мог закончить ответ за другого, и учителя, привыкшие к такой традиции, позволяли им делать задания вместе. Гарри заметил, что на уроках Флитвика хаффлпаффцы старались помогать тем, у кого долго не получалось использовать заклинание. В гостиной факультета старшие ученики помогали младшим отрабатывать его снова и снова. Все это было так похоже на Отряд Дамблдора, что Гарри удивился, почему во время магической войны хаффлпаффцы не смогли строем встать на защиту своих семей. Через несколько дней, когда он лучше познакомился со Сьюзен Боунс, он узнал ответ на свой вопрос. К несчастью, все хаффлпаффцы, которые пытались противостоять Волдеморту, вместе с выпускниками всех остальных факультетов, оказались мертвы. Их сплоченность не помогла им, точно так же, как гриффиндорцам не помогла храбрость, а выпускникам Рэйвенкло — ценные знания. В конечном счете, нужно было только достичь своей цели, в этом отношении факультет Слизерина был безусловно прав. Знания, соратники, храбрость — все это не имеет значения. История семьи Боунс была отличной иллюстрацией.  
Поступив на факультет Хаффлпафф, Гарри не был уверен, что не стал слизеринцем.


	7. Последняя фишка

Заключительный этап выполнения плана Гарри оставил для второй недели. Одолеть «неизвестного» темного волшебника в Дырявом Котле, «случайно» открыть Тайную Комнату — это еще можно простить. В конечном счете, на протяжении пяти лет он влипал в самые разные истории, и это по какой-то причине не заставило директора приставить к нему парочку авроров или хотя бы членов бывшего Ордена Феникса. Вероятно, у Дамблдора были основания считать, что Гарри справится сам, или что наложенное матерью в детстве заклинание сможет уберечь его от множества самых страшных испытаний. Но если переставлять фигуры на доске слишком быстро, доску могут отобрать, а Гарри хотелось остаться в прежнем положении даже после выполнения плана.  
Поэтому, проползая через бочку в гостиную Хаффлпаффа, он старательно делал домашние задания, не вытягивал руку на занятиях, даже если знал ответ на вопрос, дрожал под грозным взглядом профессора Макгонагалл на трансфигурации и методично ошибался, стоило Флитвику попросить его поднять в воздух перо.  
Никто не стал расспрашивать его о произошедшем в туалете Миртл, никто не потревожил по поводу загадочного убийства (или исчезновения, ведь никаких чар применено не было) в Котле. К концу первой недели Гарри подумал, что эти события остались незамеченными и для магического сообщества, но оказался не прав. И впервые понял, что отказаться от дружбы с факультетом Гриффиндора было огромной ошибкой.  
— Слышал, ты открыл Тайную Комнату, Поттер, — с характерной усмешкой спросил Малфой за завтраком. Была пятница, Гарри готовился к первому занятию по Защите от Темных Искусств со Снейпом. Все его мысли были сосредоточены вокруг противоречивого желания вызвать телесного патронуса на глазах у человека, который так долго издевался над ним.  
— Не говори ерунды, Малфой, — отозвался Гарри, поспешно отвернувшись от слизеринца.  
— «Пророк» только и трубит о твоих «подвигах». Отец написал мне, что с минуты на минуту за тобой пришлют дементоров из Азкабана, — продолжил Малфой.  
— Жду не дождусь, когда они объявятся в Школе, — ответил Гарри. Он продолжил неторопливо поедать пирожное и перевернул страничку «Истории магии», которая давалась ему особенно тяжело. Героический труд Гермионы по освоению разных исторических трудов только теперь обрел в голове Гарри четкие контуры. У Грейнджер действительно был талант, но он отказывался сдаваться так быстро.  
— Так это неправда? — удивился Малфой.  
Гарри обернулся к нему и пожал плечами:  
— Даже если бы это было правдой, мне бы все равно запретили говорить об этом.  
Малфой одарил его еще одним презрительным взглядом, а потом делегация Слизерина ушла. Крэбб и Гойл задумчиво чесали затылки. Гарри готов был поспорить, что в факультетской гостиной они накинутся на своего вожака с вопросами. Интересно, в кого можно превратиться, когда тебя окружают такие тупицы?  
— Гарри, я тоже слышала, что ты открыл Тайную Комнату, — неожиданно к нему подсела Тонкс. Теперь ее волосы были розовыми, а глаза отливали желтым. Инфернальная внешность заставила Гарри вздрогнуть.  
— Я ведь уже сказал Малфою, что не делал этого, — ответил он.  
— Ладно, я верю, — легко согласилась Тонкс, — но тебе лучше самому прочесть это.  
Она положила выпуск «Пророка» поверх «Истории магии», зачем-то похлопала Гарри по плечу и пошла в сторону выхода из Большого Зала. Гарри смотрел ей вслед встревоженно.  
«Ни для кого уже не секрет, что Гарри Поттер, знаменитый Мальчик-который-выжил, отправленный чудаковатым директором Хогвартса на воспитание магглам, наконец-то, получил свою сову из Школы Чародейства и Волшебства. В первый же день в редакцию из надежного источника поступили сведения о том, что юный первокурсник сумел разгадать тайну Салазара Слизерина…»  
Гарри посмотрел по сторонам и, убедившись, что никто не наблюдает за ним, погрузился в чтение. Статья Риты Скитер «Выжил ли мальчик?» рассказывала о том, как юный Гарри в одиночку одолел чудовище голыми руками и вытащил из Тайной Комнаты тела похищенных в древности жертв. Правда причудливо перемешалась с больной фантазией журналистки, но Гарри насторожило то, что Скитер так быстро узнала о произошедшем. Он вспомнил, как Гермиона поймала Скитер после Турнира Трех Волшебников.  
Взгляд Гарри снова скользнул по столу. Нет ли поблизости жучка? Карты Мародеров не хватало очень сильно, но просить близнецов Уизли сделать ему одолжение было бы даже более странно, чем открыть в первый день Тайную Комнату.   
Он вспомнил о последней детали плана, обдумал её ещё немного и удовлетворенно кивнул самому себе. Да, можно решить сразу две проблемы. Возможно, Рита закончит свою карьеру раньше, чем должна была.  
Защита от Темных Искусств проходила в обычном кабинете. Здесь успели побывать на памяти Гарри профессор Квиррелл, Люпин, Локхарт, Крауч-младший в облике Муди и даже Амбридж. Кого он не любил сильнее? Всех, кроме профессора Люпина.   
— Гарри Поттер — наша новая знаменитость! — воскликнул Снейп, когда они расселись и послушали короткую приветственную речь.   
Гарри беспокойно поерзал, но не стал отводить взгляда от Снейпа.   
— Знаете ли вы, мистер Поттер, хотя бы одно защитное заклинание?   
— Я знаю, что есть заклинание разоружения, профессор Снейп, оно называется «Экспеллиармус», — тихо ответил Гарри, — может быть, его можно считать защитным.  
Снейп просверлил Гарри взглядом, от которого тот чуть не схватился за голову. Мысли Снейпа лезли внутрь подобно тому, как это происходило всего несколько месяцев назад в его подземелье. Профессор Зельеварения, бывший профессор Зельеварения, пытался залезть в голову ученику, которого сам же учил защищаться от этих чар, но пока не знал об этом.  
— Хороший ответ, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Заклинание «Экспеллиармус» или иначе Чары Разоружения, составляют основу стратегии защиты во многих ситуациях. Мало волшебников смогут предпринять хоть что-то, когда лишатся волшебной палочки. Что вы, Поттер, будете делать, если вас лишат волшебной палочки?  
Гарри вспомнил массу ситуаций, когда он вынужден был по разным причинам отказаться от использования волшебной палочки. Разум шептал ему: «Не высовывайся! Не высовывайся!». Злость подстегивала изложить как можно больше вариантов:  
— Можно убежать, — начал перечислять он, — еще можно использовать магический артефакт. Например, есть мантии-невидимки или порт-ключи. И еще можно использовать специально приготовленные зелья.  
Снейп впился в него взглядом, не моргая, пристально смотрел целую минуту. Гарри перестал ощущать вмешательство в память, но в оглушающей тишине кабинета чужое бездействие было даже хуже, чем фирменные издевки и ругань. Наконец, скривившись, Снейп выпалил:  
— Десять баллов факультету Хаффлпафф за исключительное воображение мистера Поттера. Вас же, мистер Поттер, я попрошу остаться после занятия.  
Сердце Гарри рухнуло в пятки. Он понял, что, увернувшись от пристального внимания Грозного Глаза и директора, все-таки попал впросак. Лучше было бы пойти к Дамблдору. Если теперь выяснится, что Снейп смог пролезть в его сознание, и если — еще хуже! — он признается, что сделал это исключительно после того, как услышал о заклинании «Экспеллиармус» от выращенного магглами первокурсника… Нет, лучше сразу сдаться дементорам Азкабана и сойти там с ума.  
Оставшееся от урока занятие Снейп рассказывал о том, с какими видами темных искусств они будут работать на первом курсе. Выбранная им программа была существенно интенсивнее версии Квиррелла и куда более дружелюбна, чем подход Крауча-младшего, но Гарри все же не мог отделаться от мысли, что их будет учить защите Пожиратель Смерти.  
Когда хаффлпаффцы ушли, махнув ему на прощание, и дверь за ними закрылась, Снейп встал из-за преподавательского стола и пошел проверять замок. Гарри пожалел, что у него еще нет мантии-невидимки отца, что он совершенно не приготовился к возможному противостоянию, а любое сложное заклинание выдаст его.  
— Мистер Поттер, у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы необычайно хорошо подготовлены для своего… _возраста_ , — Снейп навис над Гарри. Преимущества роста шестнадцатилетнего остались в прошлом.   
— Перед тем, как поехать в Хог…  
— … в Хогвартс, вы _убили_ профессора Квиррелла, — сообщил Снейп. — Мне об этом известно из газетных вырезок. Странно, что это _совершенно_ не беспокоит вас. Что еще более странно, что вы, мистер Поттер, делаете на факультете Хаффлпафф, если ваш первый день увенчала способность разговаривать со змеями.  
— Директор просил меня…  
— … никому об этом не рассказывать, и вы не рассказали, — продолжил Снейп. — Я же прошу вас, мистер Поттер, поумерить пыл и не изображать из себя героя.  
— Ничего подобного я…  
— … не планировали, разумеется. Если бы у вас был план, мистер Поттер, — Снейп хлопнул кулаком по столу, что совершенно не вязалось с его обычной манерой. — Если бы у вас был план, мистер Поттер, вы были бы более осмотрительны. Я настоятельно _советую_ вам поговорить с директором.  
— Я не могу этого сделать, профессор Снейп, — ответил Гарри, хотя уже планировал, что побежит к директору, едва откроется дверь за его спиной.  
— Если вы действительно…  
— … я _действительно_ не хочу быть героем, профессор Снейп. Я просто хочу спокойно учиться на факультете Хаффлпафф, — последние слова он выкрикнул с остатками отчаяния.  
Ноги вывели его в гостиную факультета сами, он не помнил, как добрался туда. Снейп определенно увидел часть его воспоминаний, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Тем не менее, он посоветовал Гарри пойти к директору. Означало ли это, что Снейп сам расскажет Дамблдору об увиденном? Или же…  
Гарри встал на ноги, вылезая из бочки. Хаффлпаффцы весело обсуждали, что им удалось сегодня заполучить десять баллов от самого Снейпа. Оглядываясь на счастливые лица, Гарри гадал, что означало загадочное поведение профессора, и пришел к выводу, который буквально привел его в ступор. Снейп не пойдет к директору и не расскажет ни о чем, но, если Гарри совершит ошибку и сделает что-то, что Снейп сочтет неподходящим, у него будет алиби. В его собственной памяти будет абсолютно точный момент, где он предупредит первокурсника о возможной опасности. Снейп будет вытаскивать из Гарри воспоминания по крупице и получит собственные пять лет истории. Пожиратель Смерти с такими сведениями — что он сможет сделать? Что было бы, если бы не Хвост, а Снейп помог Темному Лорду возродиться?  
— Гарри, Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? — Невилл похлопал его по плечу. Гарри понял, что на него смотрит вся гостиная.  
— Да… Да! Просто я очень рад, — ответил он. — Не ожидал, что Снейп начислит мне баллы. Мне говорили, он редко так делает.  
— Еще бы!  
— Да!  
— Очень редко!  
Когда ликование поутихло, к нему подошла Тонкс.  
— Мне показалось, Гарри, что у тебя проблемы.  
Гарри посмотрел на нее удивленно.  
— Это как-то связано с тем, что я дала тебе почитать «Пророк»? Ты ведь знаешь, что эта Скитер вечно пишет гадости?  
— Что? — Гарри растерялся. Снейп, Скитер, Дамблдор, и План. План! Ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля. — Ах, да, «Пророк». Нет, дело не в этом. Послушай, у меня есть к тебе просьба. Конечно, это может показаться несколько странным, но мне это очень важно.  
— Что угодно для мальчика, который помог моему другу найти жабу, — Тонкс звонко рассмеялась.  
— Вот я как раз об этом, — Гарри улыбнулся и попытался выглядеть смущенно. В голове его все еще крутились слова Снейпа.  
— Тебе нужна жаба Невилла? — удивилась Тонкс.  
— Нет, не жаба, — Гарри рассмеялся. Это было гораздо сложней, чем он представлял себе — держать в голове столько разрозненных идей. — На Гриффиндоре учится Рон Уизли. Мы говорили с ним перед тем, как нас распределили на разные факультеты. Знаешь его?  
— Нет, его не знаю, — расстроилась Тонкс, — но я знаю много других Уизли!  
— Ну, если честно, то мне просто хотелось бы… в общем, мне хотелось бы узнать, взял ли он в Хогвартс Скрабберса.  
— Крысу? — удивилась Тонкс. — Просто Скрабберс — это имя крысы, которая была у одного из его братьев. Я уж не вспомню, у кого именно.  
— Да! — обрадовался Гарри. — Да, я о ней. Видишь ли, я поспорил с одним мальчиком…  
— С Малфоем? — Тонкс неодобрительно нахмурилась. — Я видела, как вы разговаривали за столом.  
— Ну, — Гарри отвернулся. Врать становилось все проще. — Я обещаю, что я ничего с ней не сделаю. Вот если ее заполучит Малфой, тогда…  
— Ох, мальчишки, — вздохнула Тонкс в точности, как это делала Гермиона.  
— Ты можешь притвориться кем-нибудь из его друзей и достать мне Скрабберса? Он нужен мне всего на часик, никто и не заметит.  
— Хорошо, но ты будешь мне должен, — Тонкс подумала и уточнила, — только смотри, если с крысой что-то случится, я расскажу профессору Стебль. Мы, хаффлпаффцы, всегда стоим горой за своих, но никогда не помогаем, если затевается плохое.  
— Нет, что ты, я не задумал ничего плохого, я люблю крыс, — поспешил успокоить ее Гарри.  
Все оказалось даже проще, чем он предполагал с самого начала. Тонкс пообещала достать Скрабберса к воскресенью. Неделю можно было назвать идеальной, если бы не вмешательство Снейпа, который совершенно точно готов был играть против правил. Гарри представил себе, как приходится терпеть чужой шантаж, и его вновь посетила идея отправиться к Дамблдору. В конечном счете, он успел сделать почти все, что хотел: Квиррелл больше не сможет вернуть Волдеморту тело, дневник Риддла бесполезен без василиска в Комнате, а оправдание Сириуса займет всего пару недель с того момента, как фальшивый Скрабберс будет разоблачен.  
Можно идти с повинной и рассказывать директору обо всем, что уже-не-произойдет. Потом Гарри промотал события на пару лет вперед. Все непременно вернется на круги своя, он будет героем на отшибе, а взрослые будут кроить его судьбу. Нет, рано сдаваться, даже не начав бой. Снейп разоружил его, но ведь остается еще столько вариантов, как можно сражаться без волшебной палочки.


	8. Стечение обстоятельств

После обеда в воскресенье Тонкс постучала в спальню Гарри и передала ему вырывающегося Скрабберса. Гарри посадил анимага в заранее приготовленную для этого клетку и, прикрыв запасной мантией, пошел прямиком к профессору Макгонагалл. План должен был завершиться полным успехом в ближайшие полчаса. Ничего не подозревающий Скрабберс тихонько пищал в клетке.  
По дороге Гарри почти не смотрел по сторонам, поэтому налетел на Хагрида, когда сворачивал за угол. Клетка выпала у него из рук, и Гарри побежал поднимать мантию, чтобы проверить, не сбежал ли Петтигрю от наказания снова. К счастью, клетка была надежно заперта, и он, облегченно вздохнув, собрался идти дальше, но Хагрид окликнул его:  
— Эй, Гарри, я тут пришел… ну, скажу так, — он важно прокашлялся, — Дамблдор мне кое-что рассказал. О тебе. И я понял, что это ты мне помог.   
— Помог? — удивился Гарри.  
— Ну, это ведь ты открыл… ну, сам-знаешь-что, — он снова важно прокашлялся.  
Гарри испуганно огляделся, но вокруг никого не было.  
— Да, да, я открыл сам-знаешь-что, — торопливо подтвердил он, — это вышло случайно. Прости, пожалуйста, но я очень тороплюсь.  
— Гарри! — Хагрид радостно всхлипнул и схватил Гарри, прижимая к себе со всей деликатностью великана. — Спасибо тебе!  
— Что? — Болтаясь с клеткой, из которой в любой момент могло вытряхнуть Петтигрю, Гарри мог думать только о том, что с каждой минутой он увеличивает пребывание крестного в Азкабане.  
— Палочка! — Хагрид чуть не плясал от радости. — Они позволили мне пойти к Оливандеру и купить новую палочку!  
— Что? — Гарри совершенно перестал понимать, что происходит. Как смерть Квиррелла или открытие Тайной Комнаты могло…   
Великан поставил его на пол и, бережно стряхнув пыль с мантии, отступил на пару шагов:  
— Прости, Гарри, я даже забыл на минуту, что ты всего лишь первокурсник. Понимаешь, много лет назад, — начал Хагрид.  
— Хагрид, послушай, я, правда, очень рад, что тебе разрешили купить новую палочку, — поспешно перебил его Гарри, — это замечательно. Но я сейчас действительно тороплюсь. Видишь ли, мне нужно отнести эту крысу профессору.  
— Крысу? — удивился Хагрид. Он явно не мог думать ни о чем, кроме своего неожиданного спасения.  
— Да, вот, у меня в клетке, — Гарри помахал клеткой, в которой по необъяснимым причинам после всех передряг все еще сидел Скрабберс. Гарри надеялся, что ему повезет еще хотя бы пару минут. В прошлый раз животное проявляло невероятную ловкость.  
— Ну, хорошо, — закивал Хагрид, — конечно. Крыса, ну да. Гарри, будет просто замечательно, если ты вечерком зайдешь ко мне в хижину. Это недалеко от замка, ты сразу увидишь.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Гарри, — конечно, я найду дорогу. Сегодня вечером, я обязательно буду!  
— Ну, отлично! — просиял Хагрид. — Тогда беги!  
И Гарри побежал, расталкивая по пути студентов. Все его мысли были заняты тем, что через несколько дней он увидит крестного и сможет навсегда прекратить мучительные поездки к Дурслям.  
— Мистер Поттер? — удивилась профессор Макгонагалл. — Что случилось?  
Мантия на Гарри съехала на бок, и без того растрепанные волосы после падения и долгого бега взмокли и торчали, как пакля. Очки со сломанной дужкой едва держались на носу. Гарри торопливо привел себя в порядок и подошел к Макгонагалл. Между ними оставался какой-то десяток шагов, когда позади раздался крик Рона:  
— Скрабберс! Скрабберс! — закричал он и побежал к Гарри.   
— Мистер Уизли? — Макгонагалл удивилась еще больше, встала со своего места и, суровым взглядом пригвоздив обоих студентов к полу, обошла стол. — Объясните мне, что здесь происходит.  
— Он украл мою крысу! — выкрикнул Рон, тыча пальцем в направлении Петтигрю.  
— Это правда, мистер Поттер? — Макгонагалл удивлялась все больше и больше. Гарри понял, что не сможет спасти крестного _незаметно_.   
— Профессор Макгонагалл! — он подошел вперед, протянул ей клетку и дождался, пока профессор перехватит ее.  
— Он украл мою крысу! — не сдавался Рон.  
— Рон, послушай, — Гарри обернулся к лучшему другу и увидел на его лице только непонимание и раздражение. — Послушай, это очень важно. Я бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного, если бы это не было важно. Я ведь из Хаффлпаффа, мы всегда стоим горой за своих.  
Рон переваривал мысль, и пока он утих, Гарри обернулся к профессору:  
— Профессор Макгонагалл, я прошу вас использовать чары развоплощения анимага. Пожалуйста, сделайте это. Обычной крысе они не повредят, я читал. Я точно знаю, что с ней все будет в порядке. Но я думаю, что это не обычная крыса.  
Как он и предполагал, Скрабберс в клетке начал испуганно дергаться и биться о прутья. Макгонагалл перевела на животное растерянный взгляд.  
— Мистер Поттер, если мы будем проверять каждое животное…  
— Я не прошу вас проверять каждое животное, профессор, — перебил ее Гарри, пытаясь оставаться терпеливым и вежливым, хотя это давалось ему все сложнее.  
Сзади раздался голос, который Гарри мечтал не слышать еще очень долго:  
— Похоже, мистер Поттер очень уверен в том, что необходимо проверить _именно это_ животное, — сказал Снейп. По его тону Гарри не смог понять ничего, кроме тех слов, которые озвучил профессор.  
— Северус? — Макгонагалл, казалось, и сама уже не способна удивляться сильнее.  
— Мистер Малфой сообщил мне, что студенты факультета Хаффлпафф подкараулили его возле столовой и посоветовали не трогать крысу мистера Уизли, — спокойно ответил Снейп. — Я пришел к вам, чтобы выяснить, что это за крыса, и по какой причине моего студента обвиняют в том, чего он не совершал.  
Гарри понял, что ему еще долго придется учиться просчитывать ходы. Неумелая ложь поставила его в такую ситуацию, из которой уже не было хорошего выхода.  
— Профессор Макгонагалл, вы могли бы использовать заклинание развоплощения анимага? — с надеждой спросил он, глядя на мастера трансфигурации со всем возможным почтением.  
— Ну, разумеется, я могла бы, мистер Поттер! — возмутилась она. — Вы же сами видели, что я являюсь зарегистрированным анимагом.  
— Именно поэтому я и принес вам эту крысу, — быстро добавил Гарри. — Я уверен, что вы не сделаете ей ничего плохого. Если это действительно крыса.  
— Мне кажется, что гораздо проще будет удовлетворить интерес мистера Поттера, — неожиданно посоветовал Макгонагалл Снейп. — В этом случае он либо убедится, что был не прав, и мы избежим дальнейших краж домашних животных, либо поразит нас своей прозорливостью.  
— Вы так считаете, Северус? — удивилась Макгонагалл. — Что ж, хорошо, я сделаю это.  
— Скрабберс! — воскликнул Рон. Он был растерян и явно не испытывал желания вставать на пути Снейпа и Макгонагалл, но его искренняя привязанность к одолженной у брата крысе заставила Гарри испытать укол совести. Нет, в этом варианте будущего над их дружбой заколачивают крышку гроба. После Скрабберса Рон не простит его.  
Минерва поставила клетку на свой стол, отступила на шаг и взмахнула палочкой. Гарри, как завороженный, следил за происходящим. Фигурка Петтигрю стала расширяться, он достиг пределов прутиков, затем легко раздвинул их и стал расти выше, дальше… пока целиком не оказался на столе.  
Рон закричал от испуга, и это было ожидаемо. Макгонагалл тут же оглушила «Скрабберса», наколдовала из остатков клетки подобие мантии и накрыла им лежащего на столе — это тоже было ожидаемо. Неожиданным было другое: Снейп схватил Гарри за руку, дернул на себя и максимально тихо, так, что Гарри не сразу разобрал слова, прошептал:  
— В следующий раз я советую вам прийти ко мне, мистер Поттер.  
— Следующего раза не будет, профессор, — тихо отозвался Гарри.  
— Я в этом сильно сомневаюсь.  
— Поттер! — Макгонагалл обернулась к нему, пытаясь справиться с испугом. — Кто это?  
— Понятия не имею, — Гарри развел руками. — Просто я читал про анимагов…  
— … читали про анимагов? — Макгонагалл была поражена так сильно, что Гарри не мог бы припомнить ни одного похожего случая за пять лет своего знакомства с ней.  
— Ведь вы анимаг, — охотно ответил он. — Мне понравилось, как вы превратились в кошку на первом занятии. И я стал читать про анимагов. В будущем я хочу сам стать анимагом. Я стал присматриваться к домашним животным и наблюдать за ними. И я заметил, что крыса Рона ведет себя очень необычно. Ребята рассказали мне, что она очень старая, а еще…  
— Невероятно! — Макгонагалл всплеснула руками, проглотив наживку. Рука Снейпа на плече Гарри стала каменной. Мальчик-который-выжил понял, что находится в шаге от того, чтобы получить еще один шрам на всю жизнь.  
— Я просто хотел проверить, ведь, если бы это была крыса, с ней бы ничего не случилось.  
— Невероятно! — повторила Макгонагалл. — Боюсь, теперь мне придется обратиться к директору и вызвать сотрудников Министерства. Но к вам это не имеет уже никакого отношения, так что вы оба свободны.  
— Скрабберс, — растерянно пробормотал Рон. Гарри готов был поставить все свои деньги из Гринготтс на то, что сейчас бывший лучший друг станет настоящим злейшим врагом. — Ты спас мне жизнь, — прошептал Рон, стараясь не смотреть Гарри в глаза. — Не знаю, как ты это сделал, но ты меня спас. Как представлю, что засыпал вместе с ним! Спасибо тебе, — и он протянул Гарри руку.  
Обратно они шли вдвоем с Роном. Тот рассказывал, как Скрабберс попал к нему, как он радовался, что у него есть домашнее животное, а Гарри слушал и улыбался, чувствуя, что ненадолго попал в прошлое. Возле лестниц они разошлись в разные стороны — Гарри стал спускаться к кухне. Там его и перехватил Снейп.  
— Не знаю, что вы замышляете, мистер Поттер, — начал профессор, но Гарри, окрыленный успехом, решил не останавливаться на достигнутом.  
— Вы — Пожиратель Смерти, — сообщил он. Снейп замер и превратился в статую. — Я знаю это. И мне все равно. Но если вам не все равно, я советую вам найти еще одного анимага, профессор. — Слова пришли к нему сами, и он удивился, как грозно они прозвучали в тишине коридора.  
— Вы не сможете сделать все в одиночку, мистер Поттер, — возразил Снейп, хотя его фигура по-прежнему оставалась совершенно неподвижной.  
— Я попробую, — ответил Гарри и пошел дальше.  
Проход в гостиную Хаффлпаффа каждый раз напоминал ему, что любой успех, даже самый маленький, возможен только после больших трудов. Вечером он зашел на кухню прежде, чем отправился к Хагриду, поэтому, заметив на столе великана небольшой пир, мог совершенно не волноваться за свое здоровье. Раньше ему не приходило в голову, что домовики на кухне охотно отдавали остатки завтрака или обеда, если студент просил их об этом. Хаффлпаффцы, которые каждый день проходили мимо общины эльфов, делали так частенько.  
Хагрид уже открыл бутылку рома, так что в его хижине витал резкий запах. Клык жевал здоровенный шмат мяса, купленный, видимо, по случаю. Гарри прошел в комнату и поставил на стол небольшой пирог, испеченный заботливыми домовиками к обеду.  
— Гарри! — обрадовался Хагрид, который до этого задумчиво смотрел в окно и даже не заметил вошедшего. — Рад, что ты пришел! Я уж думал, не дождусь.  
— Я немного заблудился по дороге, — соврал Гарри. Ложь за последние дни так часто спасала его, что превратилась в неотъемлемую часть жизни.  
— Да? Ну, немудрено! — Хагрид пересел за стол и стал разливать остывший чай по кружкам. — Вот что, Гарри. Когда я еще сам в школе учился, тут произошла трагедия. Одна девочка погибла, и стали искать виноватого. Ну, а я уже тогда любил всяких зверушек, природу. И у меня тогда жил один маленький акромантул. Вот тогда-то его нашли, а меня обвинили, что это по моей вине умерла та девочка. Хотя я Арагога держал взаперти все время, никогда не выпускал, — он строго помахал перед собой указательным пальцем, намекая Гарри, что, если тот тоже решит держать акромантула, ему не следует ни в коем случае выпускать его. — Вот так оно и было с тех пор. Я стал жить тут — Дамблдор мне позволил, ну, а злодей, стало быть, остался безнаказанным. И когда ты, Гарри, эту Комнату… ну, ту-самую-комнату открыл, все и выяснилось. Дамблдор туда отправился сам, все там выяснил, и нашел там, — Хагрид понизил голос до шепота, — василиска. Пригласили Министерство, все осматривали, проверяли. Столько шуму было, ой-ой! И, в конце концов, подтвердили, что девочку ту убил не мой акромантул, а василиск. И, стало быть, я не виноват. Значит, мне вернут палочку и будут считать меня законопослушным волшебником.  
— Здорово! — искренне обрадовался Гарри. Его сложный план не учитывал таких мелочей, и теперь, с одной стороны, ему было радостно, что Хагрид смог вернуть волшебную палочку, а, с другой стороны, он огорчался из-за того, что заранее не подумал об этом.  
— Дамблдор сказал, что ты сегодня кое-чего натворил опять, — с беспокойством заметил вдруг великан.  
— Я случайно, — Гарри виновато отвел взгляд.  
— Лучше б ты почаще что-нибудь делал случайно, Гарри, — Хагрид явно был близок к тому, чтобы прослезиться, — не иначе, как сам Мерлин тебя к нам послал.  
Гарри задумался, не могли ли Песочные Часы быть сделаны «самим Мерлином». Если так, выходило, что именно Мерлин послал его обратно во времени исправить то, что не должно было случиться.


	9. Авроры

Вторая неделя началась с форменного безумия. За завтраком Гарри озирался по сторонам, жалея, что не догадался оформить подписку на «Пророк». Судя по отголоскам, доносящимся со столов каждого факультета, магический мир готовился к новой войне, не иначе. Частенько Гарри ловил на себе чужие взгляды.  
— Мистер Поттер, вас вызывает к себе директор, — сообщила профессор Спраут, нервно перебирая подол фартука для работы в саду. Ей было явно не по себе, что ее студент привлек столько внимания.  
— Спасибо, — он встал и собрался идти к Дамблдору.  
— Постойте, Поттер, вы ведь не знаете дороги, — декан Хаффлпаффа всплеснула руками от досады. — Удивительно, сколько всего свалилось на вас.  
Гарри понял свою ошибку. Удерживать в голове столько событий было выше его сил. Он с досадой подумал о том, что Гермиона справилась бы с этим заданием лучше. И тут же оборвал себя: Гермиона просто пошла бы к директору и рассказала ему обо всем.  
— Оставьте нас, профессор, — велел Дамблдор, когда они оказались в его кабинете.  
Профессор Спраут ушла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Когда стих шум волшебной лестницы, из угла комнаты вышли Снейп и Макгонагалл. Гарри почувствовал, что его зажали в угол.  
— Мистер Поттер, вы ничего не хотите рассказать нам? — вежливо начал Дамблдор, хотя его тон был более холодным, чем обычно.  
Гарри понял, что для Дамблдора, как для Рона и Гермионы, не существовало их пятилетних доверительных отношений. Дамблдор видел в нем незнакомца, опасного незнакомца, а вовсе не растерянного одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, как рассчитывал Гарри.  
— Честно говоря, профессор, мне бы очень не хотелось вам ничего рассказывать, — сказал Гарри, как можно осторожнее выбирая слова. Он подумал, что, намекнув о важности тайны, может добиться временной индульгенции.  
— Министр требует от директора, чтобы тебя передали в руки авроров для последовательных допросов по трем делам, Поттер, — вмешался Снейп. Дамблдор посмотрел на него неодобрительно, как и Макгонагалл, которая все еще выглядела настолько растерянно, насколько могла. Они хотели сохранить это в тайне.  
— Будет достаточно, если вы объясните череду невероятных совпадений, которые произошли с вами, — сказал Дамблдор, игнорируя вмешательство Снейпа.  
— Я просто знал, что должны произойти плохие вещи, и попытался предотвратить их, — сказал Гарри, глядя в глаза Дамблдору, чтобы тот мог убедиться, что он не лжет.  
— Благодаря вашим действиям произошло много событий, мистер Поттер, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Часть из них привела к хорошему исходу, часть — к плохому. Расскажите, что произошло в Дырявом Котле в конце июля, где вы были вместе с Рубеусом Хагридом.  
— Про профессора Квиррелла? — «догадался» Гарри.  
— Именно, — кивнул Дамблдор.  
— Я пошел поприветствовать его, и, когда я его коснулся, он начал рассыпаться в пыль, — ответил Гарри.  
— Вы сделали для этого что-то еще? — спокойно спросил Дамблдор.  
— Нет, профессор, я только прикоснулся к нему, и все, — честно ответил Гарри.  
— Вы видели, что произошло с ним дальше?  
— Хагрид загородил меня от него, и я испугался смотреть, — договорив, он отвернулся. Это не была ложь, но признаваться в своем страхе, каким бы он ни был, в присутствии Снейпа и Макгонагалл Гарри не нравилось.  
— Откуда вы узнали, что в туалете находится вход в Тайную Комнату? — продолжил Дамблдор.  
— Я знал совершенно точно, где он находится, потому что я видел его там, в прошлом, — ответил Гарри. — Это очень тяжело объяснить. Я знал совершенно точно, куда нужно идти и что нужно делать, чтобы открыть этот проход.  
— Вы знали совершенно точно? — переспросил Дамблдор.  
— Да, профессор, — кивнул Гарри. — И я не смогу объяснить это.  
— Понимаю, — многозначительно покивал Дамблдор. — Да, все сходится. Но все-таки этот анимаг. Питер Петтигрю. Он беспокоит меня больше всего…  
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на директора. Убийство человека, открытый артефакт древности, но больше всего Дамблдора беспокоит трусливый анимаг?  
— Откуда вы знали, что крыса Рона Уизли — это анимаг? Можете не утруждать себя рассказом об интересе к анимагии, я мог бы поверить в это, если бы вы не открыли Тайную Комнату у меня на глазах, — мудрые глаза старика впились в Гарри с такой силой, что он не мог больше сопротивляться. Возможно, Снейп был превосходным легилиментом и окклюментом, но ведь кто-то должен был научить Снейпа? Теперь Гарри не сомневался, что это был именно Дамблдор.  
— Директор, не хочу вас расстраивать, но авроры уже на территории Хогвартса, — вмешался Снейп.  
Дамблдор отвернулся от Гарри, и тот ощутил, как мысли снова потекли в обычном темпе, ничто больше не удерживало их.  
— Мне это известно, — ответил директор тем временем. — Скоро они будут здесь. И мне, Гарри, понадобится твое живое участие, если ты не хочешь попасть к дементорам Азкабана.  
— К-конечно, директор, — Гарри испуганно отступил от входа, словно дементоры были уже там.  
— Никаких обвинений против тебя не выдвинуто, — Дамблдор вздохнул, поправляя очки. Возможно, воздействие далось ему не без труда, Гарри хотел верить в это. — Однако Министерство хочет проверить тебя на вмешательство извне. Проще говоря, они надеются выяснить, что ты выпил неправильное зелье или случайно попал под чужие чары. Северус, проводи Гарри вниз, там его уже ждут.  
Снейп указал Гарри рукой на выход. Они спускались мучительно долго, и единственное, что сказал неподвижный, как статуя, профессор, было:  
— Ни при каких обстоятельствах ничего не пей.  
Гарри этот совет показался поначалу бесполезным, но когда он увидел, как в кабинете Флитвика Грозный Глаз и его помощники соорудили целый штаб, разложив наспех множество сундуков и сложных артефактов, совет обрел смысл.  
— Дамблдор решил не вмешиваться, а? — хмыкнул Муди, бросая презрительный взгляд на Снейпа. — О, Гарри! Давно не виделись. Я уж и не думал, что доведется, столько с тобой произошло. Усаживайся, мы пока раскладываемся, можешь попить чай. Мадам Помфри велела нам взять побольше тыквенного сока, но я считаю, что нет ничего лучше хорошего чая.  
Усевшись за стол, как и было сказано, Гарри налил чай и заставил себя ни разу не обернуться к Снейпу. Чай, тыквенный сок, старые друзья, мадам Помфри — да, лет пять назад он бы купился на это. Возможно, они даже не стали утруждать себя и разбавлять Веритасерум, просто изменили оттенок.  
— Что ж, сейчас я проверю тебя на воздействие Империо, — заявил Муди.  
— Должен сообщить, Аластор, — вмешался Снейп, — что о действиях, которые вы будете производить в этой комнате, я обязан подробным образом отчитаться перед директором и попечительским советом Школы. Если будут найдены нарушения, коллективную жалобу на ваше имя направят незамедлительно.  
Муди, который уже приготовил палочку, нахмурился еще сильнее, хоть это и казалось невозможным:  
— Твоих дружков из совета я не боюсь, — отозвался он.  
— Речь идет не о страхе, — холодно ответил Снейп. — Я всего лишь надеюсь, что ты будешь действовать разумно.  
Между ними повисла долгая пауза. Наконец, Муди снова обернулся к Гарри:  
— Не беспокойся ни о чем, я не собираюсь никак тебе навредить. Я ведь аврор, а не Пожиратель Смерти.  
Гарри, который по необъяснимой причине чудовищно захотел пить, уже не был уверен, что аврор и Пожиратель Смерти — не одно и то же, когда речь идет о необходимости получить сведения. В горле пересохло так, что он не смог бы ответить ни на один вопрос, даже если бы очень захотел. Глаза слезились, он смотрел на кружку с чаем и не мог думать ни о чем больше.  
— Приступим, — сказал тем временем Муди и начал читать заклинания. Сначала проверили волшебную палочку Гарри. Никаких запрещенных чар с ее помощью он не творил, и даже вывернутая наизнанку до самого первого часа, она не помогла Муди выяснить хоть что-нибудь. Гарри разглядывал вереницу отголосков магии перед собой, но ему было все равно. Он хотел только воды. Выпить хоть что-то, хотя бы глоток. В конце концов, он обернулся на Снейпа и стал думать об это так громко, как только мог: «Воды, пить, воды!». Снейп перехватил его взгляд, затем посмотрел на Муди, на его помощников, и резким шагом пересек комнату.  
— Если не ошибаюсь, запрещено использовать любые заклинания, кроме тех, что были внесены в регламент комиссией, — четко сказал он, указывая собственной волшебной палочкой на чужую. Ведьма, которая держала ее, бросила взгляд на Муди.  
— Пусти, довольно, — огрызнулся Муди. — Просто хотели подстраховаться, Снейп.  
— Попечительский совет будет счастлив, что вы решили подстраховаться именно таким образом, — парировал Снейп и вернулся на свое место возле входа.  
Гарри почувствовал, что жажда отступает. Кружка с чаем все еще выглядела привлекательно, но у него больше не было ощущения, что от этого напитка зависит его жизнь. Следующая проверка проводилась с помощью двух ассистентов. Гарри пришлось встать, а три мага, включая Муди, использовали последовательно отменяющие чары самой разной природы.  
— Если на тебе был случайный сглаз, вызывающий икоту, будь уверен, парень, мы его сняли, — довольным тоном заявил Муди.  
— Большое спасибо, — выдавил из себя Гарри. Ему казалось, что он абсолютно голый, и его разглядывает целая толпа волшебников.  
— Обращайся, — Муди похлопал его по плечу. — Ну, что же, вижу, никаких проблем с чарами у тебя нет. Тогда приступим к вопросам.  
Муди достал из внутреннего кармана небольшой свиток. Гарри с тоской смотрел за тем, как разворачивается полотно пергамента, касаясь пола. Свиток выглядел бесконечным. Ассистенты Муди тяжело вздохнули, предчувствуя долгую беседу.  
Ведьма, которая насылала на Гарри проклятье жажды, достала магическое перо и чистые листы пергамента. Судя по всему, она должна была вести протокол допроса. Дамблдору не удалось оставить чудо-мальчика себе, но он смог настоять на том, чтобы все процедуры Министерства проводились на территории Школы. Гарри сел поудобней и приготовился к допросу.  
Грозный Глаз нарочно выбирал вопросы из середины, потом переходил к концу списка, а потом — к началу. Удерживать факты становилось все сложней. Гарри вспоминал, что уже отвечал на вопрос два или три раза, только после того, как заканчивал очередной ответ. Снейп у двери превратился в статую. Муди же, напротив, невероятно оживился и выглядел более счастливым, чем когда-либо. Он был в своей стихии, распутывал заговор темных сил. Гарри хотелось просто выкрикнуть ему в лицо: «Я здесь ни при чем, я хороший парень!». Чем дольше длился допрос, тем меньше он был уверен в этом.  
— Сколько раз ты коснулся профессора Квиррелла?  
— Я взял его за руку, а потом обнял, — повторял он снова и снова.  
— Зачем ты сделал это?  
— Хагрид сказал, что это учитель, который научит меня защищаться от темных сил.  
— Ты грустишь о том, что твои родители умерли от руки Волдеморта?  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы они были со мной.  
— Ты когда-нибудь совершал убийство?  
— Нет.  
— Ты знаешь, что находилось в Тайной Комнате?  
— В «Пророке» написали, что это было чудовище. Хагрид сказал, что это был василиск.  
— Ты жалеешь, что профессор Квиррелл погиб?  
— Мне жалко людей, которые погибли.  
— Ты знал, что профессор Квиррелл умрет, когда касался его?  
— Так он умер?  
— Хагрид говорил тебе, что в Хогвартсе есть Тайная Комната?  
— Вчера вечером он сказал мне, что в Тайной Комнате был василиск.  
— Ты когда-нибудь разговаривал со змеями?  
— Директор просил меня никому не рассказывать об этом.  
— Директор просил тебя сделать что-то еще?  
— Он попросил меня спуститься сюда.  
— Ты знал Дамблдора до того, как поступил в Хогвартс?  
— Нет, впервые я узнал Дамблдора только после того, как поступил в Хогвартс. Я и сейчас не уверен, что знаю его.  
— Тебе известно, кто такие Пожиратели Смерти?  
— Я стал читать о них, когда узнал, что Волдеморт убил моих родителей.  
— Ты считаешь, что они должны быть мертвы?  
— Мне жалко людей, которые погибли.  
Снова и снова. Вопрос за вопросом. Раз за разом. Гарри захотел пить уже через пять минут, у него саднило в горле. Он мечтал оказаться в своем настоящем будущем и идти по коридору, крича «Бомбардо» направо и налево. Когда он смотрел на Снейпа, он не понимал, сколько раз прокололся. Когда он смотрел на Муди, ему казалось, что через несколько секунд он будет в собственной камере в Азкабане. Пытка продолжалась так долго, что, когда Муди объявил о ее окончании, Гарри машинально потянулся за кружкой.  
— Я свободен? — спросил он, держа кружку в руках.  
Муди заворожено смотрел на жидкость.  
— Да, ты свободен, — ответил Грозный Глаз.  
Гарри выплеснул содержимое кружки в лицо Муди и пошел к выходу. По дороге ему показалось, что он услышал, как Снейп издал тихий смешок.


	10. Благородные дома

Первым делом, оправившись от допроса Грозного Глаза, Гарри отправился к старшекурсникам выяснять, как можно оформить подписку на «Пророк». В голове гудело от пережитого, но Гарри знал, что это самое начало невидимой войны, и расслабляться, опускать руки — рано.  
— Да что там теперь читать-то? — фыркнула Тонкс, услышав, как Гарри интересуется прессой магического мира.  
— В каком смысле? — удивился Гарри.  
— Слышала, директор тебя забрал с уроков, — она многозначительно улыбнулась, — из-за вчерашнего?  
— Ага, — Гарри кивнул. Не рассказывать же Тонкс, что он часом раньше вылил чай на ее будущего наставника.  
— Значит, пропустил все, — Тонкс держала многозначительную паузу.  
— Ну, что там случилось?! — крикнул Гарри, потому что именно этого она ждала от него.  
— Скитер нашли мертвой, — зловеще прошептала Нимфадора, и ее волосы стали черными, как уголь. — Министерство ничего не говорит по этому поводу, но я слышала, что «Придира» написала, что там была Черная Метка.  
— Мертвой? Черная Метка? — Гарри был в ужасе. Ему не пришлось ничего играть или лгать о чем-либо. Он понял, что его вмешательство в дела магического мира действительно дало толчок не только хорошим делам. Если он пойдет к Дамблдору теперь, сможет ли он заручиться поддержкой директора? Будет ли Дамблдор верить ему?  
— Тебе записка, Гарри, — Ханна Аббот протянула ему свернутый вчетверо пергамент.  
Гарри взял в руки кусочек бумаги, отошел подальше от Тонкс и трясущимися руками развернул его: «Отлично справился, проблемы анимагов больше нет».  
Он едва не уронил записку. Ее нужно было сжечь, как можно скорее, и лучше было сделать это в собственной комнате, пока там еще никого не было. Невилл, Эрни и Джастин еще обедали, так что Гарри торопливо поджег бумагу и, глядя на то, как исчезает доказательство его сопричастности, испытал короткий прилив облегчения. Рита Скитер была ужасным человеком, она лишила хорошего имени многих достойных волшебников, но она не должна была умереть. Он думал, что Снейп разоблачит ее, выведет на чистую воду и сдаст в Министерство, как сам он поступил с Хвостом.  
— Он убил человека, — прошептал Гарри вслух, и тут же зажал себе рот ладонью. Нет, правда была в другом. Гарри спровоцировал Снейпа. Он дал Пожирателю Смерти понять, что его тайна зависит от некоего анимага. Фактически Гарри сделал так, что у Снейпа не оставалось другого выхода. Гарри почувствовал, как его бросает в дрожь. Как все это время Дамблдор мог доверять этому человеку?  
Остаток дня прошел, как в тумане. Гарри ходил по кабинетам и присутствовал на занятиях, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что происходит вокруг. Все его мысли вертелись только вокруг смерти Риты Скитер. Он вспомнил, как она «пытала» его в чулане с метлами. Было обидно, он даже хотел стукнуть ее, но совершенно точно никогда, никогда в жизни он не хотел ее смерти.  
Первый урок полетов не запомнился ему. Студенты Рэйвенкло знали точно, что нужно делать с метлами, Хаффлпафф, как обычно, стоял за своих горой. Гарри наблюдал за первым полетом Невилла, которого поддерживали все ребята, и ему было все равно. Все эти люди не знали того, что он совершил. Об этом знал только он сам и Северус Снейп, человек, которого он искренне ненавидел.   
В среду из собственного выпуска «Пророка» Гарри узнал о том, что попечительский совет Хогвартса выдвинул обвинения против группы авроров, возглавляемой Грозным Глазом. Дисциплинарные слушанья должны были начаться на следующий день. Малфой, который проходил мимо него как бы между прочим, потеряв где-то свою свиту, обронил:  
— Отец сказал, через неделю от него не останется живого места.  
Гарри поперхнулся пудингом. Вокруг него снова начали происходить события, которые он не понимал. Допрос авроров, проведенный под пристальным наблюдением Снейпа, привел к тому, что Гарри, непосредственно причастного к произошедшему, поблагодарили за бесценные сведения, а совершенно невиновных людей вот-вот должны были лишить должностей.   
В пятницу «Придира» сверкала радужным заголовком: «Сириус Блэк — хороший человек!». Журналист, имя которого было Гарри совершенно безразлично, писал о том, что показания недавно пойманного Питера Петтигрю дали возможность пересмотреть дело Блэка. Сириуса освободили в ночь с четверга на пятницу и отправили на реабилитацию в Больницу Святого Мунго. Гарри было все равно, он мог смотреть только на заголовок «Пророка»: «Грозный Глаз убит в собственном доме».  
Отбросив в сторону газету, он пошел к выходу из Зала, чтобы рассказать Дамблдору обо всем, что знал. Два убийства. Сначала Скитер, теперь Муди, кто будет следующим? Малфой, который шел ему навстречу, задел его плечом и прошептал:  
— Это случайность, — а потом пошел дальше.  
Гарри услышал, как дрожал его голос. Он остановился и обернулся. Малфой снова шел один, его походка была уверенной, но Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что расслабленный тон, который был фирменной чертой Драко, изменил ему. Малфой боялся, и, хоть Гарри боялся ничуть не меньше, это придало ему сил.  
Вместо того, чтобы пойти к директору, Гарри направился к столу Гриффиндора. Гермиона сидела там и жевала тост, дочитывая «Пророк».  
— Привет, — поздоровался Гарри.  
— И тебе привет, — отозвалась Гермиона. Потом она посмотрела на его нашивку с гербом Хаффлпаффа и дружелюбно улыбнулась.  
— Послушай, я хотел узнать, не будет ли у тебя времени немного позаниматься со мной, — сказал он. В его голове на сей раз не было никакого конкретного плана, он просто знал, что Гермиона — тот человек, который сможет гораздо лучше его самого проанализировать кучу событий. Даже несмотря на то, что ей всего одиннадцать. В одиннадцать Гермионе удалось вычислить Николаса Фламеля и решить загадки нескольких защитников философского камня. Она явно не была рядовой студенткой.  
— Позаниматься? — нахмурилась Гермиона.  
— Да, видишь ли, я хочу получше разобраться в анимагии. Профессор Макгонагалл на уроке сказала, что ты лучше всех из первокурсников разбираешься в трансфигурации.  
— О, вот оно что, — Гермиона довольно кивнула. — Хорошо, тогда сегодня вечером, в семь, в библиотеке.  
— Отлично, буду там в семь, спасибо тебе большое, — просиял Гарри.  
Когда они прощались, он выхватил взглядом Падму Патил, сидящую за столом Рэйвенкло над учебником, и пошел к ней.  
— Привет!  
— Привет, — Падма была более настороженна, чем Гермиона. Потом она, как и Гермиона, увидела его нашивку, и потеплела.  
— Слушай, я изучаю разновидности усыпляющих зелий, профессор Слагхорн сказал, что ты в них хорошо разбираешься.  
Через час усердной работы Гарри познакомился с таким количеством людей, которого не знал даже к пятому курсу. Стоило кому-то заметить его нашивку, они начинали воспринимать его как хаффлпаффца, улыбались и кивали снисходительно. Ему с радостью рассказывали, какую книгу лучше прочесть, делились новостями, желали удачи. Гарри понял, что они не воспринимали его как Мальчика-который-выжил, для них он был просто еще одним хаффлпаффцем. Хельга Хаффлпафф была невероятно умной женщиной, которая прекрасно понимала, как важно быть незаметным. Когда ты живешь рядом с домовыми эльфами, люди начинают думать, что и ведешь ты себя так же, как домовой эльф — преданно и вежливо.  
Усердная работа и занятия после обеда не позволили ему поддаться панике. Он пошел на ужин, точно зная, что сумеет исправить весь причиненный вред. Достаточно было не выходить на контакт со Снейпом и не позволять ему и дальше проникать в собственную голову.  
— Поттер, мне очень жаль, но директор снова вызывает тебя, — профессор Спраут встретила его возле входа в Зал и проводила до кабинета Дамблдора. — Гарри, я не знаю, почему все эти события происходят с тобой, но ты должен знать, что я и любой в Хаффлпаффе всегда готовы будем прийти тебе на помощь. Постарайся быть сильным. Ты еще совсем маленький мальчик, но всем нам приходится взрослеть раньше, чем мы хотим.  
Мудрые и добрые слова Гарри пропустил мимо ушей. В коридоре стоял Люциус Малфой. Он был возле прохода на лестницу, ведущую в кабинет директора, и, заметив издали Гарри, пошел вперед. В руках у него была книга. Они шли навстречу друг другу, и Гарри понимал, что видит перед собой дневник Тома Риддла. Нужно было остановить Малфоя и любым способом завладеть проклятым артефактом. Обложка была на расстоянии какого-то шага, а потом произошло то, чего Гарри не мог представить даже в страшном сне.  
— Передай, пожалуйста, Драко, — Люциус протянул ему дневник и, резко развернувшись, пошел прочь. Профессор Спраут остановилась ненадолго вместе с Гарри, а потом осторожно подтолкнула его в спину:  
— Мистер Поттер, нам нужно поторопиться.  
Гарри держал в руках дневник, и его сердце билось слишком часто для мальчика, которого попросили передать книгу. Он представил себе, как выкладывает дневник перед Дамблдором и раскрывает его суть. Говорит о том, что с помощью дневника Том Риддл может загипнотизировать человека и сделать его своим рабом, а потом заставить открыть Тайную Комнату и натравить василиска. Да, василиск уже должен быть убит, а Тайная Комната перестала быть тайной, но наверняка дневник может заставить свою жертву сделать и другие плохие вещи. Его нужно уничтожить! И потом Дамблдор спросит его: «Откуда ты знаешь все это?». Гарри понял, что тогда ему придется рассказать обо всем остальном. О Рите Скитер, о Грозном Глазе.  
Лестница поднимала его наверх, а он вспоминал репортаж «Пророка» о погибшей журналистке.  
— Гарри! Рад видеть тебя! — Дамблдор улыбался. — Благодарю вас, профессор Спраут, я не задержу Гарри надолго.  
Когда она ушла, Снейп вышел из тени. Они оба смотрели на него совершенно спокойно, а Гарри не мог унять сердцебиение. Ему достаточно было сделать один шаг вперед и положить дневник на стол.  
Один шаг.  
— Из-за всех этих событий, которые произошли с тобой, — начал Дамблдор, — я вынужден поговорить с тобой серьезно. Судя по всему мои худшие опасения оправдались. Уверен, что ты уже слышал от Хагрида и от других волшебников, что твой шрам оставил тебе Волдеморт.  
— Да, я слышал, — рассеянно ответил Гарри.  
Один шаг.  
— Профессор, вы уверены, что необходимо рассказывать все? — вмешался Снейп. Гарри посмотрел на него раздраженно.  
— Да, Северус, я уверен в этом. Я надеялся, что Гарри сможет учиться в Хогвартсе в безопасности, но я был не прав. Воздействие, которого я боялся, оказалось слишком сильным, — Дамблдор смотрел на Гарри печально. — Дело в том, Гарри, что между тобой и Волдемортом возникла магическая связь. Природа этой связи пока не до конца ясна мне, но я понимаю примерный механизм. Твои действия в Дырявом Котле и твой поступок возле Тайной Комнаты — все это говорит о том, что лорд Волдеморт не исчез до конца. По какой-то причине тебя тянет к… к тем проявлениям, которые остались в этом мире.  
— К проявлениям? — Гарри был сбит с толку. Его ногти впились в обложку дневника, он пытался защититься от того, что говорил Дамблдор. Все опять повторялось. Окклюменция, сейчас он скажет про…  
— Я считаю, что ты должен научиться защищать свое сознание от вмешательства извне, Гарри, — продолжил Дамблдор. — Тебе нужно будет научиться искусству окклюменции. Для тебя это гораздо важнее, чем освоить трансфигурацию или зельеварение. Ты должен понять, что от этого зависит твоя жизнь.  
Гарри отступил на шаг. Его жизнь будет зависеть от окклюменции?  
— Профессор Квиррелл был одержим темной магией, скорее всего, ее природа как-то связана с Волдемортом, — продолжил Дамблдор. — Едва попав в Хогвартс, ты захотел попасть в Тайную Комнату. В место, где когда-то побывал Волдеморт.  
— А Скрабберс? — выпалил Гарри, хотя это было как раз то, чего он не должен был делать ни в коем случае. Чужая мысль слишком сильно захватила его. Он прикусил губу от досады.  
— Вероятно, Волдеморт мечтал уничтожить этого Пожирателя Смерти, — сказал Дамблдор. Это было очень слабое предположение, на взгляд Гарри, но возражать дальше он не стал. Не хватало еще пытаться упрятать самого себя в Азкабан. — Ты не убил Питера Петтигрю, ты отнес его профессору Макгонагалл. Я верю, что ты сопротивляешься этому влиянию, и я хочу помочь тебе. С этого дня каждый вечер ты будешь уделять один час занятиям окклюменцией. Твоим учителем будет профессор Снейп.  
Гарри бросил взгляд, полный ужаса, на профессора Снейпа.  
— Я знаю, что вы не очень ладите друг с другом, — сказал Дамблдор. — Ученики относятся к профессору… настороженно. Но я также знаю, что тебе уже удалось получить десять баллов для факультета Хаффлпафф на самом первом уроке, а это дорогого стоит.  
Один шаг.  
Гарри улыбнулся Дамблдору:  
— Я попытаюсь, профессор.  
Внизу, когда они со Снейпом спустились с волшебной лестницы, Гарри обернулся к профессору:  
— Грозный Глаз, — сказал он.  
— Это случайность, — ответил Снейп.  
Гарри отправился в библиотеку, зная, что Гермиона уже ждет его, чтобы рассказать об анимагах все, что ей известно. Дневник Риддла был зажат у него подмышкой. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что фраза «Это случайность» прозвучала в значении «Этого больше не повторится».


	11. Полезные привычки

Хаффлпаффцы заснули только к полуночи. Гарри сделал вид, что читает учебник по теории магии, а сам то и дело поглядывал на смеющихся первокурсников. Невилл рассказывал остальным о том, как замечательно было лететь на метле. Эрни смеялся, что давно уже не видел, как кто-то был бы настолько счастлив просто от того, что сумел удержаться в воздухе. Они хохотали и, поглядывая на читающего Гарри, все время пытались вести себя тише, хотя у них ничего не получалось.  
В конце концов, они устали, улеглись и перестали мешать ему. Последний день оказался куда напряженней, чем те дни, когда он совершал свои тихие маленькие подвиги. Сегодня все повторилось и чуть не встало на круги своя. Он как будто снова оказался на пятом курсе, и Дамблдор рассказал об этой загадочной связи. Гарри успел забыть о том, что Волдеморт вместе со шрамом подарил ему часть своей странной силы. Способность говорить со змеями, возможность проникать в его сознание. Было ли это частью его плана или вышло случайно?  
Ему нужно было подумать, и хоть он предпринял отчаянную попытку вновь вернуться к дружбе с Гермионой, из этого еще долго ничего не могло выйти. Первокурсница-гриффиндорка пичкала его знаниями об анимагах целый час, так что Гарри мог мечтать только о том, как поскорее оказаться в кабинете Снейпа. Выяснилось, что Гермиона провела в библиотеке несколько часов до их оговоренной встречи, успела законспектировать четверть учебника шестого курса и делилась знаниями со свойственной ей охотой. Если бы рядом сидел Рон, возможно, он сумел бы компенсировать ее болтливость, но, как Гарри вынужден был признать спустя час, прежние Рон и Гермиона остались в будущем, которое он уже уничтожил.  
Снейп принял Гарри без свойственных ему шуток, но в остальном вел себя с невозмутимостью удава. Они не говорили ни о Грозном Глазе, ни о Рите Скитер, ни о том, что сказал Дамблдор в своем кабинете. Гарри учился окклюменции, понимая, что с каждой провальной попыткой позволяет профессору по Защите получать все больше сведений. Снейп ничего не говорил, но это было не нужно. Гарри знал, что должен научиться окклюменции раньше, чем Снейп получит слишком много воспоминаний.  
После всего, сидя в кровати, Гарри пытался понять, как восприняли его действия люди, которых он никогда не понимал. Люциус Малфой передал ему дневник Тома Риддла. Оказался ли он в Хогвартсе случайно? В конце концов, у него были дела, как у представителя попечительского совета. Или же он нарочно пришел в Хогвартс под благовидным предлогом и стал ждать встречи с Гарри? Что успел понять Грозный Глаз и по какой причине он был мертв? Для чего использовал Черную Метку Снейп, когда убивал Риту Скитер? И действительно ли это был он? Чего хотел Дамблдор, когда вызывал Гарри к себе? Что он увидел в голове Гарри? Что он понял, а чего не понял?  
Мысли крутились с немыслимой скоростью. Он успел сделать все, что запланировал летом, но последствия оказались настолько ужасными, что теперь впору было искать новые Песочные Часы. Возможно, Министерство было абсолютно право, оставив такой артефакт без использования. Или первоначально артефактов было больше?  
Стрелка часов в спальне постепенно двигалась к часу ночи. Гарри лег, нащупал рукой дневник Тома, и ему в голову пришла идея, от которой сначала его бросило в дрожь, а затем он посчитал ее гениальной. Он достал перо, положил пергамент поверх твердой обложки дневника, и начал писать.  
 _Первый курс: **философский камень** , ~~профессор Квиррелл~~ , Рон, Гермиона, Невилл, кровь единорога, дракон Хагрида, кентавры, зеркало, **мантия невидимка**._  
 _Второй курс: **Добби** , Локхарт, ~~Тайная Комната~~ , ~~василиск~~ , **дневник Тома Риддла** , акромантул, летающий автомобиль, дом Уизли._  
 _Третий курс: **Сириус** , ~~Хвост~~ , ~~пророчество~~ , дементоры, профессор Люпин, **Карта Мародеров** , маховик времени у Гермионы._  
 _Четвертый курс: Чемпионат, Пожиратели Смерти, **Крауч-младший** , драконы, ~~Рита Скитер~~ , омут воспоминаний, **Седрик Диггори** , Чжоу._  
 _Пятый курс: Орден Феникса, **дом на Гриммо** , Амбридж, Луна, брат Хагрида, **Выручай-комната**._  
Дописав, Гарри стал перечитывать неровные строчки. Нужно было запомнить их — оставлять такие опасные сведения нельзя было даже на время. Гарри решил при первой возможности спросить у кого-нибудь из учеников старших курсов, как можно заставлять чернила быть невидимыми для всех, за исключением владельца.  
Когда часы показывали два ночи, он аккуратно порвал лист, бросил обрывки в камин, лег в постель и стал думать дальше. Ему нужно было не выпускать из внимания и то, что уже произошло по его вине, когда он начал менять историю. Мысленно он стал делать пометки: «Получить письмо из Хогвартса, убить профессора Квиррелла, взять учебники и ценные книги по волшебству, изучить историю войны с темными силами за последний век, попасть на факультет Хаффлпафф, открыть Тайную Комнату раньше жертвы дневника, передать Хвоста Министерству, избавиться от Риты Скитер».  
Перед тем, как заснуть, он беззвучно прошептал:  
— Профессор Квиррелл, Грозный Глаз Муди, Рита Скитер.  
Одна его часть мечтала, что ночью они приснятся ему, и таким образом он сможет наказать себя за содеянное. Другая часть боялась, что сон будет слишком реальным.  
Ему приснился Сириус. Он лежал в Больнице Святого Мунго и выглядел так, как Гарри его запомнил в последнюю встречу. Сириус писал письмо, и в пять утра Гарри, совершенно измученный, проснулся от того, что до получения этого несуществующего письма он не сможет общаться с крестным. Гарри, одиннадцатилетний Гарри, не может знать, что Сириус — его крестный. «Придира» писала только о том, что Министерство нехотя признало ошибку, и мусолило тему несправедливости Визенгамота, о самом Блэке они дали только один абзац. Еще один потенциальный союзник оказался вне досягаемости.   
И все же, положив дневник Тома между стопкой учебников на день, Гарри отправился завтракать. Он был одним из первых. За столами сидело несколько преподавателей и совсем немного учеников.  
За столом Хаффлпаффа в такую рань сидел только Седрик Диггори. Гарри смотрел на него, вспоминая их соперничество и короткий момент дружбы, закончившийся смертью хаффлпаффца.  
— Эй, у меня что-то на лице? — весело спросил Седрик, заметив, как на него смотрит первокурсник.  
— Что? — спохватился Гарри. — Ой, нет, я случайно. Просто задумался.  
— Опять хочешь украсть крысу? У меня крыс нет, — снова пошутил Седрик. Он был таким же добродушным, как всегда.  
— Нет, с крысами я завязал, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Знаешь, мне они тоже никогда не нравились, — признался Седрик.  
Гарри пришла в голову идея, которую он тут же озвучил:  
— Слушай, я вот как раз думал с кем-нибудь посоветоваться.  
— Мой совет — бери сову. Сова никогда не помешает.  
— Нет, сова у меня уже есть. Я хотел спросить про другое. Скажи, есть ли такие чернила, которые видит только их владелец?  
— Чернила? — Седрик почесал затылок, и, хотя это роднило его с Крэббом и Гойлом, никаких других сходств между ними не было. — Знаешь, чернила, наверняка, есть, но они должны быть страшно дорогими. И я не уверен, что их не сможет прочесть тот, кто их сделал. Если ты хочешь сделать какую-нибудь тайную переписку, лучше всего заколдовать дневник.  
— Дневник? — Гарри машинально вцепился в стопку книг.  
— Да, — кивнул Седрик, — тебе просто нужно наложить защитные чары на обычный дневник. Ты сможешь писать в нем все, что захочешь, но увидишь написанное только ты сам.  
— И тот, кому я разрешу это сделать? — догадался Гарри.  
— В точку! — обрадовался Седрик. — Попроси в библиотеке. Чары сложные, но, если у тебя возникнут проблемы, можешь спросить у меня. На втором курсе я сделал себе такой, а потом забросил. На самом деле, если у тебя нет тайн, которые стоят жизни, возиться незачем.  
Гарри отшутился, вернулся к завтраку и понял, что идет по стопам Тома Риддла. Его дневник, лежащий прямо на столе, казался злой усмешкой судьбы.  
Днем, послушно переходя из кабинета в кабинет в сопровождении других хаффлпаффцев первокурсников, он размышлял над двумя случайными смертями. По прошествии суток он уже мог думать об этом спокойно. Угрызения совести все еще мучили, но теперь это было конструктивное чувство — Гарри хотел как можно скорей разобраться во всем, чтобы не допустить других жертв.  
Было очевидно, что Люциус Малфой передал ему дневник для собственных целей. Гарри проверил страницы — те были абсолютно пусты, никаких записок не прилагалось. Старший Малфой собирался проверить Гарри.  
Первым очевидным фактом была связь Снейпа и Малфоя. Они оба были Пожирателями Смерти, и они снова вышли на контакт, когда Снейпу стало известно, что Мальчик-который-выжил не так прост. Теперь Гарри уже не мог узнать, общались ли они все время, или они начали общаться после таинственной смерти Квиррелла, или после открытия Тайной Комнаты, или после того, как он сообщил о Скитер — и это был серьезный просчет. Но, в любом случае, Гарри мог быть уверен в том, что теперь обо всем, что он рассказывает Драко или Снейпу, узнает Люциус.  
Вторым очевидным фактом, который Малфои даже не пытались скрыть, была смерть Грозного Глаза. Снейп тоже знал о причастности Люциуса. О ней знал и Драко. Раньше Гарри считал младшего Малфоя просто злым и глупым ребенком, но отец, вероятно, был о нем другого мнения. Драко велели передать Гарри сведения, разглашение которых могло поставить под угрозу Люциуса, Северуса, Драко и, возможно, других участников.  
Третьим фактом, который нужно было признать, если он не хотел вернуться к своему прежнему положению, была осведомленность Дамблдора. Могущественный чародей, легилимент, глава Школы Чародейства и Волшебства, заседающий в Визенгамоте, был в курсе того, что с Гарри происходят некие странные вещи. Глубину этой странности Гарри оценить не мог, как не мог предугадать и то, что Дамблдор соберется предпринимать.  
Да, поступив в Хаффлпафф, он избавил себя от популярности среди сверстников. Но остальные поступки привлекли к нему внимание людей куда более могущественных и опасных. Некоторые из этих людей сочли других слишком опасными и устранили. Гарри решил считать, что за смертью Скитер и Муди стояли Пожиратели Смерти.  
К вечеру он определил для себя главные приоритеты. И это было так «по-взрослому» и странно, что он совершенно отвлекся от реальности. Урок зельеварения под руководством скользкого и неприятного Слагхорна подходил к концу, когда профессор вдруг заметил состояние зелья Гарри.  
— Невероятно! — воскликнул Слагхорн. — Потрясающе! У вас талант, Гарри. В точности как у вашей матери. Она была невероятной волшебницей, удивительной. Я вижу, что вы уверенно идете по ее стопам.  
Эта неприкрытая похвала, искренняя, восторженная больно обожгла Гарри. Он вспомнил, что его мать отдала за него жизнь, сражаясь с Темными Силами. Было страшно представлять, что ее сын уже совершил два непреднамеренных убийства и не собирался идти с повинной. Дневник Тома показался ему огненно горячим, когда он собрал учебники и приготовился выходить из кабинета.  
— Гарри, останься ненадолго, пожалуйста, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Гарри пошел за профессором, не выпуская из рук стопку книг.  
— Ты видишь эти фотографии?  
В рабочем кабинете, который представлял собой каморку позади основного, учебного помещения, по стенам, на полках, на столе — везде были фотографии молодых и не очень людей. Картинки двигались, показывая счастливые лица. Слагхорн показывал на фотографию молодой Лили Поттер.  
— Посмотри на нее. Она была моей любимой ученицей. Хочу, чтоб ты знал, Гарри. Я закончил Слизерин, и я знаю, что тебе могли рассказать о нашем факультете. Вы, хаффлпаффцы, не очень-то жалуете нашего брата, да? Что ж, когда-то я был деканом Слизерина. Не могу сказать, что не скучаю по тем временам. Лили училась у меня зельеварению. Талантливая, добрая волшебница. Магглорожденная, если ты знаешь, что это означает для Слизерина. Она была чудесным ребенком. Жаль, что ты совсем не знал ее, Гарри. Я просто хочу сказать тебе, что на факультете Слизерин учатся разные волшебники, не все из них темные или злые. Если тебе будет нужна помощь, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне. Хотя, конечно, судя по состоянию твоего зелья против фурункулов, моя помощь тебе не понадобится.  
Он рассмеялся и стал шутить о том, что Гарри может открывать небольшое предприятие прямо в Школе, и начать зарабатывать деньги на третьекурсниках, которые уже забывают, как приготовить зелье, но как раз вступают в возраст, когда оно особенно нужно. Гарри смотрел на фотографию матери и пытался изо всех сил не расплакаться. Скользкий Слагхорн сумел удивить его.  
— Честно говоря, профессор, я бы не отказался от вашей помощи, — ответил Гарри. — Вижу, вы очень хорошо знали многих волшебников. И моих родителей.  
— Лили, не Джеймса, — поспешно возразил Слагхорн, — Джеймс был несносным мальчишкой.  
— Надеюсь, ваше предложение все еще в силе, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Да-да, — поспешно ответил Слагхорн, — прости, если обидел, я всего лишь хотел пошутить.  
— Дело в том, что я почти ничего не знаю, — честно сказал Гарри. — Не знаю, с кем дружили мои родители. Моя мама. Не знаю почти ничего о волшебном мире. Наверное, вы знаете, меня воспитывали магглы. Они не очень-то любили говорить о моей маме, и я почти ничего не знаю.  
— О! — сообразил Слагхорн. — Ты хотел бы послушать, какой она была? Что ж, думаю, я вполне могу помочь тебе в этом.  
— Буду очень благодарен, — ответил Гарри.  
Он уже добрался до двери, когда Слагхорн окликнул его.  
— Гарри? Знаешь, ты совсем не похож на одиннадцатилетнего. Наверное, так бывает со всеми мальчиками-сиротами. Ненадолго ты напомнил мне кое-кого.  
— Кого, профессор?  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Слагхорн, — наша дружба закончилась не очень-то хорошо.  
— Постараюсь вас не разочаровать, профессор, — улыбнулся Гарри и, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, отправился в гостиную Хаффлпаффа.  
— Гарри, тебе письмо пришло! — крикнула Ханна, приветствуя его возле порога. — Домовик принес его прямо тебе в комнату.  
— Прямо в комнату? — удивился Гарри.  
— Наверное, это что-то важное, — ответила Ханна. Она явно волновалась за него, хотя они все еще не были толком знакомы.  
На кровати лежало аккуратно запечатанное письмо. Гарри отложил учебники и взял конверт в руки. Невилл, который листал учебник по гербологии, то и дело бросал на него обеспокоенные взгляды. Сломав печать, герб которой ни о чем не говорил Гарри, он начал читать:  
 _«Дорогой Гарри, к сожалению, мы с тобой совсем незнакомы. Так вышло, что, несмотря на это, ты уже спас мне жизнь. Я узнал, что тебе удалось разоблачить Питера Петтигрю, притворявшегося домашним животным одного из студентов Гриффиндора. После этого мое дело пересмотрели и признали невиновным. С меня сняли все обвинения, и я хочу, чтобы ты, Гарри, знал, что я — честный волшебник. Не знаю, как написать тебе главное. Дело в том, что я являюсь твоим крестным отцом. По законам волшебного мира я могу получить право опеки над тобой, если, конечно, ты захочешь этого сам. Поскольку сейчас я нахожусь в Больнице Святого Мунго, и врачи утверждают, что нашлют на меня проклятье Империо, если я еще раз попытаюсь сбежать, мы не сможем увидеться в ближайшее время. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я благодарен тебе за то, что ты сделал, и я искренне надеюсь, что смогу быть для тебя хорошим опекуном. У меня есть дом и все необходимое. Надеюсь, если у тебя будет время, ты согласишься встретиться со мной на рождественских каникулах. До тех пор мы можем вести переписку — этого они мне запретить не могут. Поздравляю тебя с поступлением на факультет Хаффлпафф! Много выдающихся, талантливых волшебников окончили этот факультет. Я уверен, что твои родители, с которыми мы всегда поддерживали хорошие отношения, были бы очень счастливы сейчас. Сириус Блэк.»_  
— Что там написано? — не выдержал Невилл.  
— Кажется, у меня есть крестный, — ответил Гарри.  
Все его самые смелые ожидания оправдались. Сириус действительно хотел встретиться с ним, даже несмотря на то, что не знал о нем почти ничего. Вероятно, он даже попытался сбежать из больницы! Гарри почувствовал, что после всех размышлений и беспокойств может, наконец, спокойно заснуть. Скитер и Муди не были убиты по его вине, в этих смертях виноваты Пожиратели Смерти. Как и в смерти Седрика Диггори, которую он пока еще может предотвратить. И вместе с Сириусом он, конечно же, сможет спасти еще много жизней.


	12. Подорванное доверие

Ежедневные занятия окклюменцией начали приносить плоды. Гарри подозревал, что пятый курс тоже не прошел даром, потому что с каждым днем чувствовал себя все увереннее. Снейпу требовалось больше времени на подготовку, а вмешательство занимало совсем крошечные, незначительные периоды. Гарри понял, что уже может скармливать профессору самые безобидные воспоминания. У него в распоряжении было десять лет с Дурслями, и вопли тети Петуньи были отличной заменой информации о возрождении Ордена Феникса и расположении дома на улице Гриммо.  
Слагхорн, вопреки обещанию, молчал. На занятиях он был приветлив и дружелюбен, но не спешил звать первокурсника на чай. Гарри заинтересовался, кого он напомнил профессору Зельеварения, и не связано ли это с тем, что теперь Слагхорн пытается увильнуть от исполнения данного обещания.  
Больше всего сложностей было со сверстниками. Гарри все чаще ловил на себе обеспокоенные взгляды. В первые дни, когда он вел себя необдуманно и дерзко, никому не приходило в голову считать его странным. Теперь же, погруженный в свои мысли, он постоянно натыкался на взволнованное лицо профессора Спраут или первокурсников Хаффлпаффа. Больше всего волновался Невилл.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — не выдержав, заявил ему Гарри, когда за обедом во вторник на третьей неделе их совместного обучения, Невилл печально вздохнул, глядя на однокашника.  
— Ты выглядишь очень плохо, — ответил Невилл, — после этого письма ты сам не свой.  
Чувствуя себя подлецом, Гарри сказал:  
— Мой крестный в Больнице Святого Мунго.  
Он знал наверняка, о чем подумает Невилл. И еще он знал о том, что Невилл никому не успел рассказать о своих родителях. Поэтому Невилл ничего не заподозрит и будет считать, что крестный Гарри сошел с ума. Слухи прекратятся, Гарри получит славу бедного, несчастного мальчика, последний родственник которого упрятан в застенки больничной палаты. План был жестоким по отношению к Невиллу, но Гарри счел его безобидным. Ведь Невилл никогда не узнает ни о каком плане, он просто сделает выводы сам. И сам решит проблему. И все равно, когда слова прозвучали, Гарри почувствовал себя ужасно.  
— Извини, — ответил Невилл. По выражению его лица Гарри понял, что план успешно запущен.  
К вечеру того же дня ни один студент Хаффлпаффа не смотрел в сторону Гарри прямо.  
Нужно было вернуться к созданию безопасного способа вести записи. Несколько дней в библиотеке не принесли плодов, поскольку чары, которые нужно было накладывать на пергамент или книгу, требовали существенных познаний в теории магии. Гарри не удивлялся тому, что Седрик Диггори освоил эти чары на втором курсе, но сильно сомневался, что справится без чужой помощи сам. Поэтому теперь его вечера разделились надвое. Половину их он проводил с Гермионой, которая, кажется, была вполне готова к тому, чтобы стать самым юным исследователем анимагии в истории магического мира. Другую половину они с Седриком сидели в факультетской гостиной и повторяли заклинания, одно за другим, и Гарри уверенно шел к победе. Ханна Аббот однажды застала их за этим занятием и попросила поучаствовать. Гарри, не решившись привлекать к себе внимания отказом, вынужден был согласиться. Так их стало трое, и за их успехами незаметно наблюдал весь Хаффлпафф.  
Дамблдор больше не вызывал его к себе, но Гарри был уверен, что находится под постоянным наблюдением. Первые дни он с большой опаской пил тыквенный сок. Его успокоила странная мысль: Снейпу не будет выгодно, если он расскажет всю правду директору. И вместе с этой мыслью он понял причину, по которой его еще не упекли в застенки Отдела Тайн для подробнейшего изучения.  
Власть директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства распространялась на территорию Хогвартса, но за его пределами сражались за власть самые разные организации и отдельные волшебники. Гарри помнил, что Люциусу Малфою было достаточно одного похищения ребенка в Школе, чтобы воздействовать на Фаджа и остальных попечителей. Дамблдор не смог остаться в Хогвартсе, даже несмотря на то, что от этого зависела жизнь Джинни Уизли. Он ушел, возложив операцию спасения первокурсницы на второкурсника. Нет, всесильным Дамблдора назвать было сложно, поэтому, пока Люциус отправляет Гарри темные артефакты, можно не беспокоиться за состояние тыквенного сока. Возможно, его кубки проверяют на различные яды и сыворотки Министерство, Школа и Пожиратели Смерти вместе взятые. Или, что куда более вероятно, никому вообще нет дела до его тыквенного сока.  
Используя чужое бездействие как время для подготовки собственных операций, Гарри продолжил выматывающее общение. Пока студенты Хаффлпаффа, сраженные историей Невилла про крестного Гарри, деликатно отворачивались от него за общим столом, студенты других факультетов, менее чувствительные к чужим бедам, с охотой продолжали общение. Гарри удалось расположить к себе Падму, а затем он «познакомился» с ее сестрой, и это положило начало странной межфакультетской дружбе. На занятиях, пользуясь знакомством, они быстро формировали группы, часто обсуждали заклинания, забавные факты из магической истории или ингредиенты для зелий. Другие первокурсники следили за этим поначалу настороженно, а затем начали сами проситься в компанию.  
Сложней всего было наладить связь со Слизерином, но Гарри подловил удачный момент, подключив к межфакультетскому сплочению профессора Слагхорна. На четвертом по счету уроке Зельеварения, когда им нужно было выбрать себе пару для создания зелья пробуждения к усыпляющему зелью оппонента, Гарри выбрал Драко. Слагхорн вертелся вокруг них дольше, чем вокруг остальных студентов, вместе взятых, и, возможно, поэтому несколько раз Драко ронял флоббер-червей. В конце, когда Слагхорн в шутку сказал, что раньше студентов заставляли выпить одновременно два зелья, и по итогам ставили оценку, Гарри, не задумываясь о последствиях, схватил два флакона и сделал по глотку из каждого. В животе тут же забурлило, но никаких других эффектов не произошло. Слагхорн, раскрыв рот от удивления, начал аплодировать чужой храбрости, а лицо Драко превратилось в сплошное белое полотно.  
— Отлично! — воскликнул профессор, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить. — Десять баллов Хаффлпаффу за отлично приготовленное зелье пробуждения и десять баллов Слизерину за то, что мистер Малфой не убил мистера Поттера.  
Все расхохотались, но Драко сумел выдавить из себя только один нервный смешок. После занятия он вышел из кабинета первым, оставив свои вещи на месте. Их собрал Крэбб и в растерянности пошел следом.  
Когда четвертая неделя была на исходе, Гарри закончил работу над дневником. Ханна тоже успешно зачаровала свою книгу. Она взяла для эксперимента «Руководство по трансфигурации для начинающих», из чего Гарри сделал вывод, что непреднамеренно начал эпидемию создания невидимых шпаргалок. Книга Ханны была девственно чиста и только яркая обложка выдавала ее содержимое. На следующий день он получил загадочную записку с факультета Гриффиндор: «Гарри Поттер — гений зла! Теперь трансфигурация нам не страшна! У. и У.». В записке ощущался стиль Фреда и Джорджа, но Гарри не спешил радоваться.  
Тихую жизнь, к которой Гарри начал привыкать, нарушила громкая новость. «Пророк» писал об очередном расследовании Министерства. Заголовок был настолько красноречивым, что Гарри засомневался, действительно ли Снейп убил Риту Скитер: «Что скрывает поместье Малфоев?». Получив сову и прочитав короткую заметку на первой полосе, прежде чем приступать к чтению статьи, Гарри обернулся к столу Слизерина. Драко сидел с испуганным выражением лица в окружении Крэбба и Гойла. Учитывая актерский талант Малфоя, можно было не сомневаться, что этот страх не наигран. Гарри начал читать, проглатывая целые абзацы — за последние недели он научился пропускать ничего не значащие отвлеченные вставки журналистов и выхватывать главное.  
«Пророк» рассказывал о деле, которое до сих пор успешно удавалось скрывать от прессы, но «из надежного источника» журналистам стало известно о закрытых слушаниях, которые были посвящены, помимо прочего, расследованию финансовых операций семейства Малфоев. За едкими репликами слепого последователя Скитер было видно, что дела у Малфоев шли категорически плохо. Гарри понял, что «ошибка» с Грозным Глазом дорого обошлась Пожирателю Смерти. Раньше он решил бы с полной уверенностью, что эти атаки Министерства доказывают вину Малфоя в смерти Муди, но он слишком хорошо помнил собственный суд. Нет, разбирательство, которое просочилось в прессу, доказывало только то, что Малфой старший теряет влияние. И, вероятно, деньги.  
Гарри понял, что чужое благополучие может повлиять на его собственное. Если Малфой будет разбит, если его лишат состояния, осудят или, еще хуже, посадят в Азкабан, Дамблдор получит возможность делать с Гарри все, что захочет. Возможно, раньше это означало бы хороший исход, но не теперь, когда Гарри уже, намеренно или нет, посодействовал смерти двух невинных людей. И оставался еще дневник Тома. И, самое главное, в чем Гарри боялся признаваться себе даже теперь, но не мог упускать из виду, оставалась его загадочная связь с Волдемортом. Люциус, как и Дамблдор, верил в то, что эта связь была сильной. Возможно, настолько сильной, что Мальчик-который-выжил был потенциально опасен. Если Гарри не нужен будет Люциусу, Дамблдор сделает так, чтобы Гарри не был опасен. Гарри понял, что по-настоящему боится директора.  
Он знал, что нужно делать, хотя это противоречило всему, о чем он думал летом, строя красивый план по спасению мира. Если он хочет продержаться еще хотя бы несколько недель, Люциус не должен проиграть процесс.   
Гарри встал из-за стола, свернув выпуск «Пророка» в трубочку. Он добрался до своей комнаты в считанные минуты, открыл сундук и поспешно написал письмо. Букля должна была донести его до Больницы Святого Мунго через несколько часов. Все это время он продолжал ходить на занятия и не смотрел на Драко так часто, как только мог.  
В обед Букля вернулась, она принесла крошечный кошель, открыв который, Гарри увидел огромную гору галеонов. Ему не пришлось делать вид, что он удивлен, он забрал кошелек и понес его в гостиную.  
Плохо начинать знакомство с крестным, одалживая у него небольшое состояние на спасение Пожирателя Смерти. Гарри догадывался, что у Малфоев достаточно имущества для того, чтобы купить Больницу Святого Мунго, но он не мог не попытаться. Не мог не предпринять вообще ничего. Кроме того, у него был еще один план. Для этого плана потребовался отдельный конверт, куда Гарри положил пару своих волос и ключ от ячейки в Гринготтс.  
Вооружившись конвертом и кошельком, он шел в Большой Зал.  
— Драко, можно тебя ненадолго? Мне тут нужна помощь.  
Драко, затравленно оглядевшись, кивнул. Крэбб и Гойл хотели пойти вместе с ним, но он отмахнулся от них. Пока они отходили подальше от Большого Зала, Гарри чувствовал себя все глупее с каждым шагом. Что он скажет Драко? «Возьми эти деньги, пусть тут немного, но вдруг этого хватит на то, чтобы подкупить парочку журналистов?» Или, еще хуже: «Мой крестный считает, что я собираюсь помочь умирающей маме одного мальчика, но я отдаю эти деньги твоему отцу, которого мечтаю убить при случае»?  
— Передай маме, — сказал Гарри вместе этого.  
Драко принял кошелек дрожащими руками и пошел в сторону общежития Слизерина, не выдавив из себя ни звука. Гарри вспомнил, что, в отличие от него самого, Драко по-прежнему одиннадцатилетний мальчик.  
После урока по Защите от Темных Искусств он оставил конверт с ключом от хранилища и собственными волосами на столе у Снейпа. Профессор даже не поднял голову, продолжая записывать оценки студентов в аккуратный список, который вел с педантичностью… с педантичностью Снейпа.  
Вечером на занятии по окклюменции они также не обменялись ни словом.   
Ночью Гарри так и не смог заснуть. Он понимал, что завтра может проснуться обвиняемым в двух убийствах. Или не проснуться вообще, если за дело возьмутся всерьез. Он представил столько вариантов развития событий, что тусклый октябрьский рассвет окончательно вывел его из равновесия.   
За столом Хаффлпаффа снова сидел Седрик. Возможно, это было частью его подготовки к Турниру — не спать вовсе. Заметив Гарри, он приветливо улыбнулся и махнул рукой. Перед ним лежал развернутый «Пророк». Гарри мог думать только о разложенной газете.  
— Что, тоже следишь за новостями? — спросил Седрик.  
— Ага, — только и смог ответить Гарри.  
— Представляешь, этого гада опять оправдали!  
— Кого? — Гарри мысленно скрестил пальцы, не в силах поверить в свое счастье без доказательств.  
— Малфоя, — Седрик скривил лицо в презрительной усмешке, которой за ним никогда прежде не водилось. — Похоже, у них действительно бездонный кошелек.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Помнишь вчерашний выпуск? На целый разворот? Вот, смотри, — Седрик показал Гарри на скромный абзац в самом низу последней страницы. — Никаких объяснений, ничего. Все обвинения сняты. Можешь поверить?  
Гарри пожал плечами. Мог ли он поверить? Мог ли он поверить в то, что когда-нибудь будет рассчитывать на это?  
— И что на первой полосе? — спросил он, чтобы поддержать разговор.  
— Крауч, — нахмурился Седрик. — Отец его не особенно любил, конечно, но я его помню.  
— А что с ним?  
Седрик сложил «Пророк» и показал Гарри заголовок: «Барти Крауч: самоубийство или казнь?». Гарри почувствовал, что у него подгибаются ноги. Он поспешно сел на лавку и взял газету. Перед сном ему предстояло назвать еще одно имя.


	13. Старые враги

Смерть Барти Крауча Хогвартс и магический мир не могли забыть еще много дней. Гарри смотрел на детей, чьи родители работали в Министерстве, и чувствовал, что предал лично каждого из них. Вечно смеющиеся Уизли вели себя пугающе тихо, дружелюбный Седрик сидел в собственной комнате и выходил оттуда только на занятия, а бедная Сьюзен Боунс перестала ходить на все уроки, кроме гербологии. Профессор Спраут несколько раз приходила к ней и пыталась успокоить, но, судя по состоянию Сьюзен, ей это не удалось.  
Когда погибла Скитер, Гарри был уверен, что все списали это на ее чрезмерную язвительность. Новость про Черную Метку могла оказаться не более, чем досужей сплетней, и на трагедию смотрели с большой долей скептицизма. Смерть Грозного Глаза и вовсе была делом времени, по мнению родителей нескольких учеников, включая даже бедного Невилла. Его бабушка заявила, что храбрые люди часто страдают от своей храбрости, но это лишь делает их великими. Гарри больше не считал, что храбрость и смерть являются критериями величия. Муди умер, он больше не мог никого спасти, и те великие дела, которые ему еще предстояли, остались не сделаны. Но магический мир рассудил иначе, и настоящей трагедией стала смерть мистера Крауча. Сухой, педантичный, уверенный в собственной правоте, хранящий страшную тайну, которая ушла в могилу вместе с ним, теперь Крауч был новой жертвой журналистов. Каждый день «Пророк» писал о нем и о расследовании, которое проводила группа авроров под непосредственным руководством Кингсли Бруствера.  
Гарри ждал нового выпуска сильнее, чем писем от Сириуса. Эти письма, хоть их и было неожиданно много, содержали в себе короткие истории о родителях Гарри и не давали ничего нового. Он заставлял себя отвечать на них и надеялся, что Сириус не посчитает его неблагодарным и не заподозрит в вымогательстве. Деньги, которые он попросил для родителей Невилла, были высланы незамедлительно, что означало объяснимое желание Сириуса сделать все возможное для счастья крестника. И, хотя раньше это чрезвычайно тронуло бы Гарри, сейчас он в первую очередь думал о том, что это было очень кстати.  
Драко Малфой снова стал собой. Он подшучивал над первокурсниками с других факультетов, иногда с обычным для Малфоя высокомерием, иногда зло, но Гарри это было не важно, Драко стал для него ориентиром. Пока он улыбается и смеется, у Люциуса дела идут в гору.  
Расследование смерти Крауча тем временем зашло в тупик. Бруствер дал несколько интервью, одно — «Придире», где просил всех волшебников и волшебниц проявлять бдительность и докладывать обо всех подозрительных происшествиях, даже самых незначительных. Гарри понял, что Министерство в отчаянии.  
— Сьюзен, можно тебя на минутку? — спросил он, аккуратно постучав в спальню девочек первокурсниц.  
— Гарри? Это ты? — удивилась она.  
По неизвестной самому Гарри причине Сьюзен почти сразу открыла дверь и пригласила его внутрь. Гарри впервые оказался в спальне девочек. Здесь было чисто и по-домашнему уютно, будто юным волшебницам удалось убедить домовиков работать чуточку больше нужного. Сьюзен спрятала носовой платок, вытерла глаза и, предложив Гарри стул, тут же вежливо спросила:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Случилось? — удивился Гарри. Он смотрел на заплаканную девочку и хотел сказать ей, что «случилось» — это больше подходит для определения ее состояния, а не его. С самим Гарри вот уже несколько недель ничего не случалось. По крайней мере, ничего такого, что он сам не мог бы предвидеть.  
— Значит, ты пришел просить меня пойти на занятия, — нахмурилась Сьюзен.  
Гарри понял, что совершил ошибку. Хаффлпаффцы все еще были для него необъяснимыми созданиями. Не отличаясь особой храбростью, мудростью или целеустремленностью, они готовы были бросить все, если другу нужна была помощь. Вот почему она открыла дверь.  
— Нет, — соврал Гарри, — если честно, я хотел расспросить тебя кое о чем. Конечно, если ты не против.  
— Ладно, — ответила Сьюзен, но пересела так, что ее лицо нельзя было разглядеть с того места, где сидел Гарри. Она явно пыталась не расплакаться снова.  
— Слушай, я знаю, что говорят другие ребята. Извини, я хотел как-то так сказать тебе, чтоб тебе не было обидно. Но, на самом деле, мне тоже страшно. Понимаешь, я совсем недавно узнал обо всем: что я волшебник, и все такое. И теперь я стал читать эти газеты, а там рассказывают, что все происходит «как раньше». Но я не знаю, как было раньше. Я сходил к профессору Слагхорну, который знал мою маму, и он пообещал мне рассказать, но, наверное, у него сейчас много дел…  
— Нет! — неожиданно резко ответила Сьюзен и обернулась прямо к Гарри. На ее заплаканном детском лице застыла гримаса ненависти. — Нет, он ничего не говорит, потому что он слизеринец. Они все такие, сначала они обещают тебе что-нибудь, а потом бросают Круцио в спину.  
Гарри не нужно было играть, он был поражен тем, что юная хаффлпаффка знает Непростительное Проклятье.  
— Это из-за них я не хочу выходить, — призналась она. — Малфой, Крэбб, Гойл — ходят неразлучной троицей. Их родители — Пожиратели Смерти. Тетя попросила меня быть осторожней, но не бояться, а я не могу! Три моих одногодки — дети Пожирателей Смерти. Что, если их родители дали им яд или научили их использовать темную магию? Я даже не смогу защититься, а потом они снова спишут все на случайность.  
— Нет, Сьюзен, нет! — горячо возразил Гарри. — Все совсем не так! Волдеморт хотел убить меня, но вот, смотри, я живой. И Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл ничего не могут с этим поделать. Если бы им захотелось убить кого-нибудь, они бы начали с меня.  
Сьюзен внимательно смотрела на него. Он понял, что должен продолжать.  
— Я тоже очень боюсь, Сьюзен. В первый день, когда я был в Дырявом Котле вместе с Хагридом, — Гарри понизил голос до шепота, — я встретил профессора Квиррелла, и там произошло что-то… жуткое! Не знаю, как так вышло, но мне показалось, что профессор растаял от моего прикосновения. Представляешь, как я испугался?! Хагрид просил меня никому не рассказывать, но я хочу, чтобы ты знала об этом.  
— Тетя рассказала мне, — кивнула Сьюзен, вытирая слезы. — Она сказала, ты ни за что не расскажешь о таком, а я написала ей, что ты очень хороший человек. Ты помог Невиллу в самый первый день. Тонкс всем рассказала, как он обрадовался. Если бы я потеряла жабу в первый день, я бы, наверное, совсем разочаровалась в себе. Невилл ведь очень неуклюжий, — она вдруг тепло улыбнулась Гарри. — Спасибо, думаю, в Школе нас действительно могут защитить, и тетя была права.  
Гарри не представлял себе, как Сьюзен пришла к таким выводам, но его слова, судя по ее реакции, были как-то причастны к этому. На самом деле, пока он говорил все это вслух, ему самому становилось еще страшней. Он подумал, что Малфой действительно может отравить любого ученика, если отец попросит его сделать это.  
— Так зачем ты пришел на самом деле, Гарри? — спросила Сьюзен.  
— Я хочу понять, что это был за человек — Барти Крауч. Все только о нем и пишут.  
— Ты хочешь узнать об этом от меня? — удивилась Сьюзен.  
— Ведь ты все это время жила с тетей, — ответил Гарри. — Я хотел спросить у Седрика, но тот не разговаривает ни с кем уже много дней. У меня больше нет друзей, чьи родители хорошо знали бы людей в Министерстве.  
Сьюзен обдумала то, что он сказал ей, и после недолгого колебания кивнула:  
— Барти Крауч был известен тем, что всегда четко следовал инструкциям. — Сьюзен стала серьезной и сосредоточенной, словно пересказывала главу из учебника. — Я никогда его не видела, но тетя рассказывала мне, что он — сущий кошмар. Она рассказывала, что он посадил собственного сына в Азкабан, и тот умер там. Представляешь?  
— За что?  
— Его сына обвинили в том, что он — Пожиратель Смерти. Не знаю, как так вышло, но его посадили в Азкабан. Через несколько лет он умер. И теперь умер его отец. Все умирают, — Сьюзен снова отвернулась.  
— Зачем кому-то убивать Барти Крауча? — спросил Гарри. Он видел, как тяжело Сьюзен дается этот разговор, но она была, как он и сказал ей, единственной его знакомой из тех, чьи родители работали в Министерстве. И она была студенткой Хаффлпаффа, а значит, горой стояла за своих.  
— Наверное, он перешел кому-то дорогу, — ответила Сьюзен без особого энтузиазма.  
— Пожирателям Смерти? — понизив голос до шепота, спросил Гарри.  
— Они все разбежались, когда Сам-Знаешь-Кто исчез, — возразила Сьюзен.  
— Но ведь кто-то убил Риту Скитер и оставил Черную Метку.  
— Ты в это веришь, да? — удивилась Сьюзен. — Тетя писала мне, что они пытались это замять, и попросила меня, чтобы я никому не рассказывала, что это правда. Они боятся, что начнется хаос. «Пророк» писал статьи в опровержение, но я знаю, что еще несколько учеников не поверили им. Мне кажется, все это сложно.  
— Да, мне тоже, — охотно согласился Гарри. Он хотел добавить: «Особенно для тебя», — но не стал, потому что Сьюзен все равно не смогла бы правильно понять, что он имеет в виду.  
— Если это действительно Пожиратели Смерти, то это мог быть Малфой, — предположила Сьюзен.  
— Я читал, что Министерство вывернуло наизнанку все их поместье.  
— Может, он так мстил?  
Гарри вздохнул, понимая, что подвести Сьюзен к нужной мысли будет попросту невозможно. Одиннадцатилетняя девочка считает Люциуса злобным психопатом, монстром из страшных сказок, и теперь они будут неизбежно возвращаться к Малфоям снова и снова.  
— Думаю, у него своих забот полно, — ответил Гарри.   
— Тогда кто это может быть? — заинтересовалась Сьюзен.  
— Может, это его сын? — предположил Гарри.  
— Он ведь умер в Азкабане.  
— Ну, — Гарри пожал плечами, — я видел Пивза, иногда призраки могут натворить много неприятностей.  
— Думаешь, это призрак младшего Барти? — охнула Сьюзен.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Честно говоря, сначала я думал, что ты знаешь, кто убил его.  
— Я обязательно спрошу у тети, — пообещала Сьюзен.  
Гарри шел к себе в спальню, гадая, сработает ли его план. До сих пор ему не приходилось действовать настолько сложно. Чтобы все получилось, Сьюзен должна пересказать тете в письме их разговор, и обязательно добавить туда историю про Барти Крауча-младшего. Тетя Сьюзен должна серьезно отнестись к письму и обратить внимание на детскую выдумку. Потом им придется искать доказательства, проводить новые обыски дома Краучей. И, возможно, если все сложится, у них будет достаточно улик, чтобы объявить Барти Крауча-младшего в розыск.  
На кровати его ждало письмо. Невилл сказал, что его принес домовой эльф. Гарри это показалось странным. Письма доставляли совы, они гарантировали, что письмо попадет в руки адресата. Для чего домовику таскать почту? В прошлый раз ему принесли первое письмо от крестного, но второго крестного у него точно не было.  
« _Уважаемый мистер Поттер!_  
 _Я был счастлив узнать о том, что мой сын добился больших успехов в Зельеварении, следуя Вашим советам. Драко рассказал мне о Вашей дружбе, как и о том, что Вы проявили участие, передав часть своих личных средств для моей супруги в тяжелое для нашей семьи время._  
 _В благодарность за помощь моей семье я прошу Вас оказать нам честь и быть гостем в нашем поместье. Если Вы ответите согласием, я распоряжусь о том, чтобы для Вас подготовили отдельное крыло и обеспечили всем необходимым. Не беспокойтесь о расходах, семья Малфоев остается Вашим вечным должником._  
 _Люциус Малфой»_  
Невилл не замедлил уточнить, не от крестного ли это письмо, и Гарри, делая медленный тихий вдох, кивнул. Он забыл, как дышать, пока читал послание Люциуса.  
Если принять предложение, он окажется на несколько дней заперт вместе с по меньшей мере одним Пожирателем Смерти. Дамблдор сочтет эту поездку более чем подозрительной. Министерство начнет выяснять, каким образом связаны Гарри и Малфои. Поездка разрушит все, что Гарри пытается выстроить с таким трудом.  
Отказ может выглядеть подозрительно. Если Гарри напишет, что у него много планов на Рождество, он рискует нажить себе врага. Или нет? Действительно ли Малфой-старший рассчитывает на то, что Гарри ответит согласием? Как будет выглядеть Люциус, который принимает у себя Мальчика-который-выжил? Или же таким образом он хочет обелить себя? Создать репутацию раскаявшегося Пожирателя Смерти, который навсегда завязал с прошлым?  
Гарри так долго размышлял над письмом, что ему пришлось останавливать себя, когда он начал сомневаться, что за убийствами Скитер, Муди и Крауча стоял дом Малфоев. К счастью, решать сразу же было не обязательно. Он взял пергамент и, старательно выводя строчки, написал ответ:  
 _«Уважаемый мистер Малфой,_  
 _Благодарю за Ваше щедрое предложение. Я был искренне рад узнать о том, что все обвинения Министерства были сняты с Вашей семьи. Прошу Вас дать мне время на ответ, поскольку сейчас я веду переписку со своим крестным отцом, Сириусом из Благородного и Древнейшего Дома Блэков, который выразил надежду на то, что мы сможем встретиться в то же время._  
 _Гарри Поттер»_  
Он перечитал написанное. Одиннадцатилетний ни за что не написал бы подобное. Тем лучше. Люциус должен быть уверен в том, что Гарри — не одиннадцатилетний мальчик.  
— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Невилл, когда Гарри вернулся из совятни.  
— Еще не знаю толком, — соврал Гарри.  
Перед сном, подводя итоги проделанной работы, он сделал первую запись в дневнике.  
 _1\. Философский камень, мантия-невидимка, Карта Мародеров, Выручай-комната, дневник Тома Риддла, дом на Гриммо._  
 _2\. Крауч-младший._  
 _3\. Добби, Сириус, Седрик Диггори._  
 _4\. Рон, Невилл, Ханна, Сьюзен, Гермиона, Падма, Парвати, Эрни, Хагрид, профессор Люпин._  
Нехитрые напоминания выглядели по-школьному глупо. Гарри попытался представить, какие записи делал Том Риддл в первые дни своего пребывания в Хогвартсе. Как он жил? Заводил ли он друзей среди учеников других факультетов или слизеринская гордость уже тогда отрезала его от остальных школьников?   
Слова Луны звучали у него в голове, когда он засыпал: «Чтобы ты мог собрать нас всех». Он понял, что следующий вопрос сможет задать только Гермионе Грейджер. Ему было жизненно важно узнать механизм работы протеевых чар.


	14. Черная Метка

— Это совершенно невозможно сделать на первом курсе! — воскликнула Гермиона, услышав вопрос Гарри.  
— Я и не собираюсь _делать_ это, Гермиона, — возразил Гарри. — Я просто хочу понять, как это работает.  
— Зачем тебе это знать? — она захлопнула учебник и отодвинулась подальше от стола, всем видом показывая, что не пошевелит и пальцем, пока он не убедит ее.  
— Моих родителей убил Волдеморт, — начал Гарри.  
— Не произноси его имя! — испугалась Гермиона.  
— Это простое суеверие.  
— Нет! — горячо возразила она. — На его имя наложено особое заклинание.  
— С чего ты взяла? — удивился Гарри. Он привык к тому, что Гермиона очень щепетильна в выборе источников.  
— Из-за всей этой суматохи вокруг смертей в Министерстве я начала изучать историю темных искусств, — пояснила она. — Снейп на уроках не рассказывает нам ничего, если мы спрашиваем. Так что я взяла все в свои руки. Но это секрет! — она зажала рот ладошкой. — Я ничего не говорила тебе!  
— Да-да, успокойся, я занимаюсь тем же самым, — шепотом ответил Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Вот для этого мне и нужны протеевы чары.  
— Черная Метка? — догадалась Гермиона.  
— Именно, — кивнул Гарри.  
— Знаешь, сначала я думала, что ты очень глупый, — честно сказала она.  
— Сначала я тоже так думал, — признался Гарри. Он не соврал ей. На самом деле, это она рассказала ему о протеевых чарах через пять лет, но, когда история изменилась, той Гермионы, которая колдовала над фальшивыми монетами, уже не могло быть. Поэтому он не обманывал ее, он просто не вдавался в детали.  
— Значит, он использовал протеевы чары, — задумалась тем временем Гермиона. — Да, все сходится. Наверняка, он соединил их с какой-нибудь темной магией. Но в основе, конечно же, они.  
Гарри оставил ее в библиотеке. Он сам не заметил, когда Гермиона начала изучать все, что ему было интересно. Достаточно было сидеть с растерянным видом и временами хвалить ее за исключительный ум. Похоже, ей так и не удалось завести друзей, и пока они не появятся у нее, она будет общаться с Гарри.  
Спустя пару дней Гарри прочел в «Пророке», что Министерство провело еще один обыск в доме Крауча, но никаких следов насильственной смерти им так и не удалось обнаружить. Разговор со Сьюзен оказался бесполезен. Для того чтобы разоблачить младшего Барти, требовалось нечто посерьезней догадок маленькой девочки. Гарри решил на время отложить проблему Краучей и, пока Гермиона занималась поиском возможности средства скрытой связи, перешел к первой строке своего крошечного списка.  
В прошлом, которого уже не могло случиться, ему помогали два магических артефакта, существенно упрощавшие любые авантюры. Первым номером, разумеется, значилась мантия-невидимка отца, но Гарри знал, что для ее получения он должен был заработать особые очки уважения Дамблдора к Рождеству. Оставалась Карта Мародеров, и, хотя Уизли, возможно, уже заметили талант Гарри по части шалостей, связываться с ними было еще рано.  
Дневник Тома всегда был у него в руках или под подушкой, он не расставался с ним, опасаясь кражи. Можно было бы оставить его в ячейке хранилища Гринготтс, но не после того, как он отдал ключ Снейпу. Надежное место для хранения запрещенных предметов — вот что сейчас не помешало бы.  
Гарри заметил, что в субботу большая часть студентов выходила из замка, а те, что оставались, сидели в факультетских гостиных. После обеда он взял с собой дневник, еще несколько книг, собственную зачарованную тетрадь и отправился к Выручай-комнате. Она проявилась сразу же, потому что он точно знал, что нужно делать, чтобы вызвать ее.   
На сей раз внутри был небольшой рабочий кабинет. Письменный стол, простой деревянный стул, шкаф с литературой, крошечное окно, подсвечник и изрядный запас свечей. Гарри осмотрелся, открыл каждую створку, проверил кабинет с помощью нескольких заклинаний и, удовлетворенный результатом, положил дневник к другим книгам. Здесь были учебники разных курсов, дополнительная литература, и, хотя никаких личных записей нигде не осталось, Гарри живо представил себе студента, который когда-то точно так же хотел немного уединения для собственных дел.  
Можно было вычеркивать Выручай-комнату и дневник Риддла из списка проблем.  
На второй странице своей тетради он провел четыре горизонтальных линии и написал:

_Хогвартс — Дамблдор  
Министерство — Фадж  
Пожиратели Смерти — Малфой? Крауч? Снейп?  
Пророк, Придира — мистер Лавгуд, ?_

Все же это была очень примитивная схема, и Гарри обрадовался, что ее видит только он.  
Ниже под старательно выведенными заголовками, он написал фамилии тех людей, которые в прошлом присоединились к разным лидерам. Сложней всего было заполнять пробелы Министерства — Гарри никогда не интересовался толком, что там происходит.   
Настало время отправиться к профессору Слагхорну. Гарри убрал все записи в шкаф и вышел из Выручай-комнаты, жалея, что до Рождества и возможного получения мантии-невидимки оставался еще целый месяц.  
Профессор Зельеварения прекрасно проводил время за книгой и бутылочкой сливочного пива, возможно, поэтому он с большой охотой пустил Гарри и, предложив ему присесть, начал предаваться воспоминаниям о времени, когда под его началом факультет Слизерин процветал.  
— Не то, что сейчас, — закончил Слагхорн и сделал особенно большой глоток пива.  
— Профессор, скажите, вам известно, кто убил Барти Крауча? — напрямик спросил Гарри.  
— Барти Крауча? — удивился Слагхорн. Ему было тяжеловато переключиться на новую тему так быстро. — Разве это не было самоубийством?  
— Но ведь Рита Скитер, Грозный Глаз — они тоже мертвы.  
— Ты удивительно проницателен для своих лет, Гарри, — улыбнулся Слагхорн. — Я думаю, что за всем этим стоят Пожиратели Смерти.  
— Малфои?  
— Малфои? — Слагхорн нахмурился. Гарри знал, что переход к конкретным фамилиям скользкий профессор воспримет в штыки. У него был готов ответ.  
— Недавно я помог Драко, — начал он. — Я думаю, многое, что говорят о Малфоях — неправда. Честно говоря, профессор, я получил приглашение от мистера Малфоя на эти каникулы. Но эти убийства меня пугают. Как вы думаете, может ли семья Драко стоять за всем этим?  
— Семья? — Слагхорн был совершенно сбит с толку. — Семья? Нет, конечно же, нет, Гарри, как ты мог подумать такое! Нарцисса Малфой — воспитанная, строгая колдунья. Нет, она бы никогда не совершила убийство министерского чиновника. Я не думаю, что это были Малфои. Пойми, Гарри, даже если поверить в то, что Люциус Малфой добровольно, — Слагхорн презрительно усмехнулся, — примкнул к Пожирателям, тот, кто убил Барти Крауча — разумеется, если это было убийством — совершенно безумен. Смерть Грозного Глаза и Барти Крауча — трагедия. Министерство устраивает облавы в домах бывших Пожирателей Смерти, ох, сколько жалоб я получаю каждый день от старых знакомых! Некоторые просили Дамблдора замолвить за них словечко. Я даже слышал, что Люциус сам приходил сюда. Не удивлен, что он пригласил тебя погостить в их поместье. Это будет отличным отдыхом для тебя и поможет Малфоям восстановить доброе имя. Честно говоря, я был совершенно возмущен, когда за них взялись всерьез из-за смерти Скитер. Кем была эта выскочка? Писала гадости про уважаемых людей, мечтала добраться и до меня тоже!  
Гарри жадно ловил каждое слово. Слагхорн так увлекся, что совершенно забыл, кому рассказывает свои теории. Хорошо, что ему доверили вести Зельеварение, а не Защиту от Темных Искусств. Кто знает, что он может выболтать в хорошем расположении духа?  
— Значит, вы считаете, что я могу принять предложение? — подвел итог Гарри.  
Слагхорн оцепенел и задумался — Гарри на миг показалось, будто он слышит чужие мысли. Слагхорн вспоминал о чем-то. Вспоминал, взвешивал и принимал решение — важное решение.  
— Думаю, Гарри, что тебе нужно вежливо поблагодарить его за это предложение, — ответил, наконец, Слагхорн.  
— Я так и сделаю, профессор, — кивнул Гарри и отправился в факультетскую гостиную.  
Вечером в воскресенье Гермиона попросила Эрни Макмиллана позвать Гарри из гостиной Хаффлпаффа. Когда он вылез из бочки, она, чуть не подпрыгивая от восторга, заявила:  
— Я поняла! Я поняла, как он делал это!  
Волосы Гермионы были растрепаны больше обычного. На бледных щеках сиял нездоровый румянец. Гарри подумал, что она, должно быть, сидела в библиотеке с тех пор, как он оставил ее там с идеей о протеевых чарах.  
— Гермиона, тебе не обязательно было так стараться, — он был всерьез обеспокоен. И поймал себя на мысли, что его волнует вовсе не ее самочувствие, а то, что, надорвавшись, она откажется и дальше помогать ему.  
— Нет, я совсем не устала! — внешний вид ее говорил об обратном, но Гарри не стал спорить.  
— Хорошо, пойдем со мной, — он подтолкнул ее к лестнице.  
Они поднялись ко входу в Выручай-комнату, и, когда Гарри показал ей зал для тренировок Отряда Дамблдора, она уронила свои книги и листки пергамента.   
— Ты — великий волшебник, Гарри, — зачарованно прошептала она. — Ты делаешь удивительные вещи.  
— И ты можешь помочь мне, — сказал он.  
Гермиона приступила к изучению протеевых чар по-настоящему серьезно. Она пообещала Гарри, что не уедет на каникулы к родителям и проведет праздники в библиотеке и Выручай-комнате.  
— Значит, мне нужно думать о том, что я хочу потренироваться в чарах, верно? — спросила она, когда они выходили.  
Гарри знал, что не может сказать ей правду, не поставив под угрозу собственный план. Гермиона не должна узнать, что существуют разные Выручай-комнаты, не должна попасть в его секретный кабинет. Поэтому он кивнул и похвалил ее за сообразительность.  
Приближались рождественские праздники. Гарри ждал очередное письмо от Сириуса, когда получил послание с гербом дома Малфоев. Сьюзен Боунс принесла ему иллюстрированную брошюру с указанием всех гербов чистокровных домов Магической Британии. Теперь он мог понять, кто написал письмо, до того, как видел обратный адрес.  
 _«Уважаемый мистер Поттер!_  
 _Поскольку я понимаю Ваше желание восстановить отношения со своим родственником из Благородного и Древнейшего Дома Блэков, я предлагаю Вам провести в кругу моей семьи праздничный ужин. Вы можете прибыть в поместье вместе с Вашим крестным._  
 _Поскольку в это непростое время перемещение может быть затруднено мерами Министерства, я предлагаю Вам использовать порт-ключ вместе с моим сыном Драко. Прошу Вас воздержаться от использования Пороховой Сети и метел, поскольку несколько опасных преступников в настоящий момент объявлены в розыск._  
 _Люциус Малфой»_  
Гарри перечитал послание несколько раз.  
 _Бери с собой Сириуса, раз так боишься меня, и не вздумай один ходить по улицам — я не контролирую ненормального, который убил Барти._  
— Снова от крестного? — спросил Невилл.   
Гарри поспешно убрал письмо и кивнул.  
— Знаешь, я давно хотел рассказать тебе, Гарри, — начал Невилл.  
— Твои родители в Больнице Святого Мунго, их пытала Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, Пожирательница Смерти, и они сошли с ума, — прервал его Гарри. Его тон был резким, он был слишком увлечен приглашением Малфоя, которое теперь напоминало ультиматум: если ты тот, за кого выдаешь себя, покажи свою силу, если же ты просто одиннадцатилетний мальчик, у тебя большие проблемы.  
Невилл ничего не ответил, но Гарри понял, что совершил первый серьезный промах в общении со студентами, когда за хаффлпаффцем резко захлопнулась дверь. 


	15. Рождественские подарки

С каждым днем Гарри было все тяжелее делать вид, что он совсем не думает о приглашении старшего Малфоя. Каждый раз на уроках по Защите от Темных Искусств и на особых занятиях окклюменцией он старательно вызывал в голове образ плюющегося Дадли и пытался заместить этим отвратительным воспоминанием свой страх перед отцом Драко. Снейп не сказал ни слова, Дамблдор ни разу не вызвал его к себе, Сириус писал о безобидных пустяках, «Пророк» выпихивал на первые полосы спортивные обзоры. Мир вокруг замер, и Гарри ощущал, что это затишье было вызвано исключительно его молчанием. Он боялся взять в руки перо, потому что неосторожное слово в письме могло привести к последствиям, которые он уже не мог предсказать.  
Студенты готовились к праздникам, и чем хуже чувствовал себя Гарри, тем больше веселья творилось вокруг. Близнецы Уизли, судя по слухам из башни Гриффиндора, поставили на поток производство зачарованных дневников и тетрадей. Невилл делал невероятные успехи в полетах на метле, но поговорить с ним у Гарри не хватало смелости. Мир стал настолько хрупким, что неосторожно сказанное слово приводило к чьей-нибудь смерти. Делая немыслимые кульбиты в воздухе, Невилл, по крайней мере, находил все больше друзей. Профессор Спраут сообщила, что надеется, что на втором курсе он сможет присоединиться к команде Хаффлпаффа.  
Когда до каникул осталась одна неделя, и Гарри начал натыкаться на закрытые двери перед кабинетами, погруженный в свои мысли, его настигла профессор Макгонагалл.  
— Мистер Поттер, — подчеркнуто официальным тоном начала она, — я хотела бы сообщить вам, что, хотя в вашей ситуации допустимо оставаться в Хогвартсе на рождественских праздниках, все же я советую вам, по крайней мере, навестить своего крестного. Вы, наверняка, уже знаете, что Сириус Блэк, которого вы невольно спасли своим экстравагантным поступком, является вашим крестным? Я слышала, что вы ведете переписку.  
Гарри кивнул, продолжая раздумывать о том, сможет ли он защитить себя от легилименции Люциуса Малфоя, освободить Добби за праздничным ужином, доказать Пожирателям Смерти, что его стоит бояться, и, заодно, не допустить смерти Сириуса от отравления или случайного проклятья в чужом поместье.  
— Что ж, в таком случае, возможно, вам известно и то, что без сопровождения учителя вам запрещено покидать территорию Хогвартса?  
Гарри машинально кивнул. Его больше заботило, можно ли научиться за неделю использовать невербальную магию уровня СОВ, хотя бы в части вызова телесного патронуса или для раскрытия щита Протего.  
— Мистер Поттер, вы вообще слушаете меня? — раздраженно спросила Макгонагалл, заметив, что Гарри витает в облаках.  
— Простите, профессор, — он сник. — Честно говоря, мне сейчас не до того.  
— Боюсь представить себе, какие беды подстерегают первокурсника, успешно овладевшего начальной трансфигурацией на третьем занятии, — ответила Макгонагалл, и Гарри понял, что она шутит. Это подействовало на него лучше будильника.  
— Извините, вы говорили о том, что я мог бы увидеть крестного, так?  
— Именно, мистер Поттер, — кивнула удовлетворенная его реакцией профессор Трансфигурации. — Однако для этого вам необходим сопровождающий.  
— Возможно, профессор Спраут…  
— К сожалению, профессор Спраут не может отлучаться из Хогвартса в праздничные дни. Теплицы требуют особенно тщательного ухода в это время. Именно поэтому я и обращаюсь к вам. Если вы не возражаете, я могла бы сопровождать вас. Хотя я не обязана этого делать, но с тех пор, как я познакомилась с вашими приемными родителями, я считаю себя несколько… — она поджала губы, вероятно, подбирая вежливые слова. — Я считаю, что в какой-то степени несу за вас ответственность.  
— Вы предлагаете проводить меня в Больницу Святого Мунго? — удивился Гарри. Он был уверен, что единственная мечта декана Гриффиндора — оттачивать мастерство анимагии и упражняться в трансфигурации рождественской елки.  
— Именно так. Вижу, вы весьма удивлены.  
По ее лицу сложно было сказать, о чем она думает, но Гарри предположил, что она расстроена.  
— Извините, просто меня же определили на Хаффлпафф, а вы декан факультета Гриффиндор.  
— Ох, Поттер, кого вы обманываете! — развеселилась профессор. Вероятно, Гарри удалось ее успокоить. Он не понимал, как именно, но решил для разнообразия порадоваться произведенному эффекту. — Вам удалось в первый же день разделаться с тайной немыслимой древности. Уверена, что в душе вы — настоящий гриффиндорец. Что ж, если мы решили этот вопрос, может быть, вы ответите мне, отправимся ли мы в Больницу Святого Мунго?  
— Конечно! — ответил Гарри, вкладывая в свои слова всю возможную радость. Мысленно он добавил в свой список людей, с которыми необходимо поддерживать хорошие отношения, профессора-анимага.  
Решение, принятое Гарри совершенно случайно, привело в действие очередную цепь событий. На уроке по Зельеварению профессор Слагхорн подошел к нему, пока он пытался разделить безоар на две половины, и таинственно сообщил:  
— Профессор Макгонагалл — очень могущественная колдунья. В прошлом ей не было равных в дуэлях.  
Гарри удивленно обернулся, но профессор уже помогал Невиллу соскрести остатки безоара с пола.  
В середине недели в конце урока по Защите Снейп добавил факультету Хаффлпафф десять баллов за то, что Гарри сдал эссе по использованию чар оглушения на пару минут раньше срока. Обычно внимательные глаза профессора рассеянно пробежали по свитку, он кивнул и возвестил о начислении баллов. Если бы не хмурый тон, Гарри решил бы, что его работа, которую он писал без особого энтузиазма, действительно заинтересовала Снейпа.  
— Останьтесь после занятия, — добавил профессор.  
Когда все ученики вышли из кабинета, и Ханна осторожно прикрыла дверь, Снейп несколько раз взмахнул палочкой, а потом, не меняя своего положения возле стола, заваленного свитками, сообщил:  
— Люциус не примет отказа.  
Гарри, собрав в кулак всю волю, заставил себя не менять положения. Они стояли в разных концах кабинета и молчали. Снейп следил за реакцией Гарри, а Гарри ждал, что еще скажет Снейп. Прошла минута, стоять неподвижно стало откровенно тяжело. Он замер в неудобной позе, вполоборота, и теперь ему отчаянно хотелось отложить книги и сесть за ближайший стол, но внутренний голос твердил, что это будет означать фиаско в невидимой борьбе.  
— Дом Малфоев — ценный союзник, — процедил Снейп.  
— Слишком много совпадений, — тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, ответил Гарри, не шелохнувшись. Он чувствовал, как подгибаются от напряжения колени, как по спине стекает струйка пота из-за жара — верного спутника страха.  
«Слишком много совпадений», — мысленно повторил он. С одной стороны, это именно то, о чем он думает. Это искренние слова. Если он отправится в поместье Малфоев, Дамблдор сделает собственный ход, окончательно вычеркнув Гарри из списка союзников. Если кто-то еще узнает о том, что Гарри был в гостях у Пожирателя Смерти, событие может попасть в «Пророк». Гарри живо представил себе заголовок: «Мальчик-который-выжил сдался?».   
— Существует возможность остаться вне подозрений, — ответил Снейп.  
Гарри медленно набрал воздух в легкие. Он был рад, что его пальцы сжимали книги — так была не заметна мелкая дрожь. Подавляя все эмоции: страх, смятение, радость от осознания того, что Люциус и Снейп, оба, воспринимали его всерьез — он произнес тихим, спокойным голосом:  
— Чья это идея? Его? Ваша?  
Снейп отвернулся к горе свитков. Гарри заставил себя дышать, как обычно, и сохранять полную неподвижность.  
— Его, — ответил профессор и перевел взгляд обратно на Гарри. В этом новом взгляде легко читался интерес.  
— В таком случае хороших каникул, профессор, — Гарри развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
— Стойте, — окликнул Снейп.  
Гарри замер. Справляться с собой было все сложнее. По крайней мере, сейчас не нужно было смотреть в глаза мастеру окклюменции.  
— Это необходимо, — сказал Снейп, и Гарри услышал самое ужасное, что мог вообразить в Магическом Мире.  
Тревогу Снейпа.  
— Почему это должно касаться меня? — преодолевая панику, спросил он.  
— Крауч, — ответил Снейп. — Он будет искать.  
В просторном кабинете для занятий посреди замка Гарри слышал, как его сердце глухо ударяется об пол, ненадолго возвращается обратно в грудь, а потом летит обратно. Позади него стоял человек, который никогда не воспринимал его всерьез. Человек, которого Гарри ненавидел из-за постоянных насмешек и лицемерного потворства младшему Малфою. И теперь этот человек говорил открыто, напрямик, и, Гарри был уверен в этом, не собирался рассказывать о разговоре никому. Оставалось только подсечь и тянуть на себя.  
— Со мной будет профессор Макгонагалл, — сказал он. — Она не должна пострадать.  
Он обернулся и, не меняя безразличного, спокойного выражения лица одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, добавил:  
— Никто не должен пострадать.  
Снейп молча кивнул. Гарри повторил его жест, снова развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Его мысли разлетались в противоречивых направлениях, поэтому он не заметил, что возле двери его ждет Невилл.  
— Гарри, — окликнул он, — можно тебя на минутку?  
Они пошли по коридору. Гарри заставлял себя выглядеть спокойно, хотя ему было как никогда прежде необходимо попасть в Выручай-комнату и обдумать все, что произошло в кабинете Защиты. Невилл снова выбрал неудачный момент для откровений, но предыдущая ошибка научила Гарри держать себя в руках при дружелюбном хаффлпаффце.  
— Я хотел извиниться перед тобой. Знаешь, я никому не рассказывал про родителей. Бабушка всегда говорит, что никто не поймет. Что все будут смеяться. Когда ты сказал мне, что все знаешь, я испугался. Подумал, что ты всем расскажешь, и что все засмеются. Спасибо тебе, что не рассказал.  
Гарри промолчал, пытаясь справиться с выражением лица. Он подумал о том, что ему нужно чаще следить за тем, как ведут себя слизеринцы, и учиться у них. По их лицу (конечно, за исключением Крэбба и Гойла) никогда нельзя было сказать, что они замышляют. Невилл понял это молчание по-своему.  
— Как твой крестный?  
— На каникулах я с ним встречусь, — сказал Гарри, переступив из области чрезвычайно тяжелой дипломатии в знакомую. Здесь можно было говорить правду. Хотя бы часть.  
— Это здорово! Я тоже пойду в Больницу, — охотно поделился Невилл. — Может, встретимся там.  
— Со мной пойдет профессор Макгонагалл, — ответил Гарри.   
— Да? — удивился Невилл. — Она строгая. Ну, зато ты увидишь крестного.  
— Да, я очень рад, — тихо сказал Гарри. У него больше не было сил изображать эмоции.  
— По тебе не скажешь, — заметил Невилл. — Знаешь, я в первый раз тоже боялся идти туда. Бабушка говорила, что я расплакался, хотя я не помню. Вроде бы с твоим крестным все в порядке, так? Он ведь тебе пишет. Думаю, тебе не о чем волноваться.  
Гарри бросил в сторону Невилла взгляд, исполненный искренней ненависти. Не о чем волноваться? Из Азкабана в тайне ото всех Барти Крауч вытащил своего сына, и тот, очевидно, узнал откуда-то, что Пожиратели Смерти снова вернулись в строй. Люциус Малфой считает Гарри новым воплощением своего покровителя, а Снейп, который на протяжении несуществующих пяти лет изводил «школьную знаменитость», неожиданно делится ценными сведениями. Дамблдор вот-вот разоблачит его, а где-то там, далеко, Сириус Блэк считает, что стал воспитателем одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки. Не о чем волноваться?!  
— Извини, — окончательно сник Невилл и, ускорив шаг, свернул в ближайший коридор.  
Еще пару недель назад это расстроило бы Гарри. Возможно, он пошел бы следом, догнал Невилла и сказал, что не злится. Возможно даже, это было бы правдой. Теперь же он продолжил идти в сторону Выручай-комнаты, выбросив из головы нелепого хаффлпаффца.  
Мысль о том, что ему придется уговорить профессора Макгонагалл вместе с ним принять приглашение дома Малфоев, блекла по сравнению с восхитительным ощущением собственной значимости. Песочные Часы перевернули историю, позволили ему попасть в Магический Мир вооруженным знаниями, и теперь, вопреки желанию здешних лидеров, он перестал быть пешкой.


	16. Старая память

Хогвартс опустел в предпраздничной суете. Подготовка к поездке отнимала все время Гарри, из-за чего некоторые учителя стали обращать его внимание на успеваемость. Макгонагалл заявила, что, если он не сможет превратить перо в пергамент, она разочаруется в его талантах и перестанет приводить в пример Рэйвенкло. Со смешанными чувствами Гарри принял твердое решение не превращать перо в пергамент на уроках Макгонагалл никогда.  
— Ты какой-то грустный, Гарри, — доверительно сообщила ему Ханна за завтраком в понедельник. Оставался всего один день до поездки.  
— Завтра встречусь с крестным, — сказал он и поспешно добавил, — впервые.  
— Ого! — она широко улыбнулась. — Здорово, наверное, будет поговорить с ним.  
Ее добродушие подействовало на него странным образом. Он вспомнил, что Распределяющая Шляпа, задача которой, по всей видимости, сводилась к чтению мыслей первокурсников, определила его на факультет профессора Спраут. За интригами и тайными героическими подвигами он почти перестал обращать внимание на однокурсников. С одной стороны, они были ужасно скучными в своих восторгах и жалобах на несправедливость учителей, с другой же, у них все еще можно было учиться. Хаффлпаффцы ухитрялись оставаться незаметными и тихими, вопреки любым достижениям. Когда Невилл научился летать на метле лучше всего курса, никто не стал называть его новой звездой школы, никто не стал здороваться с ним за завтраком. Он оставался тихим мальчиком с факультета трудолюбивых и упорных.  
— Отец говорит, у них там ужасно кормят, — вмешался в разговор Седрик. Вероятно, он шел мимо и случайно услышал разговор. Гарри дернулся от его слов, будто они с Ханной шептались о секретах.  
— Возьми ему с собой что-нибудь из Хогвартса, — предложила Ханна, вежливо проигнорировав чужой испуг. — Сьюзен тоже говорила, что в Больнице Святого Мунго ужасная еда.  
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на них. Похоже, они оба прекрасно знали, что его крестный находится в больнице, но никому не пришло в голову лезть с расспросами. Просто, когда настала пора дельных советов, они охотно присоединились к диалогу. Простодушные, добрые, искренние… и совершенно незаметные.  
— Обязательно, так и сделаю, — он улыбнулся будущему Чемпиону Хогвартса, который отправился к своим однокурсникам обсуждать прелести магазина Зонко.   
В последний день, словно собираясь на битву, он решил остаться в гостиной Хаффлпаффа и сделать вид, что читает книгу, хотя сам наблюдал за происходящим вокруг. Возможно, стоило озаботиться приготовлением оборотного зелья, чтобы посидеть в гостиной каждого факультета. Хогвартс был кладезем знаний, но эти знания, вопреки распространенному мнению, скрывались вовсе не в умах профессоров. Они были вокруг.  
Хаффлпаффцы разглядывали нехитрую прессу магического мира, обменивались карточками знаменитых волшебников, смеялись, хохотали, шутили. У каждого из них была такая широкая улыбка, что казалось, будто они не в Школе, а на чьем-то Дне рождения. Гарри прислушивался к шепоту и слышал не сплетни, но добрые новости. Искреннюю радость за других людей.  
В башне Гриффиндора студенты старались дружить, никогда не строили козни друг другу, но это товарищество опиралось на соперничество. Они словно объединялись против других факультетов для того, чтобы получить Кубок Школы. Если один из Гриффиндора оказывался в переплете, ему могли помочь. В особенности тогда, когда противником оказывался слизеринец. Гриффиндор воспитывал храбрых, отважных волшебников, которые не отворачивались от опасности и готовы были броситься в битву с Мечом наголо. Гарри даже помнил ощущения от рукояти этого Меча, словно сражение с василиском было совсем недавно.  
Однажды он побывал в гостиной Слизерина. Тогда он видел только Драко, Крэбба и Гойла, и этого было вроде бы достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы. И все же профессор Слагхорн совсем не был похож на злодея, и, судя по его словам, его любимой ученицей была студентка Гриффиндора, юная Лили Поттер, тогда носившая другую фамилию. Декан факультета Слизерин, который покровительствует гриффиндорке. Гарри подумал о том, что для выпускников Слизерина единственной настоящей ценностью оставалась возможность достичь желаемого. И сама собой пришла мысль о том, что единственным желаемым для профессора Слагхорна была коллекция фотографий волшебников, которые смогли добиться экстраординарных успехов в своем деле. Он собирал коллекцию, и это было его целью. Слизеринцы оказались куда проще, чем он думал — достаточно было определить их цель. Такая цель должна была быть у Люциуса Малфоя и Северуса Снейпа. Узнав их цели, Гарри был уверен, он смог бы говорить с ними на одном языке.  
Загадкой по-прежнему оставался факультет Рэйвенкло. Гарри знал Чжоу, знал Луну, но никто из них не рассказывал ему о том, что такое — быть рэйвенкловцем. Он дал себе обещание, что, если сумеет пережить завтрашний день, непременно отправится в гостиную Рэйвенкло и разузнает, чем живут самые умные волшебники магической Британии.  
— Кажется, тебя кое-кто ждет, Гарри, — Ханна коснулась его руки, выводя из оцепенения, и кивнула в сторону. Там, старательно делая вид, что не смотрит на стол Хаффлпаффа, стоял Драко Малфой. Гарри заметил, как нелепо выглядит его попытка конспирации и понадеялся, что его собственные смотрятся убедительней.  
— Ты чего-то хотел, Драко? — спросил он, подойдя к слизеринцу.  
— Завтра будет ужин, — ответил Драко, нервно прикусив губу, чего за ним никогда не наблюдалось. — Хотел сказать тебе кое-что. Есть минутка?  
Они вышли из Большого Зала и вывернули к коридору, ведущему в подземелье. Драко нашел пустующий кабинет, открыл его и, пропустив Гарри за собой, осторожно прикрыл дверь. Среди начищенных домовыми эльфами столов они были одни.  
— Отец велел не говорить тебе, — начал Драко и снова прикусил губу, — он сказал, что ты можешь разозлиться. Но я каждый день получаю письма от мамы.  
— Что-то случилось? — удивился Гарри. Ему казалось, что двух небольших состояний будет достаточно, чтобы поправить дела дома Малфоев.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Драко. — У нас поселился гость. Странный тип. Отец написал мне, что завтра он будет за праздничным столом. Гарри, держись от него подальше.  
Договорив, Драко пулей вылетел из кабинета, и дверь хлопнула, оглушив Гарри и оставив в растерянности посреди пустых столов. Драко Малфой только что проявил любезность.  
По дороге в гостиную Хаффлпаффа Гарри старательно расшифровывал сказанное Малфоем. Пять лет назад он принял бы это за чистую монету, но совсем недавно его осенило, что волшебники вокруг воспринимали мир по-разному. У Драко была какая-то цель, он хотел чего-то, и ради этого он заставил себя предупредить Гарри об опасности. Возможно, это была привязанность к семье, возможно, страх за собственное благополучие, но, возможно, это было что-то еще, более глубокое. Гарри решил, что примет к сведению услышанное, но не станет ничего предпринимать до тех пор, пока не разберется в ситуации хоть чуточку лучше.   
«Странным типом», конечно же, был Барти Крауч-младший. Гарри уже не сомневался, что именно он убил собственного отца, и, возможно, именно он убил Грозного Глаза. Всего год назад младшему Барти удалось с помощью чужой палочки не просто одолеть Муди, но даже держать его в неволе целый учебный год, обхитрить Дамблдора и подготовить ритуал воскрешения Темного Лорда. Барти Крауч-младший был опасен, куда более опасен, чем тщеславный Люциус и даже едкий и желчный Снейп.  
— У тебя такой вид, будто ты собрался на казнь, — весело заявила Тонкс, столкнувшись с Гарри возле бочек, ведущих в гостиную.   
— Плохой день, — ответил Гарри.  
— По лицу кажется, что плохой год, — она подмигнула и пошла дальше по своим делам.  
Гарри не мог с ней не согласиться. Целый год в компании Амбридж, где они вынуждены были скрываться от всего и вся, изматывающие занятия окклюменцией, которая не помогала ему для защиты от Волдеморта, и, наконец, путешествие в прошлое. И все же оставалось слишком много вещей, которые нельзя было откладывать даже на пару дней.  
На утро, проснувшись раньше обычного, он сходил на кухню к домовым эльфам и попросил пару кусков пирога с мясом. Домовики засуетились, достали откуда-то удобную вместительную сумку и погрузили туда почти целый пирог. Гарри хотел сердечно поблагодарить их и уже открыл рот, но потом вспомнил, что домовики были сплоченной общиной, всегда делились друг с другом сплетнями, а значит его сердечная благодарность будет на первых страницах несуществующего издания магических существ. Темные Лорды не благодарят домовых эльфов, Темные Лорды молча принимают пирог и уходят.   
Макгонагалл несколько раз, пока они садились в экипаж до Хогсмида, напомнила Гарри, что не считает путешествие в поместье Малфоев хорошим продолжением дня. Ее согласие и неделю назад было для Гарри большой неожиданностью, но теперь он понял, что она поставила себе цель отговорить его от безумной затеи, держа поблизости.   
Действительно, пока карета неторопливо ехала по засыпанной снегом дорожке, профессор трансфигурации увлеченно расписывала, по какой причине Гарри не стоит принимать приглашение Драко.  
— Мы с ним хорошо ладим, — отрезал Гарри, пользуясь тем, что одиннадцатилетние дети могут дружить вопреки здравому смыслу. Он уже успел заметить, что компании первокурсников при всей своей нелепости выглядели стайками счастливых сов разных видов.  
— Правда? — удивилась Макгонагалл. Они почти доехали до Хогсмида, и вид у профессора был весьма озадаченный.  
— Да, я узнал, что у его семьи большие проблемы и передал немного денег, — ответил Гарри.  
Профессор сделала вид, что не улыбается, и Гарри, чувствуя себя виртуозом обмана, понял — она считает, что он протянул Малфоям галеон.  
Аппарировать было непривычно, но Макгонагалл ничуть не удивилась его реакции, даже восприняла ее с энтузиазмом и сунула ему потрепанного вида леденец.  
— Всегда держу для таких случаев, — объяснила она.  
Они стояли перед входом в Больницу Святого Мунго, и Гарри вспоминал, как совсем недавно внутри в одной из палат лежал Мистер Уизли, а вокруг суетились друзья — Рон и Гермиона. Это было хорошее время, но, как с неудовольствием добавил он самому себе, совершенно бесполезное.  
— Ну, что ж, пойдемте, мистер Поттер, — Макгонагалл по-своему истолковала его замешательство и легко подтолкнула в спину. — Ваш крестный — хороший человек. Я рада, что Визенгамот оправдал его. Просидеть так долго в Азкабане тяжело. Уверена, что он будет очень рад вас видеть.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри, потому что это было то, что она хотела услышать.  
Персонал больницы не обращал на них никакого внимания, только вежливая волшебница за столом в большом холле поздоровалась с Макгонагалл. Машинально Гарри отметил, что бдительность местных лекарей оставляет желать лучшего. Они прошли пару лестничных пролетов, свернули в коридор, затем добрались до последней двери, и профессор открыла ее, осторожно заглянув внутрь.  
— Заходите, профессор! — раздался изнутри голос Сириуса.  
— Не думаю, что вам стоит называть меня профессором, мистер Блэк, — строго ответила Макгонагалл, но Гарри слышал, что она улыбается. В душе, где-то очень глубоко.  
— Как же еще я могу вас называть?  
— Учитывая, что авроры подловили вас на использовании анимагии в пределах Азкабана, полагаю, лучше бы не уделять внимание моему вкладу в ваше образование, — продолжила профессор.   
Гарри нервно рассмеялся — он уже какое-то время стоял возле постели Сириуса, но пока они говорили с Макгонагалл, это вроде как не считалось. Наконец, Сириус обернулся к крестнику, расплылся в самой широкой из возможных для него улыбок, и стал похож на добродушную колли.  
— Гарри! Ну, просто вылитый Джеймс! — восхитился он, вставая с кровати.  
Им обоим было неловко. Сириус кружил вокруг и продолжал восхищенно цокать языком, а Гарри растерянно стоял на месте. Он хотел выпалить, что они знакомы, что два года назад Гарри спас его от дементоров Азкабана, что Сириус был его другом, и что больше всего на свете он хотел бы жить в старом доме Блэков, пусть даже там останется Кричер. Но он стоял и разглядывал крестного, как будто видел впервые.  
— Ну, что же вы! — воскликнула Макгонагалл. — Обнимите друг друга!  
Гарри слышал, что она очень волновалась, и чужое волнение странным образом успокоило его. Сириус подошел ближе, обнял крестника, потрепал по голове, а потом, облегченно выдохнув, отступил сразу на три шага, словно опасался, что иначе Гарри побежит следом.  
— Вот, я принес тебе пирог, — пробормотал Гарри и передал сверток от домовых эльфов.  
— Ух ты! — рассмеялся Сириус. — Мой домовик таскает мне похожие. Надеюсь, этот не такой деревянный.  
Макгонагалл деликатно кашлянула, и тогда Сириус понял, что сказал, и как Гарри мог воспринять эти слова.  
— Извини. Большое спасибо за пирог, уверен, что он очень вкусный, — поспешно поправился Сириус. И пока он продолжал говорить, рассказывая, сколько чудесных блюд попробовал в Хогвартсе, Гарри думал о посторонних вещах, лишь изредка вслушиваясь в болтовню крестного.  
Он думал о том, что Сириус был лучшим другом его отца, Джеймса Поттера, и вскоре после гибели Джеймса попал в Азкабан, сраженный горем от потери самых близких людей и одновременно несправедливостью Визенгамота. В другой истории, где Гарри собственными руками спас его от дементоров, Сириус считал его героем, но в этой — в этой он думал, что Гарри просто повезло оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время, а спасение пришло от справедливого суда и законов магического мира. Этот Сириус не лежал возле озера, окруженный парящими дементорами, не чувствовал близость смерти и не видел, как Гарри вызывает патронуса. Этот Сириус смотрел на Гарри, как на одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку, совершенно незнакомого и, в сущности, неинтересного.  
Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам, пользуясь тем, что Сириус увлекся воспоминаниями о Хогвартсе. Палата, которую выделили реабилитированному узнику, была просторной, чистой и уютной. Очевидно, сюда мог аппарировать Кикимер и доставлять все необходимое. В углу стояло магическое радио, выпуски «Пророка» были раскиданы на тумбе возле двери, а рядом с кроватью громоздились стопки книг. Сириус, очевидно, был заперт. Ни о чем таком он не рассказывал в письмах, не делился с Гарри тем, что его по какой-то причине не отпускают домой, хотя и позволили использовать домовика.  
— Может, как-нибудь на каникулах сходим на матч? — предложил Сириус, завершив тираду, воспевающую Гриффиндор.  
— На матч? Да, конечно, — охотно откликнулся Гарри, — я люблю квиддич.  
 _Я даже стал ловцом_.  
 _И победил в турнире волшебников_.  
 _Уничтожил Волдеморта на первом курсе_.  
 _Спас Джинни Уизли_.  
 _Я летал на гиппогрифе над озером_.  
 _Я рискнул всем, чтобы спасти тебя от Пожирателей Смерти_.  
 _Я даже пошел в Отдел Тайн_.  
— Твой отец был ловцом Гриффиндора, — восхищенно добавил Сириус.  
— Да, я знаю, — тихо ответил Гарри. Они еще немного постояли в палате, а потом Макгонагалл, чувствуя напряжение между крестником и крестным, заявила, что их ждут дела.  
— Дела? — удивился Сириус. — Я надеялся, что вы еще побудете здесь. Тут не так уж много гостей.  
— Нас ждут в поместье Малфоев, — ответила Макгонагалл. Гарри забыл, что настоящие гриффиндорцы ненавидят ложь. Даже если эта ложь пошла бы всем на пользу.  
— Я думал, ты отказался, Гарри, — сказал Сириус, не скрывая раздражение.  
— Мы с Драко часто занимаемся вместе на уроках Зельеварения, — дипломатично ответил Гарри, он не хотел ссориться с Сириусом из-за пустяков. Пусть крестный еще не знает, что Гарри многого добился, в конце концов, они смогут стать друзьями.  
— Ха, у этого патлатого нюни? — фыркнул Сириус с жестокой усмешкой. — Слышал, он все еще влюблен в свои колбочки.  
Гарри помнил это выражение лица. Он видел его в памяти Снейпа. Это была усмешка Джеймса Поттера, ее точное отражение.  
— Зельеварение ведет профессор Слагхорн, — тихо ответил Гарри. Внутри закипал гнев, природу которого он еще не понимал.  
— А, другой слизнюк, — пошутил Сириус.  
Макгонагалл вновь деликатно кашлянула.  
— Ох, простите, профессор, — рассмеялся Сириус.  
— Нас ждут, — поджав губы, заявила она, подтолкнула Гарри к выходу и резким шагом покинула комнату.  
— Рад был тебя видеть, Гарри, — сказал Сириус, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Гарри, и понял, что это было ложью.


	17. Оплаченные счета

Макгонагалл оказалась по-настоящему искусным магом. Прежде всего, она зашла в небольшой магазин рядом с Больницей Святого Мунго и купила Гарри леденец невероятных размеров. Гарри смотрел на лакомство без особого энтузиазма, но его удивила неожиданная забота постороннего, в сущности, человека. Макгонагалл теперь не была его деканом, она не выбирала его для игры в квиддич, она даже не была вполне уверена, что он здоров — история с заколдованной крысой не прошла даром. Тем не менее, она заботилась о нем, и это было приятно.  
— Мы немного погуляем, мистер Поттер, хочу привести в порядок мысли, — сказала она.  
И они действительно пошли вдоль улицы, сопровождаемые удивленными взглядами прохожих. Похоже, профессор не сочла нужным как-либо замаскировать их присутствие в мире магглов.  
— Я хорошо знала Сириуса Блэка, мистер Поттер, — начала Макгонагалл. — Возможно, вы уже знаете, я была его деканом. Они учились вместе с вашим отцом, мистер Поттер. Были очень беспокойными мальчиками, но храбрыми. — Она помолчала немного, вероятно, вспоминая те дни. — Да, храбрыми. Теперь мне совершенно очевидно, что Сириус стал анимагом ради своего друга, Римуса Люпина. Жаль, что вы не знакомы с Римусом. Из всей компании именно он казался мне самым добрым человеком. Такая трагичная судьба. Видите ли, — она грустно улыбнулась Гарри, — Римус в раннем возрасте получил проклятье вервольфа. Он был оборотнем, поэтому вынужден был часто отлучаться, и это могло бы сделать его изгоем. Но твой отец и твой крестный, они не побоялись стать его друзьями.  
Гарри шел и слушал эту неторопливую речь. Макгонагалл говорила о бывших студентах тепло, размеренно. Возможно, в те годы, когда Волдеморт только набирал силу, ее жизнь была совершенно иной. Возможно, она не замечала того, что делали ее студенты в присутствии студентов Слизерина. Или считала это невинной традицией. В любом случае, Гарри уже видел оборотную сторону. Теперь, когда они готовились отправиться в гости к семейству, которое на протяжении как минимум двух поколений обучалось на факультете Слизерин, слышать это было даже забавно. Поэтому Гарри улыбнулся, но Макгонагалл отнесла его улыбку к собственной речи.  
— Что ж, вижу, вы уже можете идти дальше, — она протянула ему руку. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо понимаете, на что согласились, мистер Поттер.  
Он не был уверен, что понимает это полностью, но точно знал, что понимает это гораздо лучше, чем Макгонагалл. Такая уверенность придавала сил.  
Аппарация выбила почву из-под ног, но во второй раз пережить ее было проще, чем в первый. Гарри подумал, что приятней было бы воспользоваться порталом Драко, хотя эта мысль могла быть вызвана тошнотой от перемещения, а не здравым смыслом.  
— Действительно, очень красиво, — сказала Макгонагалл, разглядывая кованую ограду поместья.  
Гарри прежде не видел домов волшебников, кроме Норы и дома на Гриммо. Конечно, еще был Хогвартс, но все-таки Хогвартс нельзя было считать домом в том смысле, который вкладывало в это слово большинство волшебников. Поместье Малфоев показалось Гарри огромным. Ограда растянулась на сотни шагов вправо и влево, а они стояли точно в центре, и Гарри ощутил себя крошечной песчинкой. Соринкой в чужом глазу. Тем не менее, он пошел вперед вслед за профессором, обрадовавшись, что у него в руках уже нет леденца.  
За оградой, выглядывая из-за колонны, стояло знакомое существо. Сердце Гарри сжалось от боли, когда он понял, что Добби — тот веселый, озорной эльф, которого он помнил — сейчас находится во владении у Малфоев. Домовик почтительно поклонился им, открыл ворота и повел за собой к воротам поместья.  
— Они могли бы прислать кого-нибудь из прислуги, — тихо произнесла Макгонагалл, и Гарри услышал в ее голосе пренебрежение.  
Он хотел верить, что это было всего лишь пренебрежение, а не презрение. Нет, конечно же, она просто ожидала, что их встретит небольшая делегация. Дело вовсе не в том, что Добби — домовой эльф.  
— Прислать домовика — это так похоже на Малфоев, — добавила профессор.  
Гарри обрадовался тому, что он может никак не реагировать на ее фразу. Они уже подошли к массивной двери, которая широко распахнулась перед ними, пропуская внутрь.   
— Мистер Поттер, профессор Макгонагалл, рада вас видеть в поместье Дома Малфоев, — Нарцисса Малфой в мантии, которую Гарри назвал про себя элегантной, стояла на пороге и дружелюбно улыбалась им. Возможно, это очень дорого стоило ей, но ответная улыбка Макгонагалл показалась Гарри произведением искусства. Предстоящий вечер обещал быть переполненным дружелюбием, искренностью и взаимным расположением.  
Они прошли по длинному коридору, по стенам которого висели портреты Малфоев на любой вкус. Здесь были седовласые волшебники в забавных по современным меркам колпаках, были очаровательные леди, которые прикрывали лицо веером или умело приседали в реверансе, были суровые волшебники в черном со зловещим выражением лица. Гарри подумал, что Нарцисса Малфой и ее муж, возможно, могут на время становиться любым из этих волшебников. Во всяком случае, сейчас мама Драко выглядела приветливо и не выказывала ни капли высокомерия.  
За столом их уже ожидали Люциус, Драко и, совершенно неожиданно для вошедшей в зал Макгонагалл, Северус Снейп. Он изобразил на лице улыбку без особого энтузиазма и сдержанно кивнул в знак приветствия.  
— Северус! Не знала, что ты тоже приглашен, — удивилась профессор.  
— Дело в том, что меня пригласили совсем недавно, — ответил Снейп. Гарри опасался, что их взгляды встретятся, и это каким-то образом раскроет обман Мальчика-который-выжил-но-не-стал-Темным-Лордом, но Снейп не смотрел в его сторону.  
— Вот как? — Макгонагалл направилась к месту, возле которого лежала красивая табличка с ее именем. Гарри отыскал собственную рядом с креслом Драко и поспешно отправился садиться. Он не хотел привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, и, несмотря на всю абсурдность этого желания, пытался вести себя как можно тише до последнего момента.  
— Мы очень рады, мистер Поттер, что вы все же приняли наше приглашение, — произнес Люциус, подняв красивый кубок. Гарри увидел перед собой похожий, взял в руку и заставил ее не дрожать. Пить в доме Малфоев было едва ли разумнее, чем на допросе Грозного Глаза.  
— Профессор Макгонагалл предложила мне помощь, — тихо признался Гарри.  
— Большое спасибо, профессор, — тут же отозвалась мама Драко, и ее слова показались Гарри искренними. Он переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое и не понимал, о чем на самом деле думают все эти люди. Словно в банке со скорпионами он один был безобидной жабой.  
— Хочу сообщить вам, профессор, — продолжил тем временем Люциус, — что благодаря мистеру Поттеру наша семья смогла пережить это ужасное во всех отношениях вмешательство Министерства. Вот уже десять лет род Малфоев неукоснительно следует всем требованиям магического сообщества и старается на благо всех волшебников. Когда другие отвернулись от нас, юный мистер Поттер проявил великодушие.  
— Вот как? — удивилась профессор Макгонагалл. — Что ж, я очень рада, что мистер Поттер помог вам.  
Гарри заметил, как по ее лицу пробежала тень. Он хотел бы понять больше о том, что она думала по поводу речи Люциуса, но это было невозможно.  
Праздничный ужин удался на славу, переплюнув даже то, что предлагали домовые эльфы Хогвартса. Гарри ел и пил, понимая, что каждый глоток, каждый укус могут стоить ему жизни, и в то же время понимая другое — если он не будет есть и пить, они узнают о его слабости. Если бы еда не была такой вкусной, возможно, он не смог бы продолжать, однако Добби или кто-то еще, кто готовил этот ужин, постарался на славу. Расправившись с десертом, он вежливо поблагодарил маму Драко и сообщил, что им, вероятно, нужно отправляться обратно в Хогвартс.  
— Я хотел показать тебе свою комнату, — заявил вдруг Драко. Механически, сухо, дрожащим голосом. Гарри без труда понял, что он врет. Макгонагалл покосилась на слизеринца, но ничего не сказала. Даже если она поняла, что Драко врет, у нее не было никаких оснований изобличать его в этом.  
— Ну, пусть дети поиграют, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Недавно мы купили Драко новую метлу. Очень жаль, что в Хогвартсе ученикам не разрешают участвовать в квиддиче на первом курсе. Уверена, что Драко отлично справился бы с этим. Знаете, он любит полеты с раннего детства.  
Макгонагалл начала отвечать, а Гарри ничего не оставалось, как идти за Драко. Сложно было не заметить, что у того трясутся руки. Гарри даже хотел приободрить его, но потом понял, что для этого нет никаких оснований. В конечном счете, там, «в комнате Драко», может оказаться все, что угодно.  
Они действительно пришли в детскую. На одной стене были приклеены нехитрые детские рисунки, на другой, красиво оформленная, виднелась коллекция карточек волшебников из коробок шоколадных лягушек. Драко собрал почти все, сходу можно было посчитать только десяток пробелов.  
Возле окна, в кресле, сидел незнакомец. Его лица не было видно, но как только он открыл рот, Гарри узнал его:  
— Драко, выйди.  
И прежде, чем Гарри успел осознать происходящее, его собственные губы произнесли:  
— Нет, Драко, останься.  
Барти Крауч-младший резко поднялся из своего кресла и сделал пару шагов в сторону Гарри. Драко застыл возле двери.  
— Это правда, что профессор Квиррелл умер от одного прикосновения? Правда, что Тайная Комната была открыта? Правда, что…  
— Замолчи, — выпалил Гарри, потому что именно этого ему хотелось больше всего. — Аластор Муди, аврор, Грозный Глаз — это твоя работа?  
Он ненавидел Барти. Ненавидел еще с тех пор, как узнал о его причастности к смерти Седрика. Однако сейчас, в поместье Малфоев, эта ненависть усилилась многократно.  
Крауч смерил его внимательным взглядом. Он смотрел долго, внимательно, не отрываясь. Гарри чувствовал, как скользят по сознанию чужие мысли. Они просачивались внутрь буква за буквой, и с каждой секундой было вся труднее удерживать защиту окклюмента. Гарри услышал, как судорожно вздохнул позади него Драко. Все же младший Малфой оставался одиннадцатилетним ребенком.  
— Я убил Аластора Муди, — широко улыбнувшись, ответил, наконец, Барти. — Я сделал это во славу Темного Лорда!  
— Темный Лорд мертв, — уверенно ответил Гарри. — Он попытался убить меня, но не смог этого сделать. Он попытался возродиться, но я не позволил ему. Я знаю, что ему было нужно, и он уже никогда не получит этого. Ты убил аврора, ты убил собственного отца, а потом спрятался у семьи Малфоев.  
Барти продолжал стоять. В его руках не было волшебной палочки. Это придавало Гарри уверенности в себе. Кроме того, он понял, что Крауч не смог проникнуть в его сознание. Первый раунд был выигран.  
— Если ты не хочешь повторить судьбу Темного Лорда, тебе придется действовать разумно. Возможно, ты даже не знаешь, что это такое, — Гарри изобразил на лице усмешку, копируя ту, что недавно увидел у Сириуса — других он не помнил в этот страшный, напряженный момент. Ему казалось, что впервые он использует другое оружие, не прибегая к помощи волшебной палочки. И это оружие нравилось ему гораздо больше, потому что оно действовало на всех, независимо от уровня их магического таланта.  
— Да как ты смеешь говорить о… — начал Крауч, придя в себя от замешательства.   
Гарри понял, что у его внешности есть свои преимущества, и решил в будущем пользоваться этим чаще:  
— Замолчи. Дамблдор считает, что я помогу ему, если Темный Лорд возродится. Это не так. У меня нет желания помогать Дамблдору. Если ты перейдешь мне дорогу, ты закончишь, как Квиррелл.  
Крауч отшатнулся, и Гарри в ту же секунду понял, что загадочная смерть профессора действительно была его козырем. Блеф оказался удачным.  
— Мне понадобится твоя помощь, и ты получишь награду, но сейчас ты должен исчезнуть. Авроры снова придут сюда, и, если они найдут тебя, ты станешь бесполезен. Кроме того, я больше не намерен тратить свое время на такие визиты. На этом все, — он обернулся к Драко, не дожидаясь ответа, и кивком приказал открыть дверь.   
Когда они выходили из комнаты, Гарри услышал:  
— Темный Лорд возродится!  
Гарри достал волшебную палочку, развернулся, пересек комнату и встал вплотную к Барти. Крауч отшатнулся еще раз. Возможно, его испугало то, что он не смог проникнуть в сознание одиннадцатилетнего мальчика. Возможно, дело было в том, что говорил Гарри. Возможно, хватило его репутации и новостей, которые просочились в «Пророк». Крауч был напуган.  
— Волдеморт считал, что ты представляешь ценность, — Гарри улыбнулся, когда заметил, как дернулся Пожиратель Смерти, услышав имя Темного Лорда. — Я так не считаю. Ты привлек к себе слишком много внимания. Только недальновидные министерские крысы могли искать тебя так долго, но даже у них есть нюх. Они найдут тебя. И когда это произойдет, я не буду помогать тебе так, как помог дому Малфоев. Если ты сдохнешь, я буду только рад, — он убрал палочку, развернулся и вышел из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа. И был уверен, что Крауч поверил ему, потому что каждое сказанное им слово было правдой.  
Драко шел рядом, показывая дорогу. Он все еще был напуган, хотя и на него произвело впечатление поведение Гарри в детской.  
— Спасибо, Гарри, — тихо сказал он, когда они уже подходили к обеденному залу.  
— О! Мальчики вернулись! — всплеснула руками Нарцисса, и Гарри, который сейчас обращал внимание на каждую мелочь, заметил, как дрогнули ее пальцы. Возможно, она не была уверена в том, что они вернутся.  
— Что ж, если позволите, профессор, я хотел бы вручить Гарри подарок, — улыбнулся Люциус. — Знаю, принято делать подарки на Рождество, но, поскольку этот день я хотел бы провести с семьей, а не в карете из Хогсмида, думаю, мы сможем немного обойти правила.  
Гарри заметил еще одно — Люциус был удивительно многословен. Возможно, он тоже не был уверен, что они с Драко вернутся обратно. Барти сумел запугать даже его.  
Получив небольшой кошелек и упакованную в красивую обертку метлу, Гарри поблагодарил Малфоев за гостеприимство, и они направились к выходу. Снейп тоже встал из-за стола и пошел вслед за ними. Нарцисса кинулась следом:  
— Северус, может быть, посидишь еще немного? — попросила она.  
И Гарри понял, что делал Снейп в поместье Малфоев. Спасал трех отчаявшихся волшебников от безумного, фанатично преданного Барти Крауча. Оставалось надеяться, что Гарри сумел произвести на него впечатление.


	18. Протеевы чары

Рождественские каникулы принесли Гарри долгожданный отдых. Никто не требовал от него успехов в выполнении заданий для первокурсников, и это освободило массу времени. На третий день, поглощенный судебными отчетами Визенгамота, которые приводила книга о темных волшебниках, он не заметил, как к нему подкралась Гермиона.  
— Привет, Гарри, — лицо ее сияло радостью, свойственной безумцам.  
— Получилось? — спросил Гарри с ноткой недоверия, чтобы дать ей возможность порадоваться еще сильней.  
— Ты будто сомневался! — взорвалась она. Растрепанные волосы взметнулись от резкого движения, а на бледной от редкого сна коже проступил румянец праведного гнева. Без друзей Гермиона превращалась в весьма пугающее создание. Возможно, гриффиндорцам друзья были показаны как лечение от излишнего риска, и Гарри сломал какой-то рычажок внутри нее. Но, поскольку она выглядела счастливой, это обстоятельство могло подождать.  
В Выручай-комнате, которая для Гермионы все еще выглядела тренировочным залом, они уселись в центре, и она достала из кармана измятый листок пергамента.   
— Вот, посмотри, — она протянула ему трофей, и Гарри понял, что расстаться с бумажкой Гермионе стоило больших трудов. Возможно, лучше будет все же посоветовать ей отправиться к родителям и провести с ними хотя бы оставшееся время. Наверняка, есть возможность добраться до Лондона без Хогвартс-экспресса.   
Бумажка была исписана красивым каллиграфическим почерком, хотя местами было заметно, что Гермиона забывала, где у пергамента верхняя часть, поэтому заметки в беспорядке окружали центральный рисунок. Там, препарированная сотней ровных линий, виднелась Черная Метка.  
— Вот, вот, гляди, — она указала пальцем на самую длинную линию, которая вела к записи о протеевых чарах. — Ты видишь?  
— Вижу, Гермиона, — ответил Гарри, потом тяжело вздохнул и наморщил лоб, потому что знал, что именно этого сейчас ей хотелось больше всего, — только не понимаю, что это означает.  
— Сначала я тоже не могла понять! — обрадовалась Гермиона, и тогда ее прорвало. Она вываливала на Гарри сотни фактов, десятки неподтвержденных гипотез и уйму справочной литературы, которой ей удалось воспользоваться, даже не обращаясь к запретной части библиотеки.  
Много лет назад, когда Тому Риддлу нужны были сведения о протеевых чарах, он тоже не пошел в запретную часть. Конечно, он нашел все в открытом доступе. Нужно просто смотреть, когда тебе показывают, и тогда ты увидишь. Гарри понял, что приближается к пониманию того, что творилось в гостиной Рэйвенкло. Студенты там учились _смотреть_.  
— Он использовал для этих чар основу, но взял символ из древних манускриптов, — она достала из-за спины книжку и показала Гарри иллюстрацию. Позади Гермионы возвышалась целая гора книг.  
— Здесь только череп, — возразил Гарри, разглядывая жутковатые вариации на тему смерти прямиком из Средних Веков.  
— Конечно! — воскликнула она. — Конечно, здесь только череп, а что еще ты хотел увидеть тут, Гарри?! Как же ты не понимаешь! Ах, да, точно, ведь это может быть не так очевидно, если рассматривать…  
— Гермиона, просто объясни, — попросил Гарри и улыбнулся ей.  
Она устало улыбнулась в ответ:  
— Ох, Гарри, прости, я очень устала. Не думала, что на это уйдет столько времени. Посмотри внимательней, видишь? Это изображение — всего лишь вариация на тему макабров магглов. Ну, вряд ли ты о них знаешь. И, уж конечно, о них не знал Сам-Знаешь-Кто.  
— Волдеморт, — перебил ее Гарри.  
— Нет! — она отшатнулась. — На его имя наложено проклятье табу! Нельзя произносить его!  
— В том случае, если он жив, — ответил Гарри. У него за спиной росли крылья, которые подарил ему напоследок испуганный до дрожи Барти Крауч.  
— Действительно, — растерялась Гермиона. — Что ж, ладно, я говорила о макабрах. Пляска со смертью — изображения черепов, скелетов, всякие страшилки. Помнишь? Мы однажды были на экскурсии в маггловской школе, и я спросила учительницу…  
— Гермиона, давай сосредоточимся на Черной Метке, — снова перебил ее Гарри. Взволнованный мозг Гермионы, вероятное, еле-еле справлялся с объемом информации. Гарри отметил про себя, что использовать первокурсников для решения подобных задач — опасно. Если Гермиона сорвется и попадет к лекарю, ее спросят, что она делала, а гриффиндорцы не умеют лгать.  
— Черная Метка, я об этом и говорю, — отозвалась Гермиона. — Когда смерть была в порядке вещей, когда любой, маггл или маг, неважно, мог умереть, не дожив даже до двадцати лет, ей посвящали всевозможные культы. «Пожиратели Смерти» — о чем тебе говорят эти слова? Вот именно, они стремились поглотить ее. Обрести бессмертие. Именно этим занимались волшебники Средневековья — искали способ продлить свою жизнь. Вокруг были чума, голод, войны, и они искали универсальное средство. Черепа, скелеты — они использовали все, что символизировало смерть, чтобы… как бы объяснить тебе, Гарри. Словом, они пытались показать Смерти, что они не боятся ее. И в этой символике было отсутствие страха и готовность пойти на все. Понимаешь? Они не боялись ничего, поэтому…  
— … другие боялись их, — догадался Гарри.  
— Именно, поэтому Сам-Знаешь-Кто взял символ черепа, чтобы показать, что он не боится смерти, и что те, кто пойдут за ним, смогут одолеть ее. Ну, а змея — это его связь со Слизерином. Ведь ты сам открыл его Тайную Комнату, Гарри, так что ты должен знать, что Слизерин был змееустом. Сам-Знаешь-Кто считал себя потомком Салазара. Череп и змея — два символа древних традиций. Очень просто и даже элегантно.  
— Гермиона!  
— Ох, прости, я ведь говорю, что очень устала. Самое главное то, что символы, в конечном счете, не имеют никакого значения. Они вроде его флага. Если бы он выбрал солнечный лучик для своего дела, он все равно сработал бы.  
— Ты знаешь, как снять протеевы чары, Гермиона? — напрямую спросил он, когда понял, что она выговорилась.  
— Да, — она кивнула, — но мы не сможем этого сделать.  
— Это может сделать только тот, кто накладывал их?  
— Да, — Гермиона снова кивнула, — или тот, кто значительно превосходит его по силе. Думаю, Дамблдор мог бы это сделать.  
— Чары «узнают» владельца? — он поморщился, когда задавал вопрос. Новый план обрастал деталями.  
— Безусловно. Тот, кто наложил протеевы чары, и сами чары, особенно если они сложны, становятся связаны. Похожий механизм у многих заклинаний, но ты ведь должен был слушать профессора Флитвика, так?  
— Чары исчезнут, если тот, кто наложил их, умирает?  
Гермиона задумалась.  
— Тяжело ответить сразу, Гарри, — ответила она после. — Я не знаю. Все зависит от того, как использовать их. Если я наложу их на объекты, например, на листы бумаги…  
— Или на фальшивые монеты.  
— Фальшивые монеты? Изящно, да, я бы не додумалась. Видно, что ты из Хаффлпаффа, практическая жилка. Все прямо как в «Истории Хогвартса»! Ну, что ж, можно и на фальшивые монеты. В любом случае, думаю, что с моей смертью магия на монетах исчезла бы.  
— Волдеморт ставил их на живых волшебниках.  
— Я поняла! Ты имеешь в виду, что, раз наложенные им протеевы чары до сих пор действуют, возможно, он еще жив? Нет, Гарри, боюсь, что это неправильная теория. Ведь, если бы так легко было определить, жив он или действительно исчез в Годриковой Впадине, тогда Министерство Магии не оставило бы поиски. Они решили, что это — недостаточное доказательство. Скорее всего, при определенных обстоятельствах такие чары могут пережить смерть того, кто наложил их.  
— На самом деле, я думал о другом. Я думал о том, что, в том случае, если Волдеморт найдет способ вернуться, Пожиратели Смерти благодаря протеевым чарам узнают об этом раньше Министерства.  
— Гарри! — она была возмущена. — Как ты можешь считать, что Министерство не подумало о такой возможности?!  
— Посуди сама, Гермиона, — он встал, разминая затекшие ноги, — Пожиратели, которые были признаны виновными, отправились в Азкабан, где они больше не могут ничего чувствовать. Пожиратели, которые вернулись к обычной жизни, больше не отчитываются Министерству.  
— Но ведь кто-то же должен следить за этим! — Гермиона явно не поверила ему.  
— Было бы здорово, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Сколько времени должно уйти на то, чтобы зачаровать пару десятков предметов? — спросил он, когда они подходили к выходу.  
— Не больше пары часов, — она пожала плечами.  
— Отлично, — Гарри кивнул собственным мыслям. — Теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты поняла, как работает заклинание «Джеминио».  
— «Джеминио»? — удивилась Гермиона. — Это же чары умножения.   
— Да, именно так написано в стандартах для СОВ, — улыбнулся в ответ Гарри. — Интересно, работают ли они для объектов с протеевами чарами?  
Глаза Гермионы загорелись.  
— Что ты хочешь сделать, Гарри?  
— Пойти почитать кое-что о квиддиче, — ответил Гарри. Он знал, что в ближайшие несколько месяцев Гермиона будет упражняться в протеевых чарах до тех пор, пока ее руки способны будут держать палочку.  
Помощи Гермионы было недостаточно. И Гарри, подстегивая самого себя воспоминаниями о встрече с Барти Краучем, пытался обогнать шестикурсников в изучении заклинаний. Профессор Флитвик, если бы ему довелось увидеть, как Гарри копирует объемные фолианты из библиотеки и ставит копии на полки в Выручай-комнате, где они в идеальном состоянии несколько дней подряд ждут своего часа, возможно, поставил бы ему «Выше ожидаемого» на пять курсов вперед. Однако этого было недостаточно. Примитивные чары могли помочь только в начале.  
— Ты какой-то хмурый, Гарри, — заявила Сьюзен Боунс за ужином.  
Вечером Гарри предстояла очередная тренировка в окклюменции. Он уже перестал считать количество вечеров, проведенных за отточенной последовательностью действий: Гарри приходит в кабинет, они без слов начинают занятие, потом часы показывают, что урок завершен, и Гарри выходит из кабинета. Если бы его попросили вспомнить, как именно прошел последний урок, Гарри, скорее всего, перепутал бы его с каким-то еще.  
— Прости, просто много дел, — не задумываясь, ответил Гарри. И тут же мысленно прикусил язык. Хаффлпаффцы умели расположить к себе лучше любого другого студента. В их обществе Гарри чувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным.  
— Разве не каникулы? — рассмеялась Сьюзен. — Кстати, хотела предложить тебе помощь.  
— Помощь? — Гарри мысленно перебрал в голове несколько вариантов. Тетя рассказала Сьюзен о том, что Гарри был в поместье Малфоев? Гермиона проболталась об их занятиях в Выручай-комнате? Профессор Спраут рассказала, что Гарри с первых дней ведет себя «странно»? Слагхорн решил поставить еще одного человека на свою «полку»?  
— Да, — Сьюзен улыбнулась теплой, открытой улыбкой хаффлпаффки, — я слышала, что ты никак не можешь научиться нормально левитировать перо. Знаешь, у меня это отлично получается. Если у тебя будет время, я могу рассказать, как это делать.  
Гарри усилием воли избавился от остальных вариантов. Сьюзен Боунс, первокурсница факультета Хаффлпафф, единственный родственник которой работал в Министерстве на высокой должности, всего-навсего захотела помочь своему сверстнику… своему _другу_ освоить несложное заклинание. Гарри с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Да, да, конечно, это было бы просто замечательно, — ответил он.  
Сьюзен Боунс, племянница Амелии Боунс, главы отдела магического правопорядка, могла помочь Гарри во многих отношениях, но пока было достаточно того, что эта добрая искренняя девочка будет считать, что помогла Мальчику-который-выжил освоить чары «Вингардиум Левиоса».   
— Отлично, начнем завтра, — строго сказала Сьюзен.  
Гарри снова задумался о факультетах Хогвартса. Они были равнозначны, иначе один из них непременно был бы вытеснен остальными. Гриффиндорцы добивались своего храбростью, рэйвенкловцы — умом, слизеринцы использовали любые средства, если цель, с их точки зрения, оправдывала это, а хаффлпаффцы — они просто умели принимать чужую помощь.


	19. Лили

Каникулы подходили к концу. Мантия-невидимка, один из важнейших элементов плана Гарри, до сих пор находилась у Дамблдора, как вещественное доказательство его недоверия. Гарри старался не думать об этом и концентрировался на других проблемах. Он дружелюбно болтал за обедом со Сьюзен, которую тетя оставила в Хогвартсе из-за аврала в Министерстве, вызванного необходимостью расследования череды смертей. Он старался отправлять сову Сириусу каждые два дня и рассказывал ему о том, что удалось узнать о родителях, спрашивал об отце и даже раздобыл вырезку старого номера «Пророка» с фотографией Поттеров. Он вежливо здоровался с профессором Слагхорном в коридорах и никоим образом не напоминал ему о данном обещании. Он с пунктуальностью Гермионы ходил к Снейпу, украдкой махал рукой Макгонагалл и всем своим видом показывал профессору Флитвику, что крайне обеспокоен своими успехами в чарах левитации.  
Когда каникулы закончились, Гарри знал почти всех первокурсников поименно, мог рассказать, что предпочитает каждый из них на завтрак, и о предках доброй половины прочел массу полезных сведений в исторических монографиях и мемуарах. Это было тяжело, куда тяжелее использования патронуса перед дементорами, но Гарри снова и снова напоминал себе, что теперь он — студент Хаффлпаффа, и для него трудолюбие и упорство — главные качества. Том Риддл был одаренным мальчиком, который мог вызывать доверие одной улыбкой, именно поэтому он натворил столько ошибок и в конечном счете погиб в детской Гарри, в Годриковой Впадине. Том Риддл был истинным слизеринцем, он игнорировал, как Салазар когда-то, мнение других факультетов. Гарри твердо решил, что не повторит чужой ошибки. Если он вынужден сражаться с Волдемортом, если это неизбежность, то нужно подготовиться, пока еще есть время.  
— Выглядишь ужасно, — довольным тоном сообщила Тонкс за завтраком в понедельник. — Фред и Джордж сказали мне, что сейчас работают над жвачкой, которая вызывает тошноту. Такое ощущение, что ты слопал все образцы. Признавайся, тебе было скучно тут?  
— Нет, — честно признался Гарри, — даже слишком нескучно.  
— Что ж, в таком случае, постарайся заскучать хоть ненадолго, — нахмурилась Тонкс. — Ты еще на первом курсе, у тебя впереди семь лет. Успеешь, некуда торопиться.  
— Просто мне многое интересно, — ответил Гарри.  
— Вот как? Может, Распределяющая Шляпа ошиблась, и ты должен был оказаться в Рэйвенкло? — она рассмеялась и, как обычно, не прощаясь ушла по своим делам.  
— Мистер Поттер, пройдите, пожалуйста, в мой кабинет.  
Гарри обернулся, переваривая странный акцент на слове «пожалуйста», и заметил профессора по Защите, который уже шел к выходу из Большого Зала.  
— Чего он от тебя хочет? — нахмурилась Сьюзен, которая все чаще садилась рядом с Гарри.  
— Не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Может быть, это по поводу моего эссе.  
— Какого эссе? — удивилась Сьюзен.  
— Того, что нам задали на каникулы, конечно.  
— Нам задали эссе? Ах, точно! И я забыла, — голос ее был очень печальным.  
Гарри заставил себя не вскакивать и не бежать стрелой вслед за Пожирателем Смерти. Вместо этого он улыбнулся Сьюзен, пообещал, что вечером обязательно поможет ей написать полный свиток, и только когда она улыбнулась в ответ, вышел из-за стола.  
Снейп стоял возле окна и разглядывал, вероятно, озеро, освещенное лучами восходящего солнца. Гарри зашел в кабинет, закрыл за собой дверь и подошел ближе.  
— Люциус Малфой просил меня передать вам, мистер Поттер, что он более чем признателен за нанесенный визит. Кроме того, отдельно просила поблагодарить вас Нарцисса Малфой. Она даже рассказала мне, что послала вам рождественский подарок. Очаровательный кулон из серебра, который достался ей по наследству от матери. Удивительная вещь, должен признать, Нарцисса очень любила этот кулон, хоть он и не был никак зачарован. Просто украшение, можно сказать, фамильная ценность.  
Гарри не мог понять, для чего Снейпу вдаваться в такие подробности, но продолжал слушать, не перебивая.  
— К сожалению, во время транспортировки кулон был утерян. Я не сообщал об этом Нарциссе, но уверен, что она очень расстроится.  
— Она отправила подарок с совой? — спросил Гарри. Наконец, бессмыслица о подарке стала понятна. Почту перехватывают. Подарок из дома Малфоев «затерялся» по пути в Хогвартс. Министерство или Дамблдор решили обезопасить себя от случайностей.  
— Именно так, — кивнул Снейп, продолжая разглядывать озеро. — Кроме того, Дамблдор просил меня сообщить вам, мистер Поттер, что занятия окклюменцией больше не требуются, поскольку вы, с его точки зрения, уже овладели этим искусством.  
Гарри кивнул. Дамблдор, значит, это все-таки было его вмешательство.  
— Думаю, что я знаю, чем можно будет занять вечер, — ответил Гарри. — Уже очень давно я не ходил к Хагриду, лесничему Хогвартса.  
— Мне известно, кто такой Хагрид, — жестоко отрезал Снейп.  
— Думаю, Хагрид успел соскучиться, — продолжал Гарри, игнорируя чужую злость.  
Снейп замолчал. Гарри ждал, пока тот обдумает услышанное. В полной тишине они стояли в кабинете по Защите от Темных Искусств. Пока Снейп пытался понять намек ученика, Гарри размышлял над словосочетанием «Темные Искусства». Несмотря на всю ненависть магического сообщества, за теми, кто использовал смертельные заклинания и непростительные проклятья, сохранилось романтичное слово: искусства.  
— Первокурсники вечером должны быть в гостиных своих факультетов, — сказал, наконец, Снейп. — Вы не сможете ходить к Хагриду по вечерам.  
— Я хотел бы сходить туда всего пару раз, — возразил Гарри.  
— Правила одинаковы для всех, мистер Поттер.  
— Возможно, профессор Макгонагалл согласится снова проводить меня.  
— В этом нет необходимости. Раз мне не нужно тратить время на занятия с вами, проводить вас могу и я сам. Хотя мне все еще неясно, ради чего вы собираетесь ходить к леснику.  
— Хагрид хорошо знал моих родителей, — ответил Гарри. — Сейчас я очень много пишу своему крестному, и он рассказывает мне об отце, но почти никогда — о маме. Я хотел бы лучше узнать ее. Профессор Слагхорн однажды пообещал мне, что расскажет. Он сказал, что она была его любимой ученицей, но потом перестал со мной разговаривать. Не хочу надоедать ему. Лучше спрошу у Хагрида. Может быть, у него есть фотографии. Честное слово, я не собираюсь ходить туда каждый день.  
— У вас были каникулы для таких вещей, мистер Поттер, — неожиданно резко ответил Снейп.  
Гарри понял, что по непонятной причине Снейп не хочет встречаться с ним даже в хижине Хагрида. Но, пока он обдумывал, что можно ответить на такой аргумент, Снейп продолжил сам:  
— Я провожу вас к Хагриду один раз, сегодня вечером, и надеюсь, что вам удастся исчерпать свое любопытство.  
— Спасибо, профессор.  
Когда дверь за Гарри захлопнулась, он понял, что ненароком задел что-то в чужой памяти. Сейчас могли бы помочь навыки легилимента, но мечтать о том, что кто-то согласится учить его подобным трюкам, было бы слишком по-детски. Все равно, что мечтать, что однажды кто-то предложит потренироваться в проклятье Круцио.  
В обед прошло очередное занятие по полетам на метлах. Теперь хаффлпаффцы занимались вместе с гриффиндорцами. Гарри начал замечать, что каждые полгода расписание меняется так, чтобы студенты одного факультета могли познакомиться со студентами другого. Их подталкивали к обмену знаниями, хотя они даже не подозревали об этом.  
— Глядите, Рон против Невилла! — закричала Ханна.  
В воздухе, соревнуясь в скорости, крутились фигурки хаффлпаффца и гриффиндорца. Однокашники поддерживали их свистом и аплодисментами. Чуть поодаль, погруженная в чтение, сидела Гермиона. Метла возле нее была нетронута.  
— Не любишь летать? — спросил Гарри, чтобы начать разговор.  
— Не особо, — поморщилась Гермиона.  
— Я тоже не очень люблю это, — соврал он. И Гермиона, радостно проглотив эту ложь, неловко улыбнулась в ответ.  
Вдвоем они следили за тем, как описывают невероятные петли Невилл и Рон.  
— Безумец, — прошептала Гермиона с толикой восхищения. — Его братья загонщики в сборной, а он хочет стать вратарем. Мальчишки говорят, у него вся стена обклеена плакатами команд.  
— Похоже, он тебе нравится, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Нравится? — Гермиона отшатнулась от него. — Не мели чепухи! Он даже не может поднять перо в воздух.  
«Конечно, он не может, Гермиона, — с грустью подумал Гарри, — ему же не пришлось спасать твою жизнь».  
— Думаю, он из тех людей, кто предпочитает сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном, — предположил он вслух. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Рон и Гермиона подружились. Чтобы они стали теми Роном и Гермионой, кого он знал столько лет. Чтобы они отправились вслед за ним в Отдел Тайн спасать Сириуса. Он изо всех сил сжал кулаки.  
— Не знаю, — немного расслабившись, ответила Гермиона, — но летает он… потрясно.  
За ужином Снейп подошел к Гарри и попросил без опозданий явиться к главному выходу в семь часов. Сьюзен удивленно посмотрела на Гарри.  
— Я хочу сходить к лесничему, Хагриду, — честно ответил ей Гарри. — Одному мне нельзя, сейчас зима и темнеет рано. Кроме того, там поблизости лес. Снейп согласился проводить меня туда.  
— Не думала, что он хоть кому-то способен помочь, — фыркнула Сьюзен.  
Гарри решил, что в ее эссе по Защите от Темных Искусств окажется чуть больше ошибок, чем нужно для хорошей оценки. Его начинала раздражать чужая предвзятость в отношении преподавателей других факультетов. Хаффлпаффцы и гриффиндорцы терпеть не могли слизеринцев, слизеринцы, в свою очередь, недолюбливали хаффлпаффцев и гриффиндорцев. Кого же недолюбливали рэйвенкловцы? Пока Гарри шел к главному выходу, щеки его покрывались румянцем стыда. Конечно, мудрые, ироничные рэйвенкловцы недолюбливали простодушных, открытых хаффлпаффцев, для которых выше всего стояла дружба и взаимопомощь.  
— Задумались о чем-то, мистер Поттер? — спросил Снейп.  
— Честно говоря, да, профессор, — Гарри решил перевыполнить норму честности. Даже если Дамблдор будет следить за ним весь день и бродить поблизости в мантии-невидимке Джеймса Поттера, он не услышит лжи. — Я думал о факультетах Хогвартса.  
— Их четыре, мистер Поттер, не очень много пищи для размышлений, — съязвил Снейп в своей обычной манере.  
— Да, — кивнул Гарри, ничуть не обидевшись на чужой тон. Важно было не то, что Снейп говорил, а то, что он согласился пойти к Хагриду в семь часов вечера, хотя мог провести это время любым другим способом. — Факультета четыре, и это удивительно. Например, в Бобатоне и Дурмстранге нет деления на факультеты. Там все ученики занимаются вместе.  
— Вы знаете о Бобатоне и Дурмстранге? — удивился Снейп.  
— Я прочел о них в книге про Турнир Трех Волшебников, — охотно ответил Гарри. Среди прочего, он прочел и эту книгу тоже.   
— Учитывая, что профессор Флитвик жалуется, что вы не можете поднять в воздух даже ниточку, думаю, вам стоило бы сосредоточиться на других сферах познания, — ответил Снейп.  
— Дело в том, профессор, что я не хочу привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, — ответил Гарри.  
Снейп откашлялся.   
— Я — Мальчик-который-выжил, так? Когда Хагрид привел меня в Косой переулок, и там произошло все это… Люди смотрели на меня очень странно. Как будто ждали, что я что-то сделаю. И потом, когда я попал в Хогвартс, я разоблачил крысу Рона.  
— И открыли Тайную Комнату, — напомнил Снейп.  
— Вот именно. И я понял, что, если я буду показывать хорошие результаты, люди перестанут со мной разговаривать. Я знаю, как это бывает. Раньше, когда я учился в маггловской школе, со мной никто не разговаривал. Все это было из-за моего кузена, Дадли. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы здесь у меня появились друзья. Так что иногда я… ну, не показываю, что я уже умею использовать заклинание.  
— Если бы я был деканом факультета Гриффиндор, я сказал бы, что врать — плохо, — ответил Снейп.  
Гарри не мог отделаться от ощущения, что на его лице мелькнула улыбка, но они уже подошли к дому Хагрида.  
Лесничий открыл дверь, стоило ему услышать голос Гарри, но чуть не захлопнул ее прямо у них перед носом, когда заметил Снейпа.  
— Ты что-то натворил, Гарри? — взволнованно спросил Хагрид, остановив дверь на дипломатичной середине. Они не могли войти внутрь, но он разговаривал с ними, глядя в глаза.  
— Нет, — торопливо ответил Гарри. — Просто я хотел прийти к тебе в гости, но я — первокурсник. Профессор Снейп согласился проводить меня.  
— Чего? — не поверил Хагрид.  
Гарри вынужден был признаться самому себе, что поверить в такой поступок действительно было сложнее, чем поверить в существование волшебства, когда тебя десять лет растили магглы.  
Они сели за стол. Атмосфера была настолько напряженной, что Гарри вдыхал квинтэссенцию раздражения и боялся заразиться ненавистью. Хагрид недовольно смотрел на Снейпа, а тот всем своим видом демонстрировал, что мечтает оказаться где угодно еще. Но они оба готовы были кое-чем пожертвовать ради Гарри.  
— Я хотел спросить тебя, Хагрид, — начал Гарри, осторожно хлебнув остывший чай. — По поводу моей мамы.  
— Про Лили? — удивился Хагрид, недоверчиво покосившись на Снейпа.  
— Да, мне все время рассказывают про отца, а я хотел бы узнать о маме.  
— Ну, Лили…  
Великан вдруг встал из-за стола и пошел копаться в сундуке у себя за спиной. Через пару минут он извлек оттуда толстый фолиант, уселся обратно на стул и стал переворачивать страницы.  
— Лили, вот она, — Хагрид положил на стол альбом и показал снимок, который Гарри знал до мельчайших деталей. Лили, Джеймс и маленький Гарри — Песочные Часы не изменили этого прошлого.  
— Какой она была? — тихо спросил Гарри. И, хотя он весь день вел себя так, как хотелось бы Дамблдору, в эту минуту он понял, что ему не нужно просчитывать ходы вперед. Он хотел послушать историю о маме еще раз.  
— Доброй, — улыбнулся Хагрид. — Доброй, да. И, конечно, очень храброй. Думаю, поэтому она и попала в Гриффиндор. Трусам там делать нечего, да. Ты, Гарри, не подумай, что я считаю хаффлпаффцев трусами, я это сказал не потому.  
«Именно потому ты и сказал это, Хагрид», — подумал Гарри, но озвучивать вслух свои мысли не стал. Промолчать и соврать — все-таки разные вещи.  
— Лили хорошо училась, — продолжил Хагрид. Гарри понял, что его ждет поучительная история о том, что нужно вести себя хорошо. — Была очень прилежной ученицей. Профессор Слагхорн, ваш зельевар, очень гордился ею. Пророчил большое будущее. Ну, а на пятом курсе она влюбилась в твоего отца. Хорошая была пара. Джеймс, конечно, постоянно влипал в неприятности, но Лили, наверное, была для него, вроде как, якорем. Без нее он бы пропал, в два счета, точно тебе говорю.  
— Хагрид? — Гарри понял, что изо всех сил сжимает кулаки. — Скажи, как ты думаешь, она бы смогла выжить? Ну, знаешь, если бы не я?  
Повисла тишина. Гарри слушал, как бьется его собственное сердце, и понимал ответ на свой вопрос. Конечно, она была бы жива, если бы ей не нужно было защищать Гарри. Джеймс и Лили остались бы счастливой парой волшебников. Вместо чувства вины теперь, спустя шесть лет после того, как он узнал правду о смерти родителей, Гарри ощутил гнев. Волдеморт заставил страдать столько семей, что даже сегодня отголоски его тирании оставались трагедиями для многих детей. Невилл, бабушка которого жила воспоминаниями о его родителях. Сьюзен, у которой в живых осталась одна лишь тетя. Он сам, Гарри, которого воспитывали родственники-самодуры. Скольких еще Волдеморт лишил самого дорогого?  
— Гарри, не надо тебе о таком думать, — нерешительно ответил Хагрид.  
— Она все равно умерла бы, — неожиданно вмешался Снейп. — Она была членом Ордена Феникса и противостояла Пожирателям Смерти. Волдеморт убил десятки волшебников, возможно, сотни. Если бы твоя мама не умерла в Годриковой Впадине, она умерла бы в другой битве.  
Гарри обернулся к Снейпу. Взгляды их на секунду встретились, но Гарри увидел на чужом лице только отчужденность. Превзойти учителя окклюменции было невозможно.  
— Да, — рассеянно подтвердил Хагрид. — Думаю, так оно и было.  
Они возвращались в замок молча. Снейп не сказал больше ни слова, а Гарри нечего было говорить ему. В кармане лежала фотография родителей, которую украдкой он трогал, чтоб убедиться, что она действительно у него есть.  
— Спасибо, профессор, — сказал Гарри, когда они оказались возле лестничных переходов, но не получил ответа.  
На кровати, завернутая в подарочную упаковку, его ждала мантия-невидимка.


	20. Мастер окклюменции

Выручай-комната была переполнена копиями библиотечных книг. Несколько копий стульев стояло в небольшом пространстве, а зачарованный дневник лежал, раскрытый на середине, прямо перед Гарри.  
Страница, исписанная торопливым почерком, была посвящена переписи событий, предотвращенных вмешательством Песочных Часов. Гарри перечитывал их уже много раз, убеждая себя, что еще одна проверка не повредит, и нервно поглядывал на часы — они показывали, что осталось только десять минут до ужина.  
Первый курс: философский камень, ~~профессор Квиррелл~~ , ~~Рон~~ , ~~Гермиона~~ , ~~Невилл~~ , кровь единорога, дракон Хагрида, кентавры, зеркало, ~~мантия-невидимка~~.  
Второй курс: Добби, Локхарт, ~~Тайная Комната~~ , ~~василиск~~ , ~~дневник Тома Риддла~~ , акромантул, летающий автомобиль, дом Уизли.  
Третий курс: ~~Сириус~~ , ~~Хвост~~ , пророчество, дементоры, профессор Люпин, Карта Мародеров, маховик времени у Гермионы.  
Четвертый курс: Чемпионат, Пожиратели Смерти, ~~Крауч-младший~~ , драконы, ~~Рита Скитер~~ , омут воспоминаний, Седрик Диггори, Чжоу.  
Пятый курс: Орден Феникса, дом на Гриммо, Амбридж, Луна, брат Хагрида, ~~Выручай-комната~~.  
До конца первого учебного года оставалось совсем немного. Гарри понял, что несколько месяцев могут быть очень небольшим сроком, когда оценил заново, сколько всего осталось не сделано.  
Главное, чего ему удалось добиться — доверия или его подобия у тех, кто представлял наибольшую опасность. Дамблдор подарил ему мантию-невидимку, Снейп поддержал в походе к Хагриду, Люциус вернул одолженные деньги и даже обратился за помощью, Барти Крауч был напуган, Макгонагалл — очарована, а крестный продолжал писать многословные ответы о прежних днях и даже намекал на то, что летние каникулы они могли бы провести вместе. Еще одной маленькой и совершенно неожиданной победой была Сьюзен Боунс, тетя которой прислала Гарри открытку с благодарностью за поддержку семьи.  
Главной потерей оставался Грозный Глаз. Лучший из живших авроров, убитый рукой безумного Пожирателя Смерти по вине Гарри. Второй жертвой, возможно, чуть менее значимой для магического сообщества, был старший Крауч. Гибель Риты Гарри записал в дневник по инерции. Он не мог полностью избавиться от мысли, что без нее мир стал чуточку лучше.  
Кроме всего прочего, Гарри удалось незаметно для других освоить такие разделы магии, которые позволяли сдавать экзамен СОВ. Конечно, во многих предметах он значительно отставал от семикурсников. Что уж там, были и те предметы, где он по-прежнему отставал от одиннадцатилетней Гермионы, и все-таки ему удалось добиться успехов. Больше всего он радовался тому, что их с Гермионой проект с протеевыми чарами приближался к завершению, а это означало, что Гарри успевал к концу учебного года выполнить хотя бы минимум того, что задумал с самого начала.  
Он заметил, что стал лучше относиться к тем, кто окружал его, и при этом никому из них не доверял секреты. Окружающие стали для него существами с набором знаний и навыков, которые Гарри мог бы использовать. При этом, кроме жизненно важных, вроде обучения окклюменции или изучения протеевых чар, у них были и другие важные вещи. Например, Тонкс могла развеселить кого угодно в самый тяжелый день, а Невилл, невзирая на происходящее вокруг, всегда искренне жалел слабых и готов был помочь в сложной ситуации. Волшебники Хогвартса оказались удивительными людьми, и Гарри понял, что ему совсем не обязательно быть их другом, чтобы получать нужное или совершать взаимовыгодный обмен. Это было неожиданное, но приятное открытие.  
Старательно выводя каждое слово, Гарри записал:  
 _Философский камень — Барти Крауч_  
 _Черная Метка — Гермиона Грейнджер_  
 _Карта Мародеров — Рон Уизли_  
 _Орден Феникса –_  
Гарри сидел над дневником, перебирая пальцами давно использованный черновик пергамента, и размышлял над кандидатурами. Проще всего было пойти к Дамблдору. Однако полгода назад и четыре с половиной года вперед Дамблдор не помог Гарри разобраться в том, что такое Орден и как именно он функционировал. Кроме того, Гарри все еще опасался повторять свой не вполне удачный опыт с противостоянием легилименции директора. Вторым кандидатом был Сириус, но Гарри сразу же отмел его, поскольку новый Сириус воспринимал крестника одиннадцатилетним бесперспективным хаффлпаффцем, а учитывая, что за их перепиской могли наблюдать десятки самых разных волшебников, Гарри решил не рисковать ради сомнительной выгоды. Третьей кандидатурой был Хагрид. Великан, естественно, был в курсе дел, но Гарри предположил, что, даже если Хагрид в свое время знал достаточно, едва ли он был по-настоящему активным борцом — ведь ему запрещено было использовать магию — и, что было еще хуже, едва ли он захочет делиться своими мыслями с первокурсником. Кандидатура, которая была самой удачной, вызывала у Гарри стойкую неприязнь, хотя после импровизированного визита к Хагриду, эта неприязнь была уже не настолько жгучей.  
В конце концов, сделав глубокий вдох, словно собрался прыгать в ледяную воду, он вывел напротив «Ордена Феникса»:  
 _Северус Снейп_  
Жизнь, впрочем, никак не изменилась от того, что Гарри вписал несколько слов в свою тетрадь. Первокурсники трепетали перед первыми экзаменами, семикурсники бегали по коридорам с охапками свитков, стараясь успеть к нужным преподавателям, а Гарри был никому не нужен и старался избегать любых хоть сколько-нибудь серьезных происшествий. Ему удалось продержаться почти до конца февраля.  
— Мистер Поттер, изумительное зелье! — воскликнул Слагхорн на очередном занятии Зельеварения. Гарри обернулся к нему с вежливой улыбкой, рассчитывая, что профессор ограничится одним восклицанием. — Уверен, вы будете счастливы услышать, что я планирую организовать небольшое соревнование между всеми факультетами. По одному студенту с каждого курса, это будет грандиозно!  
Хаффлпаффцы начали перешептываться, и Гарри понял, что, отказавшись, навсегда станет для них предателем факультета. Трудолюбивые и скромные редко становились победителями, так что любая возможность была для них настоящей радостью.  
— Буду рад! — ответил Гарри и услышал, как за его спиной раздались аплодисменты.  
В подготовке к соревнованию по зельям были свои преимущества. Гарри каждый вечер видел профессора Слагхорна, и хотя тот все еще предпочитал молчать о своем обещании, их отношения явно наладились.  
— Мистер Поттер, — крикнул Слагхорн, когда очередное занятие завершилось и студенты разных курсов начали собирать вещи.  
— Да, профессор? — Гарри подошел ближе, всем своим видом показывая, что не понимает, для чего его позвали. Правда заключалась в том, что он действительно не понимал, и Слагхорн улыбнулся его честности.  
— Гарри, могу я называть тебя Гарри? — профессор дождался вежливого кивка. — Дело в том, Гарри, что я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой. В прошлом я поверил одному студенту, поделился с ним своими знаниями, и наблюдал за тем, как мои знания использовали для дурной цели. На несколько мгновений мне показалось, что вы похожи, и я решил понаблюдать за тобой. Теперь я вижу, что ты скромный, умный мальчик, так что я уверен, что от моих стариковских рассказов никому не будет хуже. Приходи завтра после обеда на чашку чая, и я расскажу тебе одну историю о твоей маме. Договорились?  
Гарри не знал, что думать. Субботний обед в его расписании был посвящен освоению защитных чар, но ради рассказа о маме от человека, который так долго скрывался от Гарри, этим часом можно было пожертвовать. В нужное время он подошел к двери кабинета и вежливо постучал.  
— Входи, входи, Гарри! Располагайся, я заварил чай. Одна очаровательная волшебница, тоже, кстати, хаффлпаффка, присылает мне его из Шотландии. Она утверждает, что в горах травам дышится лучше. Не знаю, стоит ли ей верить, но Больница Святого Мунго частенько обращается к ней за консультациями, так что и я, ха-ха, грешу тем же.  
Слагхорн явно приложился к бутылке и не скрывал этого. На столе, рядом с чайным сервизом для Гарри, стояла початая бутылка золотистой жидкости и красивый, наполовину пустой бокал. Гарри сел на свое место, налил чаю и приготовился слушать. Профессор прикрыл глаза, должно быть, вспоминая историю, потом распахнул их, резко схватил бокал, осушил его и, тяжело вздохнув, посмотрел на Гарри.   
— Видишь ли, Гарри, я был преподавателем по зельеварению и раньше. Многое изменилось после того, как Сам-Знаешь-Кто обрел сторонников и силу. Ты, наверняка, уже слышал, что многие слизеринцы поддержали его. Я никогда не поддерживал Сам-Знаешь-Кого, и поэтому в определенное время репутация моя, как ты можешь представить, оказалась не слишком хорошей. Для Пожирателей Смерти я был предателем, который не примкнул к ним и отказался сотрудничать, а для Дамблдора и тех, кто стоял за ним, я оказался… ну, думаю, ты уже достаточно умен, Гарри, чтобы понять. Я оказался ненадежным звеном. Так или иначе, я решил уйти из Хогвартса. Но все это в прошлом, теперь я рад, что вернулся и снова могу заниматься любимым делом. Зелья, видишь ли, очень важная часть волшебства. Немногие понимают, что зельеварение — настоящий столп магии. Твоя мама, Гарри, хорошо понимала это. Она занималась на моих уроках прилежно, и все слухи о том, что слизеринец может научить лишь дурному, были для нее пустым звуком. Возможно, ты плохо представляешь себе, как тогда обстояли дела. Ведь Сам-Знаешь-Кто тоже учился здесь, в Хогвартсе, и когда он покинул эти стены, он уже имел сторонников, и те начали искать новых, и это было лавиной, снежным комом! Он катился, катился, и все попадали в него, без разбору, и твои мама и папа, конечно, видели все это. Представь на минутку, что твои друзья, например, этот мальчик, Невилл, представь, что он примкнул бы к кому-то злому, жестокому, алчному. Представь, что его заставили бы сделать это из-за его семьи или из-за его друзей. Повсюду, повсюду происходило такое, но твоя мама не видела во мне слизеринца, она видела во мне учителя по зельеварению, она была вежлива и добра. Видишь? Даже в такие ужасные времена можно встретить удивительных людей. Однажды она сделала мне подарок. Я пришел к себе в кабинет и увидел, что на столе стоит небольшой аквариум, а на его поверхности плавает цветок. Это была Лилия, Гарри. Лилия, как Лили, понимаешь? Цветок стал опускаться в воду, а когда достиг дна, обернулся золотой рыбкой. Трансфигурация удавалась ей изумительно! Я уверен, тебе нечего беспокоиться из-за жалоб профессора Макгонагалл, рано или поздно, кровь даст о себе знать. Лили подарила мне золотую рыбку, и эта рыбка жила в аквариуме на моем столе вплоть до того дня… до того дня…  
— До дня в Годриковой Впадине? — шепотом спросил Гарри. Он чувствовал, как бегут по спине мурашки.   
Слагхорн кивнул:  
— В тот день я увидел, что в аквариуме никого нет. Представляешь, Гарри? Она зачаровала воду, превратив ее в золотую рыбку, а затем… затем она сделала из рыбки лилию. И, когда ее не стало, магия испарилась. Пуф! Чары разрушились, и рыбки не стало тоже. Осталась только вода. Удивительной волшебницей, вот кем была твоя мама, и я уверен, что она по-своему сумела спасти твою жизнь. Не знаю, что произошло в тот день в твоем доме, Гарри, но я уверен, что твоя мама сумела помочь тебе.  
Гарри промолчал. Он знал, что Слагхорн не ждет от него объяснений, и был рад этому. Сейчас, после истории о золотой рыбке, Гарри меньше всего хотелось рассказывать Слагхорну о том, что Лили Поттер смогла воспользоваться чарами куда более сильными, чем любая трансфигурация. Возможно, профессор тогда смог бы гордиться ею еще сильнее, но, в любом случае, сейчас это было неуместно. Они оба молчали, разглядывая открытую бутылку.  
— Скажите, профессор, вы знаете, что такое Орден Феникса?  
Слагхорн удивленно посмотрел на Гарри.  
— Дело в том, что недавно я сходил к Хагриду и спросил у него, кем были мои родители. Кем была моя мама, если честно. И в разговоре прозвучали эти слова: «Орден Феникса». Вы что-нибудь знаете об этом?  
— Знаю, Гарри, — Слагхорн тяжело вздохнул, — но я бы не хотел говорить об этом сегодня. Если ты не возражаешь, мы закончим на этом. Орден Феникса был организацией, в которой состояли и твои родители тоже. Члены Ордена противостояли Пожирателям Смерти. Многие считают, что твоя мама… что Поттеры погибли из-за того, что были членами Ордена Феникса.  
— Вы так не считаете?  
— Я считаю, что в те времена не нужно было состоять в Ордене, чтобы вечером не вернуться с работы.  
Он отвернулся и начал наливать себе напиток из бутылки. Гарри торопливо вышел из кабинета. Слагхорн был прав. Родители Гарри могли бы погибнуть, даже если бы они не были в Ордене. Кто угодно мог погибнуть, в любой момент, от руки любого Пожирателя Смерти. Возможно, это и было причиной того, что Пожиратели Смерти вообще существовали. Гарри посмотрел на коридор подземелья и заметил несколько слизеринцев, которые шли из Большого Зала после обеда или послеобеденной прогулки. Они весело смеялись и обменивались записками, никто из них не выглядел зловеще. Гарри сглотнул накатившие с запозданием слезы и понял, чего хотели слизеринцы, примкнувшие к Волдеморту.


	21. Капель

Яркое мартовское солнце начало подтачивать сосульки над окнами кабинетов. Гарри с успехом вылетел во втором круге состязания по зельеварению, но его скромная победа в первом обеспечила любовь однокашников и несколько доброжелательных похлопываний от профессора Спраут. Она осторожно положила несколько раз ладонь ему на плечо, словно он был редким растением, которое могло сломаться от небрежного обращения.  
— Ты большой молодец, Гарри, мы все очень гордимся тобой, — сказала она, обводя взглядом небольшую стайку болельщиков-первокурсников. Гриффиндорцы ни за что не стали бы поздравлять с поражением, но для Хаффлпаффа это было в порядке вещей.  
Философский камень оставался на своем месте, а вместе с ним были Добби, маховик времени, пророчество Трелони, Люпин, Карта и много других вещей. Гарри изо всех сил убеждал себя не высовываться, продолжать подпольную учебу, но с каждым днем это было все тяжелее. После оглушительной победы с Барти и непонятно как приобретенной мантии ничего важного в его жизни не происходило.  
Мир снова стал непонятным, а фишки на шахматной доске магического общества Британии выглядели размыто, неясно. Он снова почувствовал себя пешкой.  
— Заклинание «Протего Тоталум», — диктовал тем временем профессор Снейп. Шел очередной урок по Защите от Темных Искусств, и хотя вот уже долгих полгода Гарри не слышал от профессора издевок и шуток в свой адрес, витать в облаках было опасно.  
Гарри вывел на свитке ровным почерком: «Протего Тоталум». За последние два месяца его почерк выправился, стал почти красивым, и уж во всяком случае его нельзя было сравнивать с небрежными закорючками пятого курса.  
— Чары «Протего», универсальный щит, о котором мы с вами говорили в декабре, имеют несколько разновидностей. Какие? Кто может ответить?  
Ученики, как это всегда было на занятиях Снейпа в отсутствии Гермионы, предпочли промолчать. Хаффлпафф осваивал Защиту вместе со Слизерином, но даже Драко Малфой не решился вынести предположение. Гарри уныло наблюдал за тем, как, в сущности, простой вопрос профессора ушел в пустоту. Интересно, для чего вообще он остался в Хогвартсе? Нет никаких сомнений в том, что Снейп был Пожирателем Смерти, этому было уже столько свидетельств, что замучаешься загибать пальцы. Так для чего он сидит год за годом в аудитории перед учениками, которые не представляют себе, что такое безоар или, как сейчас, не могут связать даже двух слов о чарах, которые уже изучили?  
— Мисс Боунс, возможно, вы знаете ответ на этот вопрос? — Снейп просверлил взглядом Сьюзен.  
— Пространство, — прошептал ей Гарри, сидящий рядом. Она в панике обернулась к нему и вопросительно качнула головой. — Пространство, — повторил Гарри, интенсивно шевеля губами.  
— Простите, профессор, я не знаю, — пролепетала Сьюзен в итоге, несмотря на то, что Гарри старался изо всех сил.  
— Странно, что вы не считаете нужным изучать Защиту от Темных Искусств, мисс Боунс, хотя у вас для этого больше причин, чем у многих присутствующих, — холодно прокомментировал Снейп.  
— Простите, профессор, но мне казалось, — она сжала кулаки и смело посмотрела в глаза Снейпу. — Мне казалось, что это заклинания из учебника для второго курса.  
— Именно так, мисс Боунс, — кивнул в ответ Снейп. — Если бы вы слушали меня внимательно в декабре, вы бы вспомнили, что тогда Министерство било тревогу из-за загадочных смертей, и я решил, что моим ученикам не повредит освоить базовое защитное заклинание, вместо того, чтобы выпускать бессмысленные снопы искр, как советуют составители учебника для первого курса. Садитесь, мисс Боунс, и постарайтесь запомнить, что у заклинания «Протего» есть две разновидности. Первая позволяет защитить непосредственно заклинателя, это самый простой вид чар. Вторая создает щит в пространстве, и благодаря этому щиту заклинатель может защитить не только себя, но и тех, кто находится рядом. Есть также заклинание, которое под силу только самым выдающимся волшебникам. Учитывая ваши успехи, не думаю, что кому-то из вас суждено будет использовать его, но если вы услышите его, возможно, поймете, о чем идет речь. «Протего Хоррибилис», заклинание защиты территории. С его помощью можно защитить от проклятья даже поле для квиддича.  
Гарри внимательно слушал Снейпа и записывал: «Протего Хоррибилис». Теперь он тщательно вел конспекты всех лекций, хотя мало кто знал об этом, и еще меньше людей просили его одолжить свитки на время подготовки. Слишком дурная слава шла о почерке Гарри с первых недель учебы. Тогда он был занят Тайной Комнатой, василиском, Ритой Скитер, Мерлин знает, чем еще.  
После занятия Сьюзен Боунс долго благодарила его за попытку вмешаться. Он отнекивался, но она настаивала, и так они дошли до Большого Зала.  
— Сьюзен, можно тебя кое о чем попросить? — он положил рядом с собой стопку книг, налил тыквенный сок из кувшина и дождался, пока она объяснит, что сделает это с радостью. — Дело в том, что я задумал одну шутку. Розыгрыш. Хочу отправить… бомбу-вонючку.  
Сьюзен прыснула от смеха, но потом посмотрела на Гарри очень строго.  
— Слушай, я же не просто так. Я хочу, чтоб вышло поучительно. Смотри, я передам тебе письмо, ты отправишь его Парвати Патил из Гриффиндора. Знаешь ее?  
— Знаю, но я же могу просто передать ей письмо, — удивилась Сьюзен.  
— Нет, это все часть плана, — Гарри наклонился над столом и зашептал очень быстро, — ты отправишь ей сову, она получит почту, от тебя, откроет конверт, а там будет еще один конверт, и она отправит письмо Невиллу, а Невилл отправит письмо Дину из Гриффиндора, а Дин отправит письмо Крэббу.  
— Но ведь у Дина нет совы! — сбить с толку Сьюзен оказалось тяжело даже неразборчивой речью. Гарри удивился, почему же тогда она не разобрала его подсказку на уроке Снейпа, и тут же его осенила догадка: Сьюзен слишком честная. Она услышала подсказку Гарри и все поняла, но не стала пользоваться этим, потому что это было «против правил». Хаффлпаффцы относились к правилам с большим уважением, гораздо серьезней остальных студентов. Слизерин считал правила помехой на пути достижения цели, Гриффиндор выше всего ставил справедливость, а для Ровены важнее была истина. Просить хаффлпаффца нарушить правила, возможно, было не самой здравой идеей.   
Стоило Гарри закончить размышления, как Сьюзен заявила:  
— Точно! У Дина нет совы, он воспользуется совой Хогвартса, и последний получатель… — глаза ее сияли.  
— Ну, что, поможешь? — без особой надежды попросил второй раз Гарри.  
— Конечно! — она почти выхватила у него письмо и побежала отправлять.  
Гарри потратил много недель на то, чтобы выяснить, под каким предлогом нужно отправлять письма от одного ученика другому, и теперь, сидя в гостиной Хаффлпаффа, поглядывал на Ханну, которая вертела в руках прилетевшее из ниоткуда послание.  
Утром следующего дня он нервничал больше, чем перед походом к Сириусу. Тогда риск был почти эфемерным, тогда он понятия не имел, чем обернется дело. Сейчас ставки были очень высоки.  
Хедвиг летела к нему через весь Зал, и это было самое приятное зрелище с тех пор, как он увидел у себя на кровати мантию-невидимку. Все получилось! Запихнув послание между страницами справочника по зельям, он торопливо позавтракал, а после направился в Выручай-комнату.  
Прежде работать с чарами обнаружения ему доводилось нечасто. Помощь Гермионы сейчас была бы очень кстати, но та все еще корпела над размножением протеевых чар, кроме того, ей совершенно не нужно было знать о способе передачи анонимных сообщений, который придумал Гарри.  
Он не мог написать письмо Люциусу Малфою, он не мог написать Барти Краучу, он не мог связаться даже с Сириусом без риска. Его единственным связным был профессор по Защите от Темных Искусств, который по неизвестной причине оставался преподавателем Хогвартса, хотя в прошлом сделал карьеру Пожирателя Смерти. Возможно, Дамблдор доверял ему, и это было не слишком полезно для Гарри. Возможно, Дамблдор не доверял ему настолько, что предпочитал держать как можно ближе к себе, и это тоже было вредно для Гарри. Совиная почта, которую ученики получали ежедневно, а порой и несколько раз в день, была куда надежнее.  
Приближалась середина марта. Чары обнаружения подтвердили догадку Гарри о том, что никому не будет дела до переписки семикурсников, и убедили его продолжить изматывающее общение со студентами разных факультетов. Его в шутку называли иногда Мальчик-который-спрашивает. Гарри смеялся над остроумными шутками рэйвенкловцев, восхищался храбростью гриффиндорцев и охотно помогал хаффлпаффцам, а слизеринцы просто смотрели на то, как обращается с Гарри профессор Слагхорн.  
— Директор хочет видеть тебя у себя в кабинете.  
Как гром посреди ясного неба. Гарри отложил в сторону книги и свиток с эссе по трансфигурации, посмотрел на сочувственное выражение лица профессора Спраут и пошел по давно выученной дороге.  
— Гарри, я хотел поговорить с тобой о твоих родственниках, — сообщил Дамблдор, стоило Гарри переступить порог кабинета. Рядом с ним стояла встревоженная профессор Макгонагалл, и Гарри напрягся. Он совершенно выпустил из виду Дурслей. Просто махнул на них рукой, ведь теперь Сириус был официально оправдан, а это означало, что Гарри сможет не возвращаться к тете и дяде. Следом его посетила еще одна догадка: что, если Барти Крауч каким-то образом вышел на дом на Тисовой улице и убил его родственников? Возможно, в другом настроении Гарри оценил бы шутку на эту тему, но всерьез подумать о таком было страшно. Настолько страшно, что он совершенно забыл об окклюменции, и просто уставился на директора испуганными глазами подростка.  
— Альбус, зачем вы пугаете мальчика? Гарри, с твоими родственниками все в порядке! — вмешалась профессор Макгонагалл. И Гарри окончательно убедился, что нашел в ее лице помощника. Достаточно было оставаться маленьким беззащитным мальчиком, и она готова была искренне помочь, когда речь шла о его безопасности или безопасности его родных.  
— Гарри, с ними действительно все в порядке, — подтвердил Дамблдор, но Гарри успел заметить, как блеснули его глаза. Возможно, все это было очередной проверкой. В конечном счете, он так и не воспользовался мантией-невидимкой, но, наверное, должен был каким-то образом подтвердить директору, что достоин носить ее в чемодане.   
— Профессор, я не понимаю, в чем дело? — он действительно не понимал.  
— Мы с профессором Макгонагалл сегодня обсуждали вопрос твоего опекунства, — объяснил Дамблдор. — Дело в том, что Сириус Блэк, с которым ты встретился на рождественских каникулах, изъявил желание быть твоим опекуном. По законам магического мира он имеет на это право, он твой крестный отец, а это означает, что твои родители хотели, чтобы он, в случае, если с ними что-то произойдет, был твоим опекуном. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
Гарри кивнул и прокашлялся — в горле пересохло.  
— К сожалению, я не могу допустить этого, по крайней мере, в этом году, Гарри, — добавил Дамблдор. — Понимаю, что ты успел наладить с крестным хорошие отношения, и он направил несколько писем ко мне, где убеждает меня, что это полностью безопасно, но я считаю, что это не так.  
— Что? Почему?! — это было похоже на кошмарный сон. Три месяца у Дурслей. Три бессмысленных, абсолютно изолированных, переполненных работой по дому месяцев, которые его враги потратят с куда большей пользой.  
— Дело в том, Гарри, — Дамблдор нахмурился, поправил очки и встал из-за стола, — что я внимательно следил за тобой в этом году. Уверен, что ты помнишь, как необычно он начался. Тебе удалось открыть Тайную Комнату, и я не думаю, что это случайность. Твоя связь с Волдемортом, о которой мы говорили, занятия с профессором Снейпом — все это очень важно. Я рад, что у тебя появился настоящий друг, Гарри, искренне рад, я всегда уважал Сириуса Блэка и гордился тем, что он закончил Хогвартс. Профессор Макгонагалл была его деканом, если ты не знал об этом. И она, я уверен, объяснит ситуацию лучше.  
Профессор Макгонагал покосилась на директора с необычным для нее выражением лица, где перемешались сомнение и решимость.  
— Гарри, хоть Сириус Блэк и является храбрым, добрым и, безусловно, талантливым волшебником, в твоем положении будет гораздо безопаснее остаться этим летом у твоих тети и дяди.  
— Безопаснее?! — Гарри чувствовал, что теряет над собой контроль.  
Позади хлопнула дверь, раздался тихий голос Снейпа:  
— Вы меня вызывали, директор?  
— Да, Северус, дело в том, что…  
— Дело в том, — гнев переполнил Гарри настолько, что он забыл о необходимости соблюдать приличия, настолько, что уже не считал предполагаемую смерть Дурслей по-настоящему плохой новостью, — дело в том, что директор утверждает, что для меня безопасней будет находиться у магглов, в то время, как в начале учебного года были убиты журналист «Пророка» и сотрудники Министерства.  
— Гарри! — воскликнула, пораженная, Макгонагалл.  
— Простите, профессор, — он посмотрел на нее, и это напомнило ему о том, что она видит в нем одиннадцатилетнего. Способность мыслить трезво вернулась, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, и отвел взгляд. Окклюменция требовала полной сосредоточенности.  
— Мне кажется, директор, мистер Поттер будет прислушиваться к вашим советам охотнее, если вы объясните, по какой причине эти… магглы могут обеспечить его безопасность, — сказал Снейп.  
Гарри смотрел в пол, и заставить себя поднять взгляд теперь было сложнее. Его переполняло слишком много чувств, которые нужно было сдерживать, а это означало, что Дамблдор может увидеть не только то, что ему полезно будет увидеть, но и то, что до определенного момента ему лучше бы не видеть совсем.   
— Дело в том, Гарри, — после длинной паузы сказал директор, — что дом на Тисовой улице имеет особую защиту. Пока ты находишься там, пока ты живешь рядом со своими родственниками, эта защита вокруг тебя. Но если ты уедешь оттуда, если покинешь это место, защита исчезнет, и я бы не хотел, чтобы это произошло в этом году. Ты верно заметил, что недавно произошло слишком много странных, страшных смертей.  
— Могу ли я хотя бы увидеться с ним еще раз? — Гарри поднял взгляд, и его мысли в этот момент были переполнены воспоминаниями о письмах Сириуса. — Я бы хотел сходить в Косой Переулок вместе с крестным. И еще он предложил посмотреть матч по квиддичу.  
— Будет лучше, если вы заранее сообщите об этом мне, и тогда, конечно, вы сможете встретиться, — кивнул Дамблдор, и на сей раз Гарри не видел за этим ничего, кроме обычного кивка.  
— Профессор, скажите, в следующем году я смогу переехать к нему? — Гарри был серьезен, и сейчас ему не нужна была окклюменция, чтобы скрыть мысли. Он отчаянно, до дрожи, не хотел возвращаться к людям, которые не представляли себе, что такое магия, еще раз. После всех этих лет снова?  
— Я постараюсь помочь, — ответил Дамблдор, а Гарри понял, что это означает твердое «нет».  
Спускаясь вниз, он размышлял о том, что чары, которые защищали его в присутствии родственников, возможно, были связаны с заклинанием «Протего». Он обернулся к Снейпу, чтобы задать этот вопрос, пока они еще не спустились вниз, но прежде, чем вопрос был озвучен, услышал:  
— Нет, это чары совсем другого порядка. Их нет в учебниках. Возможно, их нет даже в школьной библиотеке.  
Снейп ушел вперед очень быстро, а Гарри по инерции двигался по коридору, и в его голове кислотной капелью билась одна единственная мысль:  
«Он знает ВСЁ».


	22. Королева ест коня

Всего год назад Гарри не задумывался о конспирации, если только дело не касалось Амбридж. Прямо под носом у министерской сотрудницы они ухитрялись проворачивать немыслимые «шалости», и это с учетом того, что Амбридж взяла на себя обязанности директора, почти сместила Дамблдора и была близка к установлению диктаторского режима. Еще немного, и она начала бы увольнять преподавателей налево и направо. Гарри улыбался самому себе, воспоминания попахивали сентиментальностью.  
— Безопасное место, — сообщил он профессору по Защите после урока, — в Хогвартсе их не так уж мало.  
На сей раз ему пригодилась мантия-невидимка. Он завернул ее в тонкую трубочку и передал по совиной почте. Сьюзен, Ханна, Гермиона, Парвати, Драко — только проверенные участники клуба любителей писем. Он впервые отправлял таким образом что-то стоящее и немного волновался. В самом крайнем случае при нем было заклятье Акцио, и он тренировался использовать его даже на больших расстояниях, но привлекать лишнее внимание все равно не хотелось. Если пятерка самых надежных справится с доставкой мантии-невидимки, им можно будет поручить более серьезные вещи.  
В субботу после обеда он стоял возле входа в Выручай-комнату и читал вступление к учебнику Зельеварения второго курса. Ничего необычного, просто трудолюбивый хаффлпаффец подыскал себе тихое местечко для работы. Когда страницы его книги перевернулись сами собой до раздела ядов быстрого действия, Гарри захлопнул книгу и занялся созданием двери. Теперь он делал это машинально, выбирая одно из двух воспоминаний. Первое, о дневнике Риддла, вело в его рабочий кабинет. Второе, про Отряд Дамблдора, неизменно приводило в комнату с увлеченно читающей Гермионой.  
Он распахнул дверь шире обычного, дождался, пока мимо него скользнет ветер, а потом зашел внутрь и закрыл дверь.  
— Все, что происходит в замке, становится известно директору, мистер Поттер, — сообщил Снейп, аккуратно снимая мантию. Его лицо было обычной маской безразличия, и Гарри не мог понять, о чем он думает. Единственной гарантией безопасности было то, что Гарри все еще был жив. По какой-то причине Гарри все еще был полезен, и теперь ему предстояло выяснить эту причину.  
— Если бы директор мог знать обо всем, что происходит в замке, Рита Скитер была бы жива, — ответил Гарри, не слишком хорошо представляя, насколько он далек от истины. Дамблдор мог одобрить убийство журналистки, мог пропустить фразу, сказанную вскользь, мимо ушей, мог быть занят разоблачением Питера Петтигрю. Могли быть тысячи причин, по которым Рита Скитер была мертва.  
— Мисс Скитер совершенно однозначно высказалась по поводу своего желания хранить секреты, мистер Поттер, — ответил Снейп. И это означало, что Дамблдор действительно не слышит их. — Она была неплохим анимагом, мастером трансфигурации, а ее способность защищать сознание от вмешательства была достойна всякого восхищения. В отличие от вашей, мистер Поттер.  
— Почему вы не рассказали Дамблдору? — он решил, что ждать дальше бессмысленно. Вопрос, который мучил его с тех пор, как он оказался лицом к лицу с профессором Защиты, был задан, и Гарри чувствовал, как сердце вырывается у него из груди.  
— Моя лояльность директору имела определенные причины, — ответил Снейп. Гарри не надеялся, что он ответит. — Причины изменились.  
— Вы убили Скитер? — Гарри смотрел прямо. Ему не нужно было закрывать сознание, увиливать, впервые за долгие месяцы он мог говорить свободно, не прячась. Восхитительное чувство, которое раньше он совершенно не ценил.  
— Нет, — Снейп нахмурился. — Вы считаете, я настолько глуп, чтобы использовать Черную Метку после стольких лет?  
— Я сказал вам об угрозе, на следующий день она была мертва, — ответил Гарри. Ему отчаянно хотелось поверить в то, что профессор не совершал убийства.  
— Я не убивал Риту Скитер, — повторил Снейп. — Я принял меры к тому, чтобы она замолчала. Можно сказать, мы с вами в равной степени виноваты в этой смерти.  
Гарри промолчал. Такое обвинение нечем крыть.  
— Я не знаю имя волшебника, который это сделал, — добавил Снейп. — Под сывороткой правды я смогу подтвердить, что не знаю, кто убил Риту Скитер.  
— Муди? Барти Крауч? — имена вырвались быстрей, чем он успел остановить себя.  
— Барти, сын Крауча, — Снейп отвернулся и пошел к полкам с книгами, которые Гарри продолжал размножать, практикуя чары создания подделок. — Он — один из самых опасных волшебников. Судя по тому, что я увидел в вашей памяти, мистер Поттер, он второй после Волдеморта, кого следует опасаться.   
— Как ему удалось вырваться? Я не понимаю.  
— Фотография с Черной Меткой была на первой полосе «Пророка», все только и говорили об этом, — Снейп поморщился, — Барти увидел снимок. Он хвастался, что ему хватило пяти минут, чтобы преодолеть Империо отца. Теперь он на свободе, вашими усилиями.  
— Вы настояли на том, чтобы я принял приглашение Малфоев, — сердито парировал Гарри. Обвинение больно обожгло его.  
— Я не ожидал, что вы отпустите его истреблять магглов, — Снейп развернулся, и в его взгляде было отражение злости самого Гарри. Они все еще ненавидели друг друга, несколько убийств не делают людей друзьями.  
— Вы не сказали…  
— Вот именно, — Снейп достал из шкафа тонкую книгу, и Гарри узнал в ней дневник Тома Риддла. — Ваш случай совершенно уникален. Вы пережили смертельное проклятье, а затем использовали артефакт, оберегаемый Министерством в Отделе Тайн, и все еще живы волей случая. Дамблдор хочет вас убить, мистер Поттер. Люциус Малфой, — он швырнул дневник на стол, — хочет сделать из вас Темного Лорда. Все ваши деньги, которые вы любезно препоручили мне, ушли на то, чтобы журналисты «Пророка» отвязались от вашего любопытного случая. Даже профессор Слагхорн подозревает, что вы не одиннадцатилетний мальчик. Объясните мне, Поттер, почему вы до сих пор не отнесли это Дамблдору?  
Все усилия ушли на то, чтобы не открывать рот в растерянности. Гарри слушал стойко, отмечая про себя, словно в зачарованном дневнике, с чем еще предстоит разобраться. Сейчас нужен был остроумный ответ.  
— Вы видели меня в кабинете Дамблдора, с дневником в руках, в день, когда Люциус вручил мне его. Вы ничего не сделали. Почему вы до сих пор не рассказали директору правду обо мне?  
Волшебство без волшебной палочки — тема, которую они обсуждали на первом занятии по Защите. Что делать, если ты обезоружен? Использовать любые средства. Слова — не самый плохой вариант.  
— Дамблдор увидел в вашей памяти мысли Волдеморта, воспоминания Волдеморта, — ответил Снейп после длинной паузы. — По нелепой случайности, и это, на мой взгляд, девиз вашей жизни, вы запутали директора. Он боится Волдеморта. Не его самого, конечно, но последствий его возвращения. Страха среди волшебников, череды смертей, исчезновений, предательств. Он увидел то, что хотел увидеть. Вы знаете, о чем я, мистер Поттер. Знаете с тех пор, как два года назад и… четыре года вперед директор рассказал вам о вашем шраме. Вы связаны с Темным Лордом.  
— Поэтому вы не сказали ему правду? — с каждым сказанным Снейпом словом груз на плечах Гарри становился все тяжелее.  
— Я не сказал ему правду, потому что он убьет вас, Поттер, — лицо профессора окаменело. И без того невыразительное, теперь оно выглядело гипсовой копией. — Как только он узнает о том, что вы не овладели окклюменцией в совершенстве, ваши шансы на выживание опустятся до нуля.  
— Поэтому я не могу отправиться домой к Сириусу? — он высказал догадку, первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Вы не можете отправиться к Сириусу, потому что Сириус Блэк — недальновидный болван, Поттер. Если вам так хочется покончить с собой, я советую выбрать менее болезненный способ. В учебнике, который вы так старательно читали перед входом, есть по меньшей мере дюжина зелий, способных отправить вас на тот свет.  
— Если Волдеморт мертв, если я уничтожил его оболочку, профессора Квиррелла, с помощью материнских чар, почему я все еще должен жить там? Это невыносимо!  
— Невыносимо? — гипсовая маска дала трещину, Снейп теперь выглядел по-настоящему разозленным. — Быть двойным агентом в рядах Пожирателей Смерти — вот что невыносимо. Потерять единственного дорогого человека — это невыносимо. Наблюдать за тем, как рушится все, что было построено за десятки лет кропотливого труда — это невыносимо. То, о чем говорите вы, Поттер, даже сложностью назвать нельзя. Лень и жалобы — то, что я, судя по вашим собственным воспоминаниям, довольно часто от вас слышал.  
— Вы не понимаете, — чужой гнев передавался Гарри. — Я оставил все! Своих друзей, своего последнего оставшегося в живых родственника, пусть даже ненастоящего! Оставил пять лет жизни, о которых никто не узнает. Если я сейчас подойду к Рону Уизли, моему лучшему другу, тот лишь вежливо улыбнется. У меня никого не осталось, понимаете? Я знал, на что иду, и сделал это не из-за лени и жалоб. Я просто не хотел, чтобы погибли невинные люди!  
Он замолчал также резко, как начал говорить. Все, что копилось в нем за эти месяцы прилежной учебы и педантичной работы, вырвалось наружу. Внутри было пусто, он сказал вслух все, что было на душе.  
Профессор молчал. Гарри не хотел знать, о чем он думает. Достаточно было уже того, что здесь, в этой странной комнате, существовавшей по своим, особым законам, Снейп рассказал Гарри о настоящей угрозе. Дамблдор собирается убить его. Не из-за корыстных планов, не потому, что планирует совершить нечто дурное. Смерть ради высшего блага. Одна, способная спасти миллионы. Гарри подумал о том, что совет с ядами, возможно, был не таким уж преувеличением. Приготовить себе зелье, которое убивает быстро, написать на бумаге все факты, которые могут быть важны для мира волшебников, и оставить записку. Сдаться.  
— Ваша мать, — Снейп нарушил молчание внезапно, — была очень доброй волшебницей. Я знал ее. Считайте то, что я сказал вам сейчас, моей благодарностью ей. У вас почти нет шансов, Поттер, и единственная причина, по которой я стою здесь — надежда, что в вас осталось хоть что-то от Лили. Вы сможете выжить только в том случае, если ваш навык окклюменции будет безупречен. Вам придется использовать его всю вашу жизнь. Если бы вам было одиннадцать, как считает директор и остальные, я не сказал бы этого. Но вам шестнадцать. Вы можете задумываться о таких вещах. Сейчас, сегодня еще не поздно.  
Гарри смотрел на профессора молча. В его голове вертелись десятки разрозненных мыслей. Он думал о том, что нельзя снова доверять свою жизнь постороннему волшебнику. Думал о том, что у слизеринцев всегда есть своя цель, на которой они зациклены, ради которой готовы пойти на любую низость. Думал о смерти, о том, что произошло в лабиринте Турнира.  
— Не беспокойтесь, Поттер, — Снейп протянул руку с раскрытой ладонью, — мой интерес здесь более чем корыстен.  
Гарри заворожено смотрел на чужую ладонь. Это было по-мальчишески глупо — принимать во внимание такую мелочь. Рукопожатие, что оно вообще может означать? Доверие? Только не в их случае.  
— У вас будет возможность выжить, — Снейп сделал шаг вперед.  
— Чего вы хотите? — Гарри упрямо не протягивал собственную руку.  
Снейп обвел взглядом Выручай-комнату. Они молчали больше минуты, Гарри чувствовал, что прошла вечность. Медленно, осторожно, он протянул собственную руку навстречу.  
— Здесь подошла бы Нерушимая Клятва, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Но она всегда только усложняет дело.  
Он отпустил руку Гарри и пошел к выходу.  
— Теперь вам нужно пожертвовать конем, мистер Поттер, — сказал Снейп, стоя возле двери.  
Гарри не понимал, о чем говорит профессор, он был слишком поглощен прошедшим разговором.   
— Вам нужно убить Барти, — нахмурился Снейп. — И я знаю только двух волшебников, способных сделать это. Хороших выходных.  
Гарри остался один. Когда дверь закрылась за Снейпом, он едва не кинулся следом. Загадки Дамблдора, которые он так не любил, повторялись. Теперь с ним играет профессор Защиты.  
На столе, рядом с дневником Тома, лежала записка.  
 _«Королева ест коня, мистер Поттер. Ваша шахматная партия на первом курсе, вы должны помнить. Знаете, кто придумал это испытание?_  
 _Декан Гриффиндора остается самым сильным мастером трансфигурации. Единственным способом пройти ее испытание для любого мага, в том числе для Волдеморта, было выиграть партию. Представьте себе, на что она способна в дуэли?_  
 _Барти должен умереть, вы знаете это не хуже меня, мистер Поттер, и я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. План готов, я приму меры, независимо от вашего желания, но по нашей новой договоренности делюсь с вами этой бесценной информацией._  
 _Возьмите на себя то, ради чего вернулись. На первом курсе достаточно волшебников и волшебниц, которые, как и вы, не слишком рады приближающимся каникулам»_  
Почерк профессора был каллиграфическим. Снейп писал честно, открыто, оставляя улики. Гарри достал волшебную палочку, приподнял лист пергамента над столом и сжег его в воздухе.   
Снейп хотел не слишком многого. Всего-навсего Школу Чародейства и Волшебства. Гарри рассмеялся. Новая история выворачивала к череде совсем уж странных событий. Снейп — директор Школы? Нет, скорей уж Рон станет капитаном команды по квиддичу.  
Потом он вспомнил успехи Рона на уроках полетов и прикусил язык.


	23. Шах и мат

_«Дорогой Гарри,_   
_Понимаю твоё желание уехать из семьи, в которой с тобой так плохо обращались, но вынужден напомнить, что Альбус Дамблдор обеспечивал твою защиту на протяжении одиннадцати лет, пока я находился в Азкабане по делу, которое излагал тебе в предыдущих письмах. Прошу тебя еще раз подумать над его советом. Хотя мне, как и тебе самому, очень хочется провести летние каникулы вместе на Гриммо, думаю, будет разумнее оставить тебя на попечении дяди и тёти до тех пор, пока Дамблдор не сочтет нужным изменить решение._   
_Сириус Блэк»_

***

Началась учебная неделя, предшествующая последней, экзаменационной. Гарри ходил угрюмым, раздраженным, и совсем не походил на беззаботных первокурсников. Несколько раз при нем Тонкс изменила волосы с ярко-розовых на иссиня-черные, и хаффлпаффцы в шутку стали называть Гарри «Нюней».  
— Нюня, — пробормотал Гарри, пробуя на вкус слово, показавшееся знакомым. Он именно так и подумал об этом: «Попробовать на вкус». Потом задумался о формулировке, отмахнулся от нее рукой, закрыл дверь факультетской гостиной и вышел в коридор.  
Философский камень за стенами Хогвартса охраняли испытания учителей. Дамблдор беззаботно сидел в Большом Зале, уплетая вкуснейшие гренки понедельника. Амбридж ничего не знала о кентаврах, не знакомилась с Граупом, ей не было дела до Школы Чародейства и Волшебства. Сириус Блэк осваивался в старинной квартире на Гриммо. Невилл стал лучшим в классе полетов, мадам Хуч пророчила ему блестящее будущее в квиддиче. Джинни Уизли должна была попасть в Хогвартс только через год, но Гарри уже знал, что ей не придется столкнуться с василиском.  
— Вид у тебя просто ужасный, Гарри, — сказала профессор Спраут. — Может, сходишь к мадам Помфри?  
Мальчик-который-вернулся посмотрел на нее безразличным взглядом. Сегодня ему было отчаянно грустно, и он не мог понять, в чем дело. В конце концов, сегодня ничем не отличалось от «вчера» и «завтра», просто еще один день в замке. Разве что сегодня они с Гермионой должны были в последний раз встретиться в Выручай-комнате. Лучшая на курсе, мисс Грейнджер заявила Гарри, что планирует две недели усиленно заниматься основными предметами, так что их встречи придется прекратить до сентября.  
— Что-нибудь вышло? — спросил Гарри без особых надежд.  
Гермиона, загадочно улыбаясь, протянула ему тяжелый сверток, перевязанный бечевкой.  
— Обещай, что откроешь его только в поезде.  
— Это же ребячество, — выпалил Гарри, а потом возвращать слова было поздно.  
— Пусть ребячество, — отмахнулась Гермиона, под глазами у неё были видны темно-синие пятна. Вот кому не помешало бы навестить мадам Помфри. — Обещай мне.  
— Ладно, я обещаю, — соврал Гарри.  
— Нет, обещай по-настоящему, — на Гермиону это было не похоже. Если бы не синяки и характерное выражение нетерпения на её лице, Гарри заподозрил бы действие оборотного зелья. — Если ты откроешь раньше, я узнаю, я наложила чары на сверток. Тогда в сентябре я не буду с тобой разговаривать, так и знай.  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на первокурсницу Гермиону Грейнджер, которая, несмотря на то, что они не стали друзьями, помогла ему с изучением Черной Метки больше всех учебников Хогвартса. Та, другая, Гермиона из будущего не спешила делиться знаниями, вместо этого она поучала и старалась творить сложные чары сама. Гарри подумал, что понадобилась разница в пять лет для того, чтобы он научился понимать Гермиону, и эта мысль ему совсем не понравилась.  
— Обещаю, Гермиона, — сказал он, и это было чистой правдой. Если он хочет и дальше давать ей такие «поручения», рассчитывая на понимание и результат, придется идти на компромиссы.  
Со свертком в руках он вышел из Выручай-комнаты, потом дождался, когда Гермиона скроется за поворотом, и зашел снова, на сей раз в свой рабочий кабинет.  
Дневник, который он зачаровал после событий с Ритой Скитер и Барти Краучем, лежал открытым на столе, вокруг валялись свитки, обрывки пергамента, бумаги, вырванные листы скопированных из библиотеки книг.  
— Вам нужно было поступать в Рэйвенкло, мистер Поттер, — Снейп был под мантией-невидимкой. Так они общались все время, если только по особым причинам им не приходилось нарушать это правило. Например, если мантия-невидимка нужна была Гарри для похода в Запретную Секцию библиотеки.  
— Для этого я слишком плохо соображаю, — ответил Гарри. Оставалось две недели до конца его второго первого учебного года, и он не видел особых успехов. В живых остались те, кто должен был остаться в живых даже без помощи Гарри, но тех смертей, что уже произошли, можно было бы избежать.  
— Сверток мисс Грейнджер? — спросил Снейп. Иногда Гарри казалось, что под мантией он выглядит иначе. Старше, мудрее. Гарри словно учился у призрака.  
— Она просила меня открыть его только в поезде, — сказал Гарри, и это было правдой. Редкой правдой, которую он теперь говорил вслух. Каждую реплику нужно было взвешивать и проверять.  
— Вижу на нем чары, — из-под мантии раздался смешок. Презрение в нем было или одобрение, Гарри не смог понять. — Советую не открывать его до того времени, иначе у вас могут возникнуть проблемы с лицом.  
— Я и не собирался, — ответил Гарри. — На следующей неделе занятия нужно будет прекратить. Начнутся экзамены, на этом этаже будут люди.  
— На самом деле, — Снейп снял мантию-невидимку и перекинул ткань на спинку единственного в кабинете стула, — занятия можно прекратить сегодня. Мне больше нечему учить вас в области окклюменции. Если Дамблдор способен проникать глубже, боюсь, наши проблемы не ограничатся изьянами вашей защиты, поскольку я для него окажусь такой же открытой книгой. Теперь мы в равном положении, мистер Поттер, и я надеюсь, вы используете эту возможность.  
Год назад, когда Гарри только вернулся в прошлое, он оказался в чулане под лестницей, получил письмо из Хогвартса и отправился к миссис Фигг, год назад он поверил бы сказанным словам. Теперь на его лице расползлась вежливая улыбка.  
«Больше я не стану помогать тебе», — говорил профессор Защиты.  
«Больше не нужно», — отвечал он.  
В мире взрослых волшебников слова были заклинаниями, независимо от того, значились ли они в учебных пособиях или нет. Все сказанное могло превратиться в воспоминание, любое воспоминание можно было изъять, исказить, передать, выкупить — использовать. Гарри понял, почему волшебники не использовали телефоны и продолжали отправлять сообщения с совами. Когда в каждой строке несколько смыслов, даже приветствие становится тяжелейшим испытанием. Он смотрел в глаза профессора и продолжал блокировать сознание. Не важно, что говорит другой человек, важно только то, о чем он думает и что делает при этом.  
— Надеюсь, наше соглашение в силе, — продолжил Снейп, не обращая внимания на чужое молчание, потому что другой реакции от Гарри не ожидалось. — Сегодня вам лучше будет отправиться к мадам Помфри и провести там всю ночь.  
Данное много недель назад слово за это время превратилось в необременительное соглашение, в мирный договор, но Снейп назвал конкретную дату и место. Гарри почувствовал, как ладони, которые он прятал в кармане мантии, стали влажными.  
— Никто не должен умереть, — строго сказал он, осознавая, как глупо звучит этот голос, эта фраза и даже сама попытка остановить профессора. Нужно было идти к Дамблдору. Теперь, когда Снейп по-настоящему закончил его обучение окклюменции, нужно было идти к директору и говорить ему ту часть правды, которая могла бы обеспечить заключение Снейпа в Азкабане.  
— Рита Скитер, Аластор Муди, Барти Крауч-старший, — перечислил Снейп, произнося каждое имя отдельно. — Они уже мертвы, мистер Поттер, и от еще одной смерти ваш вклад никак не изменится. Больше того, эту смерть вы мне, по меньшей мере, должны.  
— Барти Крауч-младший, — зачем-то сказал вслух Гарри, хотя этого и не следовало делать в присутствии Снейпа. Их общая память автоматически превращалась в обвинительный приговор Визенгамота. Гарри понимал, почему Пожиратели Смерти до последнего не выдавали имен, почему старались изо всех сил не разорвать порочный круг. И понимал, что не пойдет к Дамблдору.  
— Он фанатик, убийца, садист, и вы не устраиваете его, мистер Поттер, — продолжил Снейп. — Он придет в Хогвартс, спустится в комнату с философским камнем, и на этом его история завершится. Камень исчезнет, тело Барти найдет профессор Макгонагалл, опасные испытания исчезнут из стен Хогвартса. Вы исполните еще одну часть своего плана.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри, — я буду у мадам Помфри.  
И это была ложь.

***

_«Уважаемый мистер Малфой,_  
 _Хочу еще раз поблагодарить Вас за прекрасный прием, оказанный мне в Вашем доме. В связи с окончанием учебного года я планировал свой отдых в летнее время и выяснил, к своему сожалению, что директор школы Чародейства и Волшебства Альбус Дамблдор считает себя вправе диктовать мне условия этого отдыха. По его словам, в наибольшей безопасности я буду находиться в обществе своих родственников магглов, которые воспитывали меня до тех пор, пока мне не стало известно о существовании магического сообщества._  
 _Прошу Вас, как председателя попечительского Совета Школы, препятствовать такому вмешательству. По словам моего крестного, Сириуса Блэка, он является моим законным опекуном и, по законам магического сообщества, имеет право одобрять или отказывать другим организациям и их руководителям в отношении решений по моему воспитанию. Тем не менее, Альбус Дамблдор не считается с его мнением, в связи с чем я не могу жить в старинном особняке Блэков, а вместо этого вынужден буду провести лето в компании магглов._  
 _Хочу заметить, что меня устроит любой исход дела, если в результате я смогу провести лето в обществе волшебников. Понимаю, что дети магглов предпочитают проводить лето у своих родителей. Моя хорошая знакомая, лучшая студентка курса, Гермиона Грейнджер, хочет вернуться к родителям, поскольку они всегда хорошо относились к ней и разрешат ей читать книги по истории магического мира. Кроме того, Гермиона Грейнджер в детстве не подвергалась нападениям Темного Лорда, поэтому вряд ли вынуждена беспокоиться о своём здоровье._  
 _Рассчитываю на Вашу помощь, с уважением, Гарри Поттер»_

***

— Сколько с меня?  
— Галеон.  
— Ну и цены у вас!  
— Тебе нужна помощь или нет?  
— Ладно-ладно, галеон.  
Рыжие волосы превращали трех студентов в копии друг друга. Двое действительно были похожи, Фред и Джордж, третий выглядел незнакомо уверенно — второй после Невилла студент мадам Хуч, Рон. Гарри подошел вплотную:  
— Я знаю, как работают эти чары, — сказал он, глядя поочередно на каждого. — Если сегодня я приду к профессору Макгонагалл и расскажу ей, что вы задумали, вам придется возвращать все деньги.  
Три пары глаз уставились на Гарри со смесью ужаса и надежды. Должно быть, они еще помнили «крысу» Рона.  
— Мне очень нужно то, что находится у вас. Карта. Вы знаете, о чем я, — он внимательно посмотрел на близнецов. — Я одолжу ее на один день, а потом верну вам.  
— Откуда ты…  
— Это ты ему…  
— Какая еще карта?  
— Или сделаем еще проще. Я куплю ее у вас за тысячу галеонов. По рукам? — он протянул руку. Пальцы были сухими и теплыми. Предлагать сделку Уизли было в сто раз проще, чем лгать, глядя в глаза Снейпу.  
Тысяча галеонов оказалась подходящей суммой для Карты Мародеров. Гарри смог отдать только пятьдесят монет, но близнецов это не смущало.  
— Какой бизнес, если не доверяешь клиенту? — рассмеялся Фред, потрясая мешочком с золотом.  
Гарри подумал, что эта сделка неплохо компенсирует невозможный теперь выигрыш на Турнире Трех Волшебников.

***

— Мне нужна твоя палочка, — голос его был тихим, спокойным и строгим. — В обмен на мою.  
— Всё, что угодно.

***

Барти Крауч-младший пересек границу Карты в семь часов двадцать восемь минут. Гарри сидел у себя на кровати, мантия-невидимка лежала у него в кармане, свернутая в специально подготовленный кошелек. Гермиона еще не умела сворачивать пространство, а он слишком увлекся трансфигурацией и заклинаниями. «Кровь даст о себе знать», — кажется, так говорил профессор Слагхорн.  
Барти уверенно шёл по коридорам, он, конечно, знал направление. Барти должен был умереть, в этом Гарри был полностью согласен со Снейпом, но условия этой смерти и её последствия — это Гарри собирался изменить. Игры с огнем? Так он подумал бы раньше, но теперь это была единственная возможность завершить план для первого курса.  
Люциус Малфой появился на пороге двадцатью минутами позже. Он прошел короткой дорогой к кабинету директора. Возле него шли Амелия Боунс и Августа Лонгботтом. Немного хаффлпаффской дружбы и гриффиндорской целеустремленности.  
Шах.  
Невилл прибежал в комнату и, закрыв за собой дверь, с выпученным от восторга глазами побежал к Гарри:  
— Бабушка согласилась! Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что тебя не отпускают к крестному? Я решил, что это ужасно!  
«Ты решил, Невилл, конечно, это решил ты».  
— Я написал бабушке, и она сказала, что так не может быть. И потом мы со Сьюзен…  
«Вы со Сьюзен, конечно».  
Гарри смотрел за тем, как радуется мальчик, которого он когда-то считал лишенным всякого воображения, трусливым и немного забитым. Сейчас он сиял, рассказывая о своем героическом поступке. И его бабушка тем временем вместе с тетей Сьюзен и отцом Драко мешали директору Школы почувствовать действия Барти Крауча.  
Выскользнуть незаметно удалось только через полчаса, но Гарри не боялся последствий. Барти придется действовать осторожно, он будет проверять магию на каждом шагу, он будет ждать предательства и, конечно, дождется его, а потом сумеет вынуть камень из Еиналеж.  
Раньше, шесть лет назад, Еиналеж не было для Гарри преградой. Он не хотел философский камень. Теперь камень нужен был ему больше всего на свете, и именно поэтому камень нельзя было взять. Барти ничего не знает о камне, ему приказано доставить драгоценность, инструкции Снейпа не позволят угодить в финальную ловушку. Иногда очень полезно иметь среди знакомых преподавателя по Защите от Темных Искусств, который хочет стать директором школы.  
— О, Гарри! — в проходе он столкнулся с Тонкс. — Куда собрался на ночь глядя?  
— К Гермионе, — соврал Гарри.  
— Огого! — Тонкс расхохоталась, волосы ее стали красными, и она проползла дальше.  
— Не рассказывай никому.  
Шах.  
Нельзя сделать себе алиби проще, чем рассказав Тонкс какой-нибудь «секрет». Теперь он будет с Гермионой, а та ни за что не расскажет правду, потому что у Гарри в сундуке лежит зачарованный ею свиток с магией, предназначенной для продвинутых классов шестого курса. Потому что у Гарри остались записи Гермионы с рисунками Черной Метки. И еще потому что Гарри — единственный, кто общается с ней на равных.  
Пушок, дьявольские силки, заколдованные ключи, шахматы…  
Гарри выучил музыкальное заклятье, выписав его из древнего тома «Магия искусства» неизвестного автора, прочел целый том о дьявольских силках. С собой у него была метла, подаренная семейством Малфоев на Рождество, и он знал наизусть шахматную партию Рона, воссоздав её по переписи известных шахматных партий.  
Тролль. Чтобы пятым испытанием был тролль, Гарри пришлось бы оставить в живых профессора Квиррелла. Пятое испытание поручили преподавателю по Защите от Темных Искусств.  
Комната выглядела бесконечной. На всем пути от входа до выхода Гарри видел мелькающие в темноте заклинания, отголоски чар, которые запускали действие друг друга. Квиррелл предпочитал изучать магических существ, но Северус Снейп с первых дней взялся за другой подход.  
— _Протего Максима_.  
Гарри шел по узкому коридору, созданному его заклятьем, и разглядывал чары, летящие в него, с безразличием зомби. Барти-младший прошел здесь, он смог преодолеть испытание Снейпа, значит, Гарри это тоже удастся. Сложность заключалась не в том, что у Гарри плохо выходили чары защиты, напротив, он уделял им больше внимания, чем любым другим. Сложность была в том, что у него в руках была палочка Драко Малфоя.  
Шах.

***

Профессор Слагхорн, в отличие от своего предшественника, не стал усложнять задачу. Возле очередной двери стоял кувшин и стакан. На стакане Гарри заметил отпечатки чужих пальцев. Барти Крауч прошел испытание.  
Внутри был яд. Гарри не сомневался, что Гораций Слагхорн, выполняя поручение Дамблдора, действительно оставит в Школе без присмотра графин с ядом. Слизеринец, который идет к поставленной цели, не остановится перед подобной моральной дилеммой.   
Он обернулся. На столе часть ингредиентов была разбросана. Вряд ли Барти Крауч также хорошо владел зельеварением, как использовал Непростительные Проклятья. Гарри кинулся к ингредиентам, надеясь найти там безоар. Универсальный антидот, который на месте Слагхорна он непременно оставил бы. Своего рода ирония, что-то вроде первоапрельской шутки перед лицом смерти.  
Крошечный мешочек с надписью «Камень безоара» был пуст. Гарри ударил по столешнице кулаком, добиваясь необходимой теперь боли, и, стиснув зубы, стал оценивать ингредиенты.   
Противоядие по Третьему закону Голпалотта. Гораций Слагхорн предлагал приготовить зелье, состоящее из более чем сотни ингредиентов. Гарри вынул Карту и посмотрел на точку. Барти Крауч все еще был внутри. Выйти через другую комнату он не сможет — это радовало Гарри. Оставалось только ждать.  
Шах.  
Дверь скрипнула, Гарри поправил мантию и отступил в угол. На пороге появился Северус Снейп. Он окинул взглядом графин, ингредиенты на столе, повертел в руках пустой мешочек из-под безоара, а потом поставил первый котелок на огонь.

***

Шестьдесят три, шестьдесят четыре.  
Гарри стоял рядом со Снейпом, считая ингредиенты. Он не знал, на чем остановится профессор, во сколько он оценит собственную жизнь. Некоторые останавливались на пятидесяти, некоторые — на сотне. Только единицы рисковали проверить эффект. Именно поэтому Слагхорн оставил в комнате безоар. Один безоар для одного безумца, решившего бросить вызов испытаниям преподавателей Хогвартса. Жестокий эксперимент Дамблдора учителя превратили в задания с возможностью хорошего исхода. Они не хотели жертв, в отличие от Гарри.  
Вторая дверь скрипнула в тот момент, когда Гарри досчитал до восьмидесяти трех. Снейп отпрыгнул в сторону, вскидывая палочку в воздух в оборонительную позицию. Гарри достал собственную.  
Из дверного проема, держа палочку наготове, выступил Барти. Гарри готов был увидеть там другого человека, хотя видел на Карте, что Барти-младший ходит в комнате с зеркалом Еиналеж. Гарри хотелось, чтобы все это закончилось, как в прошлый раз. Битвой мальчика и злодея. Теперь злодеем себе казался он сам.  
Снейп и Крауч, оба, выкрикнули заклинания. Гарри воспользовался суматохой, шепнул «Протего», окружая себя щитовыми чарами. Ему не хватало пространства, в тесной комнатке с ядом, ингредиентами и кипящим котлом негде было развернуться. Финальная битва должна была пройти где-нибудь на открытом месте. В просторной комнате с зеркалом, в огромном подземелье с василиском, в лесу с дементорами, на кладбище, в Отделе Тайн.  
Гарри вспомнил Отдел Тайн. Пока Снейп и Крауч перекидывались заклятьями, он выпал из реальности и вспомнил момент, когда принял решение взять в руки Часы. Его друзья были на грани жизни и смерти, он уже видел смерть Седрика, вот-вот Волдеморт должен был убить Сириуса, и, что хуже всего, Гарри знал, что имеет к происходящему самое прямое отношение. Он действовал от безысходности.  
Теперь все было иначе. Они стояли в узкой комнатушке, и никому там, наверху, не пришло бы в голову то, что происходило здесь. Гарри подумал, что настоящие магические войны происходят именно так. Кто-то пишет статью в «Пророке», и Люциус Малфой вынужден открывать стены своего поместья аврорам. Кто-то шепчет Пожирателю Смерти о возможной опасности, и видная журналистка исчезает. Кто-то видит рисунок в газете, и чары Империо перестают быть абсолютными. Тихо, незаметно, в маленьких комнатушках, вроде этой. Война, в которой он никогда не участвовал.  
На конце палочки Драко Гарри поместил все воспоминания, которые у него были. Крик матери, который подарили ему дементоры, лицо медленно умирающей Джинни Уизли, обреченную улыбку Сириуса Блэка, прощальную просьбу призрака Седрика, опустошенное лицо Барти-старшего, истекающего кровью мистера Уизли.   
— _Авада Кедавра_. 


	24. Орден Феникса

_«Уважаемый мистер Поттер!_   
_Я был крайне удивлен интересом, который Вы проявили к моей скромной особе. Гарри (надеюсь, я могу обращаться так к тебе, твоя письменная речь внушает надежду, что ты перенял от своей матери больше, чем от своего отца), ты можешь не сомневаться в том, что я поддержу тебя и твои начинания, особенно после рассказа, который ты доверил мне._   
_Сириус Блэк, твой крестный отец, ранее уже пытался связаться со мной, но дела, которые задержали меня вдали от родины, не позволяли встретиться. Теперь я отложу их и отправлюсь в Англию, чтобы лучше разобраться в происходящем._   
_Уверен, что тебе лучше держаться в стороне от Люциуса Малфоя и его семьи. «Придира» писала, что вы в хороших отношениях. «Мальчик-который-сдался», кажется, так они назвали статью. Знаю, что Ксенофилиус любит преувеличивать, но он никогда не пишет свои заметки без повода. Постарайся не забывать, что род Малфоев испокон веков заканчивал факультет Слизерин._   
_Что касается твоего вопроса о профессоре Защиты Северусе Снейпе, вынужден признать, что этот человек пользуется доверием Альбуса Дамблдора, а я со своей стороны склонен доверять директору. Если ты по какой-то причине не можешь обратиться к Дамблдору (что я настойчиво советую тебе сделать!), обратись к нему. В прежние времена этот человек был, если не нашим другом, то, по крайней мере, нашим союзником._   
_Надеюсь встретиться с тобой в следующем году и рассказать тебе веселые истории о твоем отце и твоей матери._   
_Искренне, Ремус Люпин»_

***

Гарри укладывал последние книги в чемодан. Хедвиг уже сидела в своей клетке, и оставалось только сложить в стопку взятые из библиотеки на лето фолианты. Подарок Гермионы лежал сверху, чтобы можно было открыть его, как только Гарри окажется в поезде.  
— Эй, ты тут? — в комнату вошел Невилл. Все утро он бегал по гостиной, вытаскивая свои учебники из самых разных углов, поэтому выглядел растрепанным. Сьюзен охотно помогала ему с этим, и вдвоем они навели еще больше суматохи. Теперь Невилл стоял перед Гарри с весьма озадаченным видом.  
— Как видишь, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
— Ага, — кивнул Невилл. — Просто тебя Слагхорн ищет.  
— Слагхорн? — удивился Гарри.  
— Ага, профессор Слагхорн, — Невилл зачем-то почесал затылок. Вид у него был до ужаса смешной, и Гарри сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
— Ты вроде как этому удивлен?   
— Так дело-то в чем, — Невилл снова почесал затылок, потом пересек комнату парой больших шагов, наклонился над Гарри и прошептал, — он пьяный.  
— Пьяный? — удивился Гарри.  
— Ага, — кивнул Невилл. — Таких волшебников в жизни не видел.  
— Наверное, отмечает окончание учебного года, — беззаботно отмахнулся Гарри, а сам отправился к выходу, предчувствуя недоброе.

***

Гораций Слагхорн сидел за учительским столом в окружении пары бутылок: одна была пустой, во второй на дне еще золотилась любимая медовуха профессора.  
— Проходи, Гарри, проходи, — Слагхорн указал на стул перед собой. — Прежде, чем ты уедешь, хотел поговорить с тобой. Тяжелые времена.  
— Да? — удивился Гарри. Он уже привык, что люди лучше реагировали, когда он удивлялся, если они говорили, что наступило непростое время. Когда он охотно кивал, это начинало вызывать подозрение.  
— Не буду отнимать у тебя много времени, Гарри, — он вдруг встал со своего места и стал копаться в карманах. Спустя целую минуту, справившись с пальцами и мантией, он извлек оттуда кусочек пергамента, сложенный вчетверо. — Вот, возьми.   
— Что это, профессор? — удивился Гарри, принимая из рук Слагхорна пергамент.  
— Я понял, Гарри, кого ты напоминаешь мне. Однажды здесь, в Хогвартсе, учился мальчик по имени Том Риддл. Мальчик этот был сиротой, и впервые узнал о магии незадолго до того, как поступил в Школу. Том Риддл, понимаешь? Лорд Волдеморт, — Слагхорн перешел на шепот. От него пахло медовухой, и запах мешался с другими, пропитавшими кабинет Зельеварения. — Он учился у меня созданию зелий. Был хорошим студентом. Думаю, что твоя мама готовила зелья лучше, но здесь я могу быть предвзят. Все же лорд Волдеморт стал великим волшебником. Так или иначе, — он тряхнул головой, — возьми записку. Я не хотел рассказывать об этом, когда Дамблдор убедил меня вернуться в Хогвартс. Был уверен, что все это — дела давно минувших дней. Но после того, что происходило в этом году, после того, что случилось с философским камнем… Гарри, я думаю, эта записка — одновременно меньшее и большее из того, что я могу сделать.  
Гарри начал разворачивать пергамент.  
— Там не слишком много, — торопливо забормотал Слагхорн. — Сказать по правде, так я и сам не знаю большего. Дело в том, что, когда Том Риддл учился здесь, когда он однажды задал мне вопрос… Словом, я сказал ему об этом. Возможно, я напрасно волнуюсь, возможно, тебе никогда не придется столкнуться ни с чем подобным, но после того, что ты пережил с Барти Краучем, и после того, что пережили твои родители, твоя мама… Думаю, я должен сделать это, Гарри.  
Ровный почерк Слагхорна в записке был искажен до неузнаваемости. Гарри пришло в голову, что профессор заставлял себя писать изо всех сил. Именно для этого он выпил столько медовухи, а, возможно, что-нибудь еще крепче.  
«Крестраж»  
— Кре…  
— Тсс, — Гораций приложил палец к губам. — Не произносите этого слова, мистер Поттер. И никогда, прошу вас, не рассказывайте другим волшебникам о том, что я сказал в этой комнате. Возможно, вам понадобится искать сведения, и будет нужно помнить точное… слово. Для этого я записал его. Но в будущем, если вы спросите меня, — лицо его становилось все тревожней, хмель выветривался. — В будущем, мистер Поттер, я никогда не признаюсь, что имел какое-то отношение к этому. Эта записка больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. — Взгляд его окончательно прояснился, он подошел к Гарри вплотную и вцепился пальцами в его плечо. — Гарри, если ты когда-нибудь расскажешь директору о том, что я сделал, боюсь, я попаду в Азкабан. За одно произнесенное вслух слово, Гарри. Понимаешь?  
Гарри неуверенно кивнул, слово «крестраж» ни о чем не говорило ему.  
— Спасибо, профессор, — он заставил себя произнести это, потому что выражение лица Слагхорна предполагало такой ответ. Кроме того, внутри поселилась нехорошая уверенность, что повод для благодарности все же был.   
— Что ж, хорошего тебе отдыха, Гарри, — профессор отступил и широко улыбнулся. Могло показаться, что он все еще пьян.  
— Вам тоже, профессор, — пробормотал Гарри.

***

_«Уважаемый мистер Поттер,_  
 _Семейство Боунс крайне обеспокоено сложившейся ситуацией. Моя племянница, Сьюзен, неоднократно писала мне о том, что долгие годы Вам пришлось жить в обстановке, которую вряд ли можно назвать доброжелательной. Как Вам должно быть известно, совет попечителей Школы Чародейства и Волшебства высказал неодобрение касательно решения директора о Вашем дальнейшем проживании у семьи магглов._  
 _Поскольку Августа Лонгботтом категорически отказалась одобрить предложение председателя позволить Вам провести летние каникулы в поместье Малфоев, я предложила собственную кандидатуру в качестве временного опекуна. Понимаю, что ваше законное право — находиться в обществе вашего крестного отца, Сириуса Блэка, однако в отношении него проводится ряд дополнительных расследований, о которых я не имею права сообщать Вам до официального оглашения результатов._  
 _Разумеется, Сириус Блэк был надлежащим образом уведомлен о моем предложении и выразил свое согласие. Уверена, он обратится к Вам с письмом, где подтвердит мои слова._  
 _Если Вы все еще хотите провести летние каникулы в обществе магов, которые настроены доброжелательно по отношению к Вам, я буду рада рассказать о нашей переписке своей племяннице Сьюзен._  
 _С уважением, Амелия Боунс»_

***

— Гарри, можно тебя на минутку? — профессор Спраут поймала Гарри прямо возле входа в гостиную Хаффлпаффа.  
— Конечно, профессор, — он чувствовал, как записка Слагхорна жгла карман, но для нее оставалось еще целое лето.  
— Гарри, я хотела бы сказать тебе, что очень рада твоему решению провести лето у Боунсов, — сегодня декан была неожиданно опрятно одета, а ее внимательные глаза сверкали от радости. Гарри невольно подумал, что расставание со студентами для нее означает возможность провести больше времени в теплицах.  
— Да, я тоже очень рад, не ожидал, что тетя Сьюзен предложит такое, — признался Гарри.  
— Ох, возможно, в этом есть и моя заслуга, — она весело расхохоталась. — Пришлось уговаривать Минерву, но мы с ней хорошо ладим, а она и сама была не против. Все-таки твои родственники — ужасные воспитатели. Минерва рассказывала, они заставляли тебя готовить еду для всей их семьи, а потом отказались купить тебе учебники. И даже одежду! Ужасно, все это ужасно. Мне так жаль, Гарри, что ты оказался в подобном положении. И все эти события в твой первый учебный год. Представить не могу, как тяжело тебе было. Поэтому особенно приятно, что ты заработал для Хаффлпаффа пятьдесят очков! Конечно, я запомнила это, а ты как думал, — и она похлопала его по плечу. — Я горжусь тобой, Гарри, и если тебе что-то понадобится, ты всегда можешь отправить ко мне сову. Хедвиг — очень умная птица.  
— Спасибо вам большое, профессор, — искренне поблагодарил Гарри. Он знал, что за действиями Спраут стояло много его собственных усилий, но решил, что в последний учебный день немного искренней радости не повредит им обоим.  
— И все-таки, Гарри, — она наклонилась и доверительно шепнула, — держись подальше от Малфоев.  
Возвращаясь в гостиную, он решил, что последний учебный день специально для него сделали днем доверительных советов. Ненависть Хаффлпаффа к Слизерину была, похоже, неискоренимой. По крайней мере, она позволила Гарри не возвращаться к Дурслям, а это уже многого стоило. Боунсы, которые ненавидят Малфоев, Лонгботтомы, которые ненавидят Пожирателей Смерти, Дамблдор, который вынужден считаться с Министерством, попечительским советом и собственными деканами. Конечно, теперь Гарри будет должен Люциусу за публичное унижение, но три месяца свободы стоят того.  
Дневник Тома он убрал в чемодан последним. Пользоваться им в стенах Школы было опасно. Оставался Хогвартс-экспресс и каникулы.  
— Сладкое напоследок, — пробормотал он вслух.  
— Гарри! — из-за двери крикнула Сьюзен. — Ты уже готов?  
— Да-да, выхожу!

***

— Передай это отцу, пожалуйста, — передавая Драко конверт с вложенным внутрь письмом без печати, открытым, Гарри улыбался.   
Год назад подобный поступок мог показаться ему крайне рискованным шагом, но теперь он отнесся к нему, как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся.  
— Хорошего лета, Гарри, — ответил Драко, принимая конверт.  
— И тебе, Драко.  
В конечном счете, все, чего они хотели от Волдеморта, — выжить и получить безопасность в мире хаоса. И если для этого нужно было пожертвовать чьей-то жизнью, они были готовы.

***

_«Уважаемый мистер Малфой,_  
 _Поскольку вести переписку с Вами в условиях ужесточившихся мер Министерства крайне проблематично, вынужден ограничиться одним письмом._  
 _Как вам должно быть известно, семья Боунс, которая согласилась предоставить мне опеку на время летних каникул, является одной из немногих влиятельных семей в Министерстве Магии, которая пользуется безупречной репутацией. Как мне известно, даже Министр Магии вынужден считаться с решениями Амелии Боунс, а ее влияние на Аврорат сильнее, чем об этом пишут в газетах._  
 _Надеюсь, вы хорошо понимаете, что мое согласие в ответ на предложение Амелии Боунс было единственно возможным шагом. Уверен, моя подруга Сьюзен сможет помочь мне улучшить мои успехи в тех областях магии, где я не способен справиться без посторонней помощи._  
 _Прошу прекратить переписку вплоть до начала нового учебного года._  
 _С уважением, Гарри Поттер»_

***

— Надеюсь, Гарри, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, — Гермиона переписывала слово из записки Слагхорна. — На твоем месте, я бы больше доверяла Дамблдору.  
— Если ты действительно так считаешь, — горячо выпалил Гарри, стараясь вспомнить себя прежнего, себя пятнадцатилетнего, — я советую тебе почитать об Ордене Феникса. О том, кого принимал Дамблдор в эту организацию. О том, что с ними случилось.  
Гермиона отвлеклась от пергамента. Они сидели вдали ото всех на чемоданах, и Тонкс вместе с группой старшекурсников хаффлпаффцев показывала на них пальцем и хохотала, превращая собственные волосы в волосы Гермионы.  
— Гарри, я совсем не это имела в виду, — отозвалась Гермиона. Она явно была ошарашена такой реакцией Гарри. До сих пор он только и делал, что вел себя разумно в ее компании.  
— Нет, Гермиона, я имею в виду то, что говорю! — не отступал Гарри. — Загляни в историю, почитай все это еще раз. Представь, что случилось бы с твоими родителями, если бы они не были магглами! Возможно, для тебя Дамблдор — герой, но я видел, с каким недоверием относится к нему Министерство.   
Он оставил Гермиону сидеть на чемодане. Она задумчиво мяла в руке листик со словом «крестраж» и, как надеялся Гарри, размышляла о том, кем на самом деле был Дамблдор для магического мира.

***

Хогвартс-экспресс отправился в путь. Гарри достал из чемодана припасенный от домовых эльфов кусок пирога с черникой, положил одну половинку перед Сьюзен и начал развязывать сверток Гермионы.  
— Что это? — с большим интересом спросила Сьюзен, надкусывая свою половину пирога.  
— Еще не знаю, — ответил Гарри.  
Гермиона оставила сверху записку: «Надеюсь, это действительно нужно тебе для чего-то хорошего». Гарри аккуратно сложил записку и убрал в карман.  
— Это от Гермионы, да? — догадалась Сьюзен. В том, что касалось отношений между студентами, она проявляла большую дальновидность. Гарри заметил, что эта черта отличала многих хаффлпаффцев, но у Сьюзен был настоящий дар. Возможно, из-за того, что в детстве она росла в компании единственного родственника, вечно занятого на работе. Теперь Сьюзен никогда не бывала одна.  
— Мы делали это с ней вместе, — ответил Гарри.  
— Можно посмотреть? — попросила Сьюзен.  
Гарри с самого начала знал, что разрешит ей увидеть их с Гермионой «тайну». Это было непременным условием того, чтобы он мог в течение трех месяцев заниматься чем-то полезным. Сьюзен должна стать частью команды.  
— Это ведь снитчи! — удивилась Сьюзен, разглядев содержимое свертка.  
— Именно так, — Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Зачем вам столько снитчей? Один… два… их пятнадцать! Должно быть, это стоит уйму денег! — она была совершенно восхищена. Но, самое главное, и Гарри подумал об этом только теперь, Сьюзен не стала многозначительно улыбаться и делать поспешных выводов. Она действительно разбиралась в чужих отношениях, и это было как нельзя кстати.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что у снитча есть телесная память, верно? — Гарри широко улыбался. Он не ожидал, что рассказывать о своей идее другому студенту Хогвартса будет так приятно.  
— Конечно, — кивнула Сьюзен.  
— Возьми, это тебе, — Гарри аккуратно взял обернутый в бумагу снитч и положил перед Сьюзен.   
Аккуратные пальцы хаффлпаффки, привыкшие к кропотливой работе в теплицах, обхватили золотой ободок. Снитч расправил крылья и легко лег ей в руку. Сьюзен была в восторге.  
— Теперь это твой снитч, — торжественно сказал Гарри. Он сам не ожидал, что это выйдет торжественно. Словно было началом чего-то большего. Они так долго готовили это, вместе с Гермионой, никому не рассказывая об этом, и теперь видеть воплощение плана…  
Он знал, что на другом конце Хогвартс-экспресса Гермиона сейчас осторожно лавировала между теми гриффиндорцами, кто должен был получить свой снитч. Драко передал по одному Крэббу и Гойлу. Этот список они с Гермионой создали сразу после того, как договорились о последовательности заклинаний.  
Защитные чары, дублирующие чары в качестве отвлекающей меры, протеевы чары для создания связи, наложенные на снитч чары левитации и десятки других заклинаний, обеспечивающих возможность воплощения мечты девочки, которых — Гарри был уверен в этом — уже никогда не могло появиться в Хогвартсе.  
— Зачем это нужно, Гарри? — она завороженно смотрела на свой снитч.  
— Чтобы вы были в безопасности, — он улыбнулся.  
Перед ним лежало четыре снитча с литерами факультетов: Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф, Слизерин, Рэйвенкло. Черная Метка не оставляла волшебникам возможности выбора, делала их способными творить ужасные вещи, но еще она давала огромное преимущество Пожирателям Смерти — объединяла их.  
«Поздравляю со вступлением в Орден», — написал Гарри на одном из собственных снитчей, на том, что гордо носил на ободке литеру Хаффлпаффа.  
— Ничего себе! — восхитилась Сьюзен.  
Их ожидало долгое лето, и Гарри рассчитывал прочесть много книг. Но самым главным было то, что они с Гермионой успели закончить самый важный этап. Беспокойство вызывала только записка Слагхорна, но с ней, как и со всем остальным, легко справиться, если ты можешь попросить помощи у самых влиятельных студентов Хогвартса. Именно этим, Гарри окончательно убедился после исповеди профессора Спраут, славился факультет трудолюбивых и прилежных. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Второй том завершен - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6155018

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
